


Do Not Go Gentle into that Good Night

by sorrowsofyore



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowsofyore/pseuds/sorrowsofyore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's life has always been held together by Pack and family. Now, faced with with adversity, he's struggling to find a place in a world he doesn't believe in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Hester story and our first Glee fic. We don't actually have this done but thought it would be best to start posting this now.

 **Disclaimer:** We do not own Glee or are in anyway associated with the creation and execution of said TV drama.

 **Warnings:** None for this chapter, unless you want to tell us.

**Chapter One**

This was already nothing Kurt had thought it was going to be. First of all, they were at sectionals. Which really wouldn't have been a problem had there not been 70 families complete with great grandparents stuffed inside the auditorium. Along with the other competing choir. And their teachers. And Kurt's teachers. And every sorry soul that was going to be stuck watching the Public Access channel the next time they had the flu.

The singer was beautiful, talented and belting his heart out. Directly to Kurt. ISo, he was staring. Blatantly. Kurt was surprised Puck hadn't killed the idiot already. The boy caught his gaze and Kurt flushed and turned away, searching for his Alpha. Puck, eyes unnaturally bright and teaming with anger, was already leaning across Quinn to speak directly to the smaller boy.

"Kurt," he hissed. "What the hell is his problem?" Puck's voice was quiet and low enough so that their human neighbors wouldn't hear anything over the crowd. Kurt shrugged in response.

"I don't know," he said. "Just hold on until the end of the performance, Noah." Kurt reached out to take Beth from her place in her father's lap, settling the restless little girl. "You can rip him up after the competition. If you do it before we win, I think Rachel might castrate you."

Puck's answering snort of laughter made Kurt relax just a little, and he turned his attention back to the stage. The handsome, incredibly stupid wolf still singing to him would live another half-hour at least.

When it was their turn to sing, Kurt found himself struggling to remember the choreography for the first time since he'd joined glee. The other singer's eyes followed him as he moved across the stage, and Kurt couldn't help but be unnerved by the intensity of the boy's gaze. He bowed with the rest of team without any idea of how well they'd done but plastered a smile on his face. Rachel screamed and grabbed his arm when the tie was announced and Kurt tried to ignore the Dalton boy that was somehow still staring at him from across the stage.

"Kurt," said Brittany, unsure and afraid. Kurt jumped. "I think Puck is going to bite him."

They were standing in the lobby of the theater, watching Mr. Schue grapple with the judges over who was going to get the first-place trophy, and Puck was storming across the atrium to the boy who was still watching him with heavy eyes. Kurt jumped up and strode after his Alpha. The smaller boy reached out and caught Puck's arm, tugging the bulky wolf back. The teen stiffened for an instant and then relaxed, stopping in the middle of the floor and letting his Beta's comforting scent wash over him. Then the new, brazen wolf stepped forward, moving directly toward Kurt, and Puckerman snarled.

"What the hell is your problem, you little shit?" Kurt cringed at the Alpha's tone and clutched harder at Puck's arm. The Dalton boy bristled.

"I was trying to court a compatible sub," he said, keeping his voice measured and careful. "I didn't mean to offend his Alpha."

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you made a move on my Beta," Puck snapped. The Warbler was taken aback.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry about that. You know Alphas." He grinned self-deprecatingly and Kurt wanted to hit him. "We have a bad tendency to act without thinking. If I'd known he was a Beta, I'd have approached you in private about him."

"Or you could have just talked to himin private," Puck snapped, gesturing to Kurt. "But whatever." The other boy's triangular brows shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name, Alpha," he said, grinning. Puck tensed.

"Noah Puckerman," he said shortly. "You?"

"Oh, wow," said the other boy. "Puckerman? Really?" His eyes were wide. "Your territory is—well, it's all of Lima, now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever," said Puck. "What's your name, preppy?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?" he squeaked. Blaine looked at him, amused.

"Heard of us?"

"Anderson?" Puck repeated. "Are you kidding me, dude?" He crossed his arms, impressed. "That is one hell of a Pack, man. Your dad's a legend."

"Yeah," said Blaine, looking uncomfortable for the first time all evening. "I guess." Puck gave him a strained smile.

"So you're interested in my boy, Kurt, then?" Blaine smirked at the two, his eyes darting to Kurt.

"Your boy, huh?"

"Oh, no, we, um," Kurt spluttered. "I'm not, we're not mated." Blaine laughed and Kurt felt his cheeks flare when even Puck gave him a funny look.

"Oh, trust me, sweetheart, I can tell." He turned his attention back to Kurt's now slightly disturbed-looking Alpha.

"Look," he said. "I'm not going to tell you how to run your Pack, but he's giving off like nobody's business." Blaine had the grace to look sheepish. "It's kind of hard to resist, actually." Puck's eyes went wide and he turned to face his Beta.

"You're scenting?" he said, as close to panicking as Kurt had ever seen him. "Kurt, you can't be scenting right now. What are we going to do about potentials?" Puck's eyes shot to Blaine and he pulled Kurt a little farther away. "How am I supposed to protect you with this goddamn collar on?"

"I can protect myself," Kurt hissed back, eyeing the government-issued device with disgust. "And don't get angry with me just because you'll get a shot of silver to the neck every time you try and make stupid decisions." Puck growled warningly.

"This is serious, Kurt," he said sharply. "You're going to be like this until—"

"Until I find a Mate." The Beta sagged. "I know."

"I'm sorry you found out this way," said Blaine quietly. Kurt jumped at other Alpha's voice. "I didn't think it would be bad news."

"When you've tried being the only gay werewolf at a school where most of the population get their information from Twilight, then we'll talk," Kurt snapped. The lead singer frowned.

"Look, I'm very sorry you've been bullied, Kurt," he said. "But I'm not sorry you're scenting." Puck growled and Blaine held up his hands in a placating gesture. "You smell wonderful, to be frank. Better than anyone else I've met." He kept his eyes trained on the Beta. "I want permission to court you."

Kurt sucked in a breath.

"I'll think about it," said Puck. "And I'll have to talk to Kurt about it. Without you there," he added when Blaine looked hopeful. "If you're serious, you can ask Kurt for his number." Blaine's eyebrows shot up for the second time that night.

"What, man?" Puck shrugged. "He's my Beta, not my bitch." Kurt choked a little. "He can do what he wants." He clapped Kurt on the shoulder and sauntered back to the rest of the Pack. Kurt glared after him.

"I apologize for his appalling lack of tact," said Kurt mournfully. "I wish I could say he's not normally like that, but…" Blaine chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned. "So…toss me your phone?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"You're very persistent," he said finally. "And that was a really, really thoughtless display on stage." Blaine bit his lip and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But," he continued. "You're kind of cute. And Puck seems okay with you." Kurt paused. "Actually, that might not be a good thing. Whatever." He tossed the Alpha his phone anyway.

Blaine caught it and handed Kurt his own cell with a hopeful look on his face, grinning when the boy gave a long suffering sigh and set about entering his information. Behind him, Kurt could hear his Pack moving restlessly, half-watching the exchange and muttering about their Beta being left alone with another Alpha. Blaine handed him his phone back a minute later, and when he reached out to take his own his fingers brushed along Kurt's so gently the taller boy almost missed it. Feeling coursed down his arm, unfamiliar but not unpleasant. It was different than the first time he'd met Puck. This wasn't centered around a bite or claw or an order-Kurt could feel this low and pooling in his gut and couldn't decide if he welcomed it at all. He jerked his hand back quickly and Blaine's eyes shot to his, a slow smirk spreading across the singer's mouth.

"I'll see you around, Kurt," he said. Kurt flushed.

"Call first." Blaine laughed.

"I'll be sure to give you a call," he said. "But for now, congrats on the tie for first place."

"You too," said Kurt, a little breathlessly, but Blaine was already trudging back to the group of Dalton boys mulling around by the door. He grinned widely and said something to a tall Asian boy as he approached. The later laughed and clapped Blaine on the back warmly, and Kurt wondered how many of the Warblers were wolves, too.

"Did he mean call you or Call you?" Kurt turned to see Rachel standing not two feet away from him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't know, Rachel."

"Which do you want it to be?"

"I don't know, okay, Rachel?" The boy sighed and offered her his arm. "I just met him. You don't know your Mate from a touch."

"But you will know them from a Call," Rachel said briskly, allowing Kurt to steer her back to the rest of the group. "Even a bite won't do that."

"It can make you submit, though," said Mercedes as the two approached the Pack, overhearing the tail end of their conversation. "You be careful, white boy. I can't believe Puck left you alone with that guy."

"Ah, he'll be fine, Aretha," said Santana, her signature smirk firmly in place. "Queen Hummel here keeps his legs locked so tight even a Call won't pry them apart."

"Just because I don't pant after everything that breathes doesn't mean I can't have a perfectly healthy relationship with my Mate, Satan," Kurt snapped. His eyes flicked deliberately to Brittany and back. "Not that you'd recognize one, of course."

Santana snarled, her dark eyes sparkling with rage, and Kurt bared his teeth.

"Watch it, Santana," said Puck lazily. "You keep running your mouth to your Beta like that and I'll let him deal with you himself." Santana's growl died down into a low purr.

"Sorry, Beta," she muttered, cocking her head and showing the side of her neck. Kurt brushed a hand over her elbow in acknowledgement and sighed.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just really tired and all I want to do is go home and curl up with my Pack and a musical." Rachel beamed and grabbed his hand.

"Done," she said.

"Uh, not done," said Artie. "Don't get me wrong, y'all, I love me some West Side Story and shit, but we needs to par-tay."

"Artie's right, guys." Kurt turned in surprise to face Mike Chang. The Asian boy smiled sheepishly at him. "What? I think we deserve to celebrate. I mean, we did win sectionals." The boys nodded emphatically.

"But…with a musical?" Kurt turned hopeful eyes to the girls in the group.

"Of course with a musical," said Rachel. "We'll even put it on the big T.V. in your room. The boys can play games on Burt's."

"Aren't I the Alpha, here?" Puck grumbled. "Learn your place, woman."

"I'm sorry, what was that, dear?" asked Quinn sweetly.

"Nothing, babe," said Puck, retreating quickly. "Rachel, that uh, movie sounds great."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he watched Quinn drag her Mate toward the doors with one hand, cradling her daughter in the other. He was going home to curl up with his Pack, watch My Fair Lady, beat the boys at some video games, and try his best to ignore the upcoming Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:**  
Attempted non-con in this chapter, for those who are squeamish (such as me) there is brief mention of broken limbs.

**Chapter Two**

"So, have you thought about him at all?"

Kurt sighed and hefted his bag over his shoulder.

"Thought about who, Rachel?" Glee Club was over, no one was left but them, and Kurt just wanted to go home. He strode briskly out of the choir room, not slowing for the shorter girl to keep up.

"About Blaine, of course." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You two have been texting all week." She shrugged. "He's cute. Now would be the time to make a move."

Kurt rolled his eyes and stopped in front of his locker. The few times Blaine had bothered to text him had been stilted and awkward and usually during one of Kurt's more important classes. Kurt bit his tongue and took a deep breath before answering his Packmate.

"He's not just some boy, Rachel," he said. He pulled a textbook out of his locker and slammed the door shut with a huff. "He's an Alpha."

"That doesn't mean you can't have coffee with him or something." Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl's antics.

"As sweet as it is that you're so concerned with my boy troubles, Rachel, the last thing the Pack needs right now is another Alpha sniffing around." Kurt took Rachel's arm and shifted his bag higher on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't be a rival if you were Mated, Kurt," she argued. "We could—"

"Ssh." Kurt stopped, his face scrunched in concentration. The night air drifting into the school carried a new, seedy smell with it; a strong smell, matted with earth and blood and something familiar and entirely unnerving at the same time.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. Rachel frowned.

"No," she said, turning to look in the entirely wrong direction. "What is it?"

"It smells like a wolf," said Kurt. He shifted to grip Rachel's forearm and began backing slowly away from the front doors. "It-it doesn't smell right."

"But—"

"It's a new one," said Kurt. "Oh shit. Rachel, it doesn't have a Pack." His brow furrowed. Rachel sucked in a breath and took a hurried step back.

"Maybe—maybe it's just passing through," she whispered, like she was afraid the wolf could hear her.

"Maybe," said Kurt, "but let's leave through the parking lot doors anyway."

Rachel clung to him tightly as they hurried down the hallway. Their footsteps echoed loudly in the quiet of the school and Kurt suddenly wished they'd left with Finn and the others. Rachel gave a tiny little shriek beside him and he moved again to grab her hand. She turned wide eyes to his and Kurt could tell the smell had hit her, wafting strong and male and not-Pack from somewhere near the front of the building.

"It's moving," Rachel hissed. "Kurt, it's following us." The Beta didn't reply and pulled the brunet around the corner, their exit in sight. All they had to do was go through the cafeteria, out the doors to the courtyard and into the parking lot and they would have a clear path to Kurt's Navigator.

Behind them, a window shattered.

Rachel shrieked again and Kurt clapped a quick hand over her mouth, pulling her against the wall. There was a low growl, a sound like claws being shuffled across the tile, and then the rumbling, terrible sound of someone Changing. The wolf's bones broke and shifted and Kurt pulled Rachel behind him, letting the girl crowd against his back. He pushed at the brunet, willing her to understand. When Rachel clung to him even tighter, Kurt turned and shoved her harshly. He bared his teeth and jerked his head in the direction of the cafeteria. In the other hall, the other boy was already stirring, pained cries accompanying his every move.

"Rachel, go," Kurt hissed. "Now."

"But—"

Kurt snarled at her and the girl sprung back.

"Get Puck."

"But he can't—"

"Then get Finn! Hell, get Brittanyif you can find her, just go get help!"

David Karofsky rounded the corner, his nude form battered and smeared with blood and dirt and long, ragged scratches where he had no doubt clawed at his own skin. Rachel darted quickly down the hall and into the cafeteria, doors banging shut behind her. Karofsky's eyes followed the movement dazedly and Kurt snarled again, letting the sound of it fill the hallway. Karofsky startled out of his stupor, whining. His gaze fell on the tiny Beta and he recoiled, his head dropping in an instinctive display of deference. Kurt softened his voice, changing the sound into one of reassurance.

"David," said Kurt, gently. "What happened?" The bigger boy didn't reply, but inhaled deeply instead. Kurt took a step forward.

"David," he said again, "how—"

"You smell good," said the boy. Kurt's stomach dropped.

"Look, David," he said, "You're not thinking clearly right now. You need to tell me what happened."

"I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much." Karofsky moved toward Kurt slowly, his feet dragging on the tile. "He didn't tell me…but you make up for it." The jock leered. "You smell so good."

"Come on, Rachel," Kurt muttered under his breath. "All you have to do is use your cell phone, Jesus." Karofsky took another step forward and Kurt slid into a crouch. His canines filled his mouth, bursting through his gums and sliding over his lips. Karofsky lunged forward and Kurt brought a knee up and slammed it into the larger boy's gut. The jock flew into the lockers and cried out with the impact, his body crumpling to the floor.

"Just stay there, David," Kurt warned. "Puck will be here soon, and then you'll—"

Kurt's voice was drowned out by a scream as Karofsky's skin began to melt and split, fur sprouting up in muddy brown streaks all over his body. His legs bent abruptly backwards and Kurt winced in sympathy as the bones snapped and grew. The Beta turned and took off down the hall, leading the boy away from the exit. A howl went up behind him and Kurt turned just in time to see the Karofsky-wolf leap, its maw wide open and snarling. The Beta whirled his bag around; smashing it into the wolf's head with such force that the seam ripped and his books went flying in every direction. Kurt slid back and roared. This was something only born wolves could do: let their voice roll out and echo through the minds of every werewolf in the vicinity even while their bodies were weak and trembling inside their human moulds. Quinn gave an answering cry and Kurt's heart lept. The Karofsky-wolf put its head down and growled, its hot, heavy gaze fixed on Kurt. The wolf's thoughts were wild and uncontrolled, thundering through the air and the collective minds of every Pack in Lima. Kurt could hear its mantra beating against the inside of his skull and he shuddered, moving further away from the growling beast.

Mate wolf mate mate mate good, smells good, kurt it's kurt Kurt KURT KURT—

"Kurt!"

The boy could've cried with relief at the sound of Santana's voice as the Latina came flying down the hall. He turned and Rachel barreled into him, flinging her arms around one of his and tugging him away from Karofsky. The huge wolf growled at the girl and Santana snarled at him, low and menacing. It moved forward anyway, its eyes bulging grotesquely. Kurt began to struggle in Rachel's grasp.

"Rach," he said lowly. The Karofsky-wolf pressed itself to the floor, its legs tensing. "Rachel, you need to let go, honey." The wolf growled and flexed its paws.

"Rachel, move!"

Kurt flung Rachel into Santana just as the rogue leaped, landing heavily on top of the boy. Kurt screamed and snarled and kicked at Karofsky, but the wolf was determined. It snapped at Kurt's flailing arms and managed to nick the skin. Kurt snarled and kicked harder. He managed to catch the wolf in the side and wiggled a little ways out from under its heavy body. Santana was flitting about behind the two on the floor, her sharp eyes searching for even the smallest opening to pull the rogue off of Kurt. The Karofsky-wolf, for its part, was trying desperately to clamp its jaws around the Beta's neck.

"Oh my god, Kurt, he's trying to mark you!" Rachel shrieked. Santana slammed her shoulder into Karofsky's side, and the Changed boy went flying.

"Yes, Rachel!" Kurt yelled. "I've noticed, that, thankyou!"

The muddy-brown wolf growled and made to pick itself up, its front left leg hanging at an unnatural angle, a long gash along the side of its face. The cafeteria doors banged open and the three Packmates turned to see a blond shape blurring down the hall. Quinn, fully Changed, tackled the Karofsky-wolf, her claws sinking through fur and flesh and pinning it harshly to the floor. The female Alpha howled, long and clear, warning the rest of the Pack to stay away. The rogue struggled underneath her, jaws snapping uselessly. Puck came stalking in, his shoulders set low and a growl rumbling steadily from his chest.

"What the hell happened, Hummel?" he snapped.

"He tried to force-mate Kurt, Alpha," said Rachel quickly. "He didn't even give a Call first." Kurt glared furiously at the brunet.

"Rachel—"

"What!" Puck was shivering, his eyes amber. "Kurt?" The Beta looked away and whined.

Puck lunged for the new wolf, his canines lengthening rapidly, his jaw cracking and morphing. Kurt called out for him, but it was too late. The silver plated collar around the Alpha's neck beeped and the tall boy began to scream. His face twisted and Kurt darted forward to catch his Alpha as Puck collapsed to the floor.

"Keep the rogue down," Kurt said to Quinn pleadingly. "I've got him, just keep it pinned." Kurt could feel the Alpha's mind pulsing to go to her Mate and rip and tear the collar to shreds. "Please, just keep it there until it calms down. The Change will pass in a second."

Quinn growled in affirmation and closed her jaws over the Karofsky-wolf's neck, teeth never breaking the skin, but keeping the threat always there, always at the cusp. Kurt had been on the receiving end of such a grasp, and knew the odd comfort it could provide when administered by a wolf that was part of his Pack. But the rogue was terrified, its eyes rolling and wide in its skull and Kurt couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the beast.

"It's so afraid," Rachel whispered. Santana took the small diva's hand in hers.

"Don't worry, Yentl," she said, as affectionately as she ever did. "He'll Change again eventually."

After a few painful moments of listening to the wolf's thoughts buzz around in their skulls, the boy began to shift. Quinn released his neck and spread herself over the wolf, restricting its movement and steadying it through the Change. Rachel turned away from the boy's screams and Puck stirred in Kurt's arms. Santana kept her eyes trained on the jock until he was lying human and still underneath Quinn's bulky form, his breathing harsh and labored. There was an awful looking bruise already forming where both Kurt and the Latina had slammed into the wolf's side, and Kurt thought he could hear a wetness hidden in the boy's inhales that made his insides churn. Karofsky's left arm was broken and limp and Kurt sucked in a sharp breath when he caught sight of the bone pressing against the skin. Puck groaned and Kurt tightened his grip on the Alpha, hauling the boy to his feet.

"We need to get them both to the hospital," he said. Santana growled and Rachel looked furious, but Quinn had shifted back and silenced them both with a look.

"Kurt's right," she said firmly. She ran a hand through her hair, mindful of the blood still under her nails. "We can't leave a rogue wolf alone during its first Change. Santana, go get me something to wear. It's cold." The Latina rolled her eyes but nodded, darting off to her locker.

"But—" Rachel started.

"Look, Berry," Quinn snapped. "I know the Moon is in a couple of days. But the last thing we need is for our Alpha to be down for the count with some packless thing trying to force himself on Kurt!"

At the sound of the Beta's name, Karofsky stirred. The boy winced and moaned, cradling his broken arm to his chest. Santana appeared over Quinn's shoulder and the blond gestured to the boy, disdain apparent on her face. The dark-haired girl pulled Karofsky to his feet while Quinn slipped into Santana's spare shrunk away from the jock, her teeth bared. Kurt called out to her, and she slung an arm around Puck's waist, keeping her head ducked away from Quinn and Santana as they hauled the injured jock along. Together they managed to drag the boys out to Kurt's Navigator and push them into the back seat. Quinn settled in between them, keeping Puck wrapped securely in case her Mate woke and hurt himself trying to kill the other boy. Santana sprinted off to find Finn and the others but Rachel steadfastly refused to leave Kurt's side. She kept a hand on his arm the entire ride to the hospital and gripped his fingers tightly in hers when they'd finally gotten the boys into the care of frantic-looking medical personnel. The police were called and Quinn was made to answer question after question, her jaw tight. Rachel shook through all of it but kept quiet, her lower lip trembling. Kurt sighed.

He nodded to Quinn and tugged Rachel over to the hospital couch, sitting down and pulling the girl against his chest. Kurt growled low and comforting until Rachel had completely relaxed against him, legs curled on the couch beside her, her head cradled under the Beta's chin. She shifted around until she was lying half in his lap and fell asleep, whining softly.

Finn burst in a few moments later with Mercedes and Brittany in tow. He looked about ready to faint when he spotted Kurt and Rachel on the couch together, relatively unscathed. Brittany waved and drifted to where Santana was standing threateningly beside Quinn. She wrapped her arms around the Latina, and Kurt could see the dark-haired girl relax back against her friend. Mercedes made a beeline for the couches, planting herself next to Kurt and pulling the boy against her shoulder. He sighed and let himself completely relax for the first time that day, leaning against the bigger girl and breathing in her familiar scent. Finn was still standing, looking awkwardly between the unholy trinity talking with the authorities and the rest of his Pack curled up on the couch.

"You can go to them if you want to, Finn," Kurt said quietly. "I've got Rachel." Finn shook his head.

"I'm not really too worried about Rachel, dude," he admitted. "I knew you'd take care of her. I'm just—I can't believe he would try and do that to you, Kurt!" Finn ran a hand through his hair. "I totally get why Puck tried to kill him."

"No, Finn," said Kurt, a little sharper than he intended. "It was a stupid and incredibly dangerous for him to try and shift like that." The boy huffed. "That collar could have killed him."

Finn and lifted his girlfriend easily. He motioned for the Beta to shift over and settled himself on the couch. Kurt let him lay Rachel back down across their laps and snuggled down comfortably under the weight of his Packmates. He let himself become drowsy, pressing his face into Mercedes' shoulder.

"Where're Mike and Tina and Artie?" he murmured. One of the officers who had been talking to Quinn was drifting toward the little group and Kurt was dreading having to answer his questions.

"They're with Beth," Finn told him. "Tina nearly ripped Quinn's head off when she told her they couldn't come. I've never seen her that angry." He shuddered. "It was scary." Kurt nodded in sympathy.

"Well, I guess Quinn couldn't leave her alone with Brittany." Finn winced a little at the thought and pressed himself against Kurt's side.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dude," he said. "And thanks for taking care of Rachel for me."

"No problem," said Kurt.

The police officer finally reached the couch and was standing awkwardly in front of the Pack. He jumped when Brittany drifted up from behind him. The air-headed blond slid to the floor and settled herself back against Kurt's legs, planting a kiss on the inside of the boy's knee.

"Santana and Quinn went to talk to Alpha," she said. Kurt nodded.

"So he's awake?"

"Noah Puckerman is awake and in stable condition." Kurt looked up to find the police office standing awkwardly in front of him.. "His…uh…Mate told me to talk to someone named Kurt Hummel?" The officer shifted and cleared his throat. "Which one…?"

"It's me," said Kurt. "What can I do for you, Officer Beecher?" He nodded to the name on the man's badge. Beecher pulled out a small notepad and a pen.

"We just need to get your side of the story, Mr. Hummel" said the man. "We're going to speak to David Karofsky in a moment, and my partner is talking to , but I was told I should speak to you before Ms. Berry because you're a higher, uh," he trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

"Higher rank?" said Kurt kindly.

"Yes." The officer smiled gratefully and clicked his pen. "Now, let's just start with the basics." Kurt nodded and trailed his hand through Rachel's hair absently, settling the girl as she started to stir in her sleep.

"Name?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Species?"

"Werewolf." The man hesitated, so Kurt went on. "Born, not bitten. Beta rank."

"Right." The offer scribbled some more and then paused, taking in the other children as if for the first time. "Would you mind if we spoke alone, Mr. Hummel?"

"Kurt, please," said the boy. "And I don't mind." He did, but extracted himself from his friends anyway, placing Rachel's head in Mercedes' lap gently. The girl stirred and her hand shot out to grip Kurt's as he started to walk.

"Kurt?" she mumbled. Kurt leaned down to plant a quick peck on the girl's cheek.

"Go back to sleep, honey," he said softly. "I'll be back in a second." She nodded sleepily. Kurt followed the policeman reluctantly away from his Pack. The man stopped them some twenty feet away, where he must have thought they wouldn't be overheard.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" he said. "How do you know David Karofsky."

"We go to the same school."

"Are you friends?"

"Oh, no," Kurt snorted. "He's one of my most vicious bullies, actually." Beecher nodded and scribbled the answer down on his tablet.

"Is there particular reason why Mr. Karofsky targets you at school?" Kurt smiled wryly.

"It may have escaped your notice, officer, but I'm gayer than a male lead from the '40s," said Kurt. "And a werewolf, which ironically enough is usually his biggest issue with me." The Beta shrugged. "He's also not the only one who doesn't like it. He's just the loudest about expressing his opinions." Beecher nodded, his face softening.

"Alright. Can you tell me in your own words what happened at the school this evening?"

"My friend Rachel and I were leaving a little late after Glee Club because I needed to get a book from my locker." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "There was a wolf outside that I didn't know, so Rachel and I decided to leave through the back."

"David Karofsky isn't part of your pack," said Beecher, more statement than question. Kurt nodded. "Mmm. Ms. Fabray told us as much. Whose is he with?"

"No one's."

"I'm sorry?" Beecher frowned. "I meant, whose pack does he belong to."

"He doesn't have one," said Kurt patiently. "He's a rogue." Beecher blinked.

"Oh. How could you, uh, tell? His scent?"

"His mind," Kurt corrected. "Having a Pack keeps you stable but it—it also limits you just a little. Normally we can't hear anyone besides our own Pack. Telepathically I mean." He shrugged. "Alphas and rogues are the exception."

"Alright," said Beecher slowly, writing furiously on his pad. So what happened next? You smelled him and then…?"

"Rachel and I were heading to the cafeteria—we were going to leave through the courtyard—when he broke through a window."

"He jumped in through a window?"

"Yes," said Kurt, "and he shifted back almost as soon as he hit the floor. I sent Rachel to get help and I tried to keep him calm, but he attacked me. I defended myself and tried to talk to him again, but he shifted and I had to run."

"How did you defend yourself?"

"He lunged for me and I kneed him in the side," said Kurt. Beecher's eyes widened.

"And, no offence, but that hurt him?"

"I'm stronger than I look, sir," Kurt answered stiffly. The officer chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you would be," he acquiesced. "I'm sorry; please continue."

The man's partner wandered over a second or two later, giving Kurt a wide berth and eyeing the werewolf with suspicion. Kurt could feel himself bristling as he talked and refused to look anywhere but at the officer kindly prompting him with questions. He managed to get all the way to Puck trying to shift with his collar still on before he was interrupted.

"Wait, what did you mean, he tried to "force-mate" you?" The other man broke in sharply. His name tag said Grayson, and he was glaring steadily at Kurt. "I thought you people had some sort of weird howl thing you did before you had sex?" Kurt barely kept a snarl from escaping his throat. "Always looked fruity in the movies. Lilac fields and what-not."

"Look," Kurt snapped. "When a submissive reaches a certain level of maturity, their scent gets stronger, and suitable dominants are drawn to them." Kurt glared at the man. "The way things normally work, the dominant would give a certain type of howl during a full moon. And if his Mate is scenting, they respond to it."

"So this Karofsky kid didn't call you?" the man huffed. "Is that why he was beaten to a pulp?"

"No," Kurt snarled, and the man flinched. "He tried to force-mate with me." The two officers looked at him blankly, and Kurt fought to school his voice. "In human vernacular, he tried to rape me." Beecher balked.

"Jesus," he spluttered. "But—he—wasn't he in his wolf form?" Kurt grimaced.

"Yes."

"So then," the man looked pale. "He would've tried to—"

"Rape me while he was transformed? Trust me," Kurt shifted his weight. "He tried. Valiantly. I've never been so glad to be a Beta in my life. It means I'm stronger," he added at the man's questioning look. Beecher nodded and jotted something down. His partner remained unconvinced.

"But that isn't the same thing as mating, so...?" Kurt shook his head.

"It's still marking you. It's still making you submit." Kurt shifted again, nervously, wishing for the comfort of his Pack. "Sometimes, if you're a submissive, and you've been claimed before you meet your Mate, their wolf rejects you." Both men frowned at that and Beecher grunted uncomfortably.

"And what happens if their, er, wolf rejects you like that?" he asked.

"Most of the time? You die." The man balked again, and his partner looked disgusted.

"Die? From rejection? How does that work?" Kurt stared at Grayson, reminding himself that this may have been the first time he'd ever had to deal with werewolf matters.

"They kill you."

"That's barbaric," said Beecher, looking faintly sick. Kurt shrugged.

"I understand," he said, "But that's just how it is. If we could change it, we would." He gestured to his Pack. "It's not really a choice—it's part of being a wolf."

"And that's why Puckerman got so angry?" asked Grayson. "Because Karofsky could've ruined you or whatever?" Kurt bristled but nodded anyway. "Alright. Well, I've already taken statements from Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. We'll have to get the Berry kid to talk later." He strode back to where Puck's mother had arrived and was talking heatedly to the nurses, leaving Beecher and Kurt alone again. The officer gave him a strained smile.

"Thank you for your time, Kurt," he said earnestly. "You can go back to your friends now. We'll uh," he looked at Rachel's still sleeping form. "We'll get Ms. Berry's statement tomorrow, I think." Kurt nodded.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen," he said. Beecher nodded gravely. "Goodnight, officer." Kurt turned to go back to his Packmates when a hand on his shoulder made him pause.

"Wait, Kurt. I just thought," Beecher's brow furrowed. "Do you know who it was that turned Mr. Karofsky?" Kurt shook his head.

"No, sir," he said. "I have no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Puck was awake within his first thirty minutes of care, but the doctors refused to let him leave. They thought him volatile and having little experience with werewolves, didn’t know when the silver had run its course. Burt had been in twice to talk to the teen, but the former Alpha refused to tell Kurt what they discussed. Puck called for his Beta only after the rest of the Pack had gone home. Kurt was grim as he made his way to the wolf’s hospital room but felt better from the sight of his Alpha, alive and relatively well. Puck looked up as Kurt shut the door and grinned.

“Hey, Princess,” he said. His voice was raw from screaming. “C’mere.” Kurt sat cross-legged on the bed beside his Alpha, letting a of his knees fall over one of Puck’s. The taller boy heaved himself into a sitting position.

“Alright,” he said. “You know that you’re my bro and I think you’re a bigger badass than I am sometimes, so I’m gonna skip all the sappy ‘Oh, I’m so proud of my Beta’ crap and get down to business.” Kurt stiffened and Puck sighed heavily.

“Look, Princess,” he said. “You handled yourself tonight. But it was against one little shit of a wolf that doesn’t even have a Pack willing to Claim his sorry ass.” He ran a hand over his hawk. “And after this? They’re probably going to extend my sentence for the collar.” Kurt opened his mouth angrily, but the other wolf cut him off. “I know it’s not fair, Kurt. But they might. And Quinn,” he sighed again, looking truly regretful. “She’s wonderful, and she loves you, dude, but she’s got Beth and everyone else to take care of right now. She’s not gonna be able to keep you safe with all the potentials that are going to come your way.”

Kurt sucked in a steadying breath.

“You’re going to transfer me, aren’t you?” He said, his voice high and shrill. “You’re going to make me change Packs.” Kurt was crying. His breathing constricted and he threw a hand over his mouth, ashamed of the tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Beta, stop,” his Alpha said firmly, and Kurt choked back a sob. “We’ll always be your family, Princess. But you have to understand that people will literally kill for a true Beta.” Kurt’s shoulders shook and Puck moved to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. “It’s alright,” he said softly. “We still love you, Kurt. It’ll only be for a little while.” Kurt cried harder.

“What if he-he doesn’t let me back?” he whispered.

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart,” Puck murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s temple. The smaller wolf sniffled and snuggled into his Alpha. Puck cocked his head to the side.

“He’s here.” Kurt stiffened and Puck tightened his grip. “Kurt. Come on.”

“You’ve—you’ve already decided?” He gasped. Puck nodded hesitantly. “Yeah,” he said, suddenly nervous. He separated himself from the Beta and pushed at him gently. “Kurt, maybe you should wait outside while I talk to him. It’s not like you’re going with him right away, so…”

“Are we interrupting?”

Blaine Anderson was standing awkwardly in the doorway, flanked by two boys Kurt had seen at Sectionals. And he was Still. Staring. “You’re kidding me,” Kurt hissed, anger burning away some of his fear. “Anderson? Really?”

“Kurt, go wait with your dad,” Puck snapped. “Nothing’s happening yet.” Kurt opened his mouth to speak again, and Puck growled. “Go sit with Alpha Hummel. Read a magazine or something.” Blaine started to move into the room and Kurt snarled viciously.

“Kurt!” Puck snapped. “You know what? Go home. Get some sleep and curl up with whoever Finn let into your house.” He shoved at Kurt and the Beta tumbled out of the bed with a yelp.

“Alpha!” he protested. Puck ignored him.

“I need to talk to Anderson and you’ve just lost your privilege to stay,” said Puck. “Ask Alpha Hummel to wait behind.”

Kurt didn’t see either of them until the next day, when they’d gathered the restless Pack in the living room for an announcement. Carole was out and uninvited to the Pack business. Quinn bustled about in the kitchen, at odds with her Mate. Beth gave a happy giggle that rang odd and out of place through the anxious silence. Puck took a deep breath and told his friends there was going to be a meet between the Westerville and Lima Packs that upcoming Moon, in the thicket that was nestled in the center of their usual hunting grounds. They were going to meet, and Kurt was going to be transferred.

Brittany pitched forward before Puck had time to finish, wailing hysterically, clawing at her hair with her hands. Santana began cursing violently and left with Brittany in tow, glaring at her Alpha.

Mercedes said nothing and followed them out. Kurt did not look after her.

“This is bullshit, man,” Artie spat. Puck stared at the normally quiet boy in surprise. “You know I stand behind you, Puck. But this, this is stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” He wheeled himself toward and stopped as he passed Kurt.

“Just know I had your back, Kurt.” The Beta bit his lip and nodded, eyes watering.

Rachel, who had been strangely quiet up to that point, choked back a sob and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. Finn wrapped an arm around her and stood up.

“I can’t do this,” Finn hissed. “You—he’s my brother, Puckerman.” The tall teen grabbed Rachel’s hand and pulled the girl to her feet. “I just—I can’t do this right now.”

“Finn—”

“No, Kurt,” he said earnestly. “I’m not going to let this happen. I’m going to keep you safe.” He pulled Rachel from the room and Burt watched his stepson go with a pained look, straining forward. Puck sighed.

“Mike,” he said, turning to the last pair in the room. “Tina. Come on. You guys understand, right?” Mike glared and shook his head. He stood and turned to Kurt.

“Hunt with honor, Kurt,” he said, ignoring Puck’s indignant huff.

“Run with pride,” Kurt whispered. Mike nodded left. Tina watched him go and turned back to her Alpha, her mouth tight.

“Look, Puck,” said Tina gently. “Honestly? If we knew that Anderson was Kurt’s Mate, I’d be all for it.” She reached out and took Kurt’s hand. “But Kurt’s a Beta. And a submissive. And he just started scenting.” She squeezed her friend’s fingers. “I don’t think it’s a very good idea.” Puck nodded.

“But I do,” he said. “And it’s happening.” Tina sighed.

“I know,” she said simply.

They were left alone, and the room was quiet. Burt, Puck, and Kurt sat still, avoiding each other’s eyes. Burt huffed.

“I’m behind this,” he said bluntly. Kurt’s mouth twisted in disbelief but his father ignored him. “Don’t, Kurt. Blaine Anderson will keep you safe. And to be frank, that’s all I want for you.”

“Dad…”

“No.” Burt stood and clapped a hand on his son’s shoulders. “If this was just potentials—but it’s not, Kurt. There’s a rogue involved.” He locked eyes with the Beta. “I’m not going to risk you.”

He left. Puck watched Kurt and Kurt watched the floor, clenching and unclenching his fingers in the couch. They stayed like that.

“Who’s going to be Beta when I’m gone?” Kurt asked finally.

“Santana.”

Kurt nodded.

“It should be her,” he said softly. “She’ll protect us when I can’t.” Puck made a sound like someone had punched him in the gut and he fled the room. Kurt, for his part, stayed silent, and pretended he hadn’t seen the bigger boy start to cry.

~~~

All too soon they were standing naked under the stars, milling restlessly in front of Quinn’s house, waiting for the Moon. Artie was playing with Beth in the middle of the yard, letting the little girl investigate his chair with interest. Kurt watched, his chest aching. Artie bravely volunteered every Moon to stay at the house with their Alpha’s little girl. He hadn’t been able to run since his accident, and when Beth was born, he jumped at the chance to be the one to teach her and help the child through her Change. Most nights, he would be kept company, but that time Puck had bluntly forbidden it. Kurt sighed and turned away from Artie and his charge, watching the trees instead. The scent of foreign wolves wafted thin and distant through the air, prickling his skin like gooseflesh. Brittany floated over from her place next to Santana and took his hand, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Kurt smiled at the girl and cocked his head.

“What was that for, boo?” he asked.

“You’re the best boyfriend I ever had,” Brittany told him. “I’m going to miss you, Kurtsie.”

“I’ll miss you too, Britt,” he said. Kurt realized this was the last time he was ever going to run with his Pack and his chest collapsed a little. He took a deep, steadying breath and tried not panic.

“Don’t worry though.” Kurt gave the blond a wavering smile. “I’ll still see you guys at school for a while. Puck promised I’d have time.” And he had. So Kurt wasn’t worried. Not in the least.

Brittany nodded happily and the two turned to watch the clouds drift slowly apart. The moon’s gleaming face shone out, bright and full and warm, and Kurt felt her pull at the back of his mind. He felt his skin start to split and retracted his hand from Brittany’s now-clawed one. He fought through the pain of his organs shifting and his bones cracking out of place, concentrating on the others. They spread the pain thin and leaned against the Pack bond. Kurt spared a brief moment to wonder how Karofsky had managed alone, but then his paws hit the ground and Brittany was nudging his side with a wet, welcoming nose. He howled.

Mercedes answered Kurt from across the yard the two of them took off into the woods behind house, bumping shoulders and dodging trees as they went. Quinn howled from behind them and the rest of the Pack began to run. Their paws thundered against the ground and the forest came to life around them, rippling with scents and sounds.

Ahead of them, moonlight shone through a gap in the trees. Kurt beat Mercedes to the clearing and howled with triumph, grinning and wagging his tail at the girl. She rolled her eyes and nipped his ear affectionately. Finn came shooting past them and Kurt gave chase, nipping at the bigger wolf’s heels. His stepbrother yelped and snapped back and Kurt flitted out of the way, laughing. Before he could manage to taunt the other teen Puck barreled into him from his other side and wrestled his Beta to the ground. His human skin was a shock against Kurt’s thick coat, but the boy rolled and lay belly up, letting Puck win with an exasperated huff. His Alpha grinned and Kurt tapped his nose under Puck’s chin.

 _When are we meeting them?_ Kurt asked.

“Soon,” said Puck. “But we’ll run a little first.”

Puck let him up with a scratch on the Beta’s head and Kurt wandered away to find Brittany, spotting her next to Santana. The Latina’s tongue lolled happily as he approached and she greeted him with a tap to his chin.

 _What’s up, Princess? Watch it, Satan,_ Kurt growled. The girl gave a huffing laugh, and Brittany barked at them.

 _Smell that?_ She asked. Kurt did, actually.

 _It’s Blaine Anderson’s Pack,_ he told her. _They’re a few miles away, but I don’t think they’re coming closer. Puck said we’d have a while._

Brittany didn’t reply and licked her Beta’s nose instead, giving him a dopey grin. Kurt sneezed affectionately. Around them, the rest of Pack was tumbling through the clearing, scrapping and rolling and tackling each other amidst the tall blades of grass. Kurt went to the middle of the small circle where Quinn was sitting. She towered over the rest of the wolves, stretched to her full height, keeping diligent watch as her Packmates played, her blond fur glistening in the moonlight. The Beta kept his body low as he crept up the huge wolf, growling deep in his throat. He paused and let his head fall to this side and Quinn nosed at the offered neck happily. She gave him a lick and nodded for the smaller wolf to sit beside her.

 _How are you?_ She asked. The Beta shrugged and turned to watch Puck somehow manage to repeatedly tackle his stepbrother.

 _Fine, I guess,_ he told her. _Nervous about meeting the other Pack._ Quinn pressed her body against his side.

 _Don’t worry,_ she said. _Puck is a wolf, but he’s not stupid. Cares about you._ She let out a little sigh and Kurt nudged her shoulder.

 _I’m sorry, Beta. Couldn’t protect you._ Quinn let out a growl. _We’ll find the rogue’s Alpha, I promise._

Brittany tackled Santana a second later and the Latina gave a startled yelp, effectively ruining the moment. Quinn rolled her eyes as the pitch-colored wolf struggled underneath her blond counterpart, whining pitifully. Puck barreled into Brittan with a yell and Finn howled and nearly choked on his laughter while Tina scolded the Alpha gently for catching the poor girl by surprise. Quinn huffed and nuzzled one of Kurt’s ears.

 _Hunt?_ She asked, gesturing toward the woods. Kurt nodded and followed his Alpha into the trees. He cocked his head and let his tongue roll out, scenting the air.

 _There’s a doe and her fawn to the South,_ said Kurt. Quinn barked an affirmation and the two turned to the left, following the light, heady smell. They started to run.

Kurt drew a breath and howled, calling his joy for the moon to hear. His body thrummed with the thrill of the chase and the Earth shook beneath his paws. He snarled and snapped just to hear the sound and feel the muscles working under the heavy bulk of his fur. He could feel the rush of blood through his body as his heart hammered against his chest and he howled again, just because he could. Quinn was panting strong and steady beside him and Kurt wondered at the picture they must make, flying through the trees. Two huge, powerful wolves filling the night with their presence and setting the very air at a tremble, Quinn’s blond form looming like a shadow next to Kurt’s own blindingly white fur.

They cut streaks through the darkness, coming up fast upon the mother and her fawn.

 _Take the smaller,_ said Quinn as she leapt, her jaws grasping for the doe. Kurt ran after the fawn without giving a reply.

The deer scrambled frantically through the brush with the wolf close at its heels, biting and snapping but always a breath away from the kill. Kurt followed the animal to the edge of the trees before he lunged, catching the fawn by its flank. He dug in his claws and brought the deer tumbling down into the thicket beyond. It kicked and squirmed in the dirt, struggling beneath Kurt’s paws. The fawn gave a violent twitch and Kurt sunk his teeth into its jugular, relishing the blood running thick and warm and full over his tongue. He pressed down until the animal’s bones snapped and its body went still. Kurt tipped his head back and howled, long and prideful. Quinn gave an answering call from some few hundred yards to the East of him and he barked happily at the sound.

 _Be there soon,_ she said, distantly. _Tina says she’s minding the pups._ Kurt snorted. _We’ll eat here._

Kurt gave another, shorter howl in response and started pulling the fawn deeper into the thicket, relishing the taste of the kill.

And then, the wind shifted and a new scent drifted over the trees. Kurt paused, the deer still clutched tightly in his jaws.

It was an Alpha, different but not entirely unknown, with the rest of his Pack coming swiftly up behind him. There were dozens of wolves, some of them mated and running with the soft, steady rhythm of an elder, and children scampering rampant through the forest. Kurt tilted his head in surprise and listened to their tiny mouths burst with snarls and howls and high little barks. The Beta tensed as Quinn came trotting up, the dragging the doe along behind her. He snuffled in the direction of the newcomers and the blond Alpha growled.

 _Anderson Pack,_ she said. _They’re early._

Quinn sat straight-backed with her kill positioned squarely between her paws and glared steadily into the woods. Kurt howled for Puck and the others, taking his place behind and to the right of his Alpha. The Anderson Pack was at the North edge of the thicket not half a moment later, their long line of wolves looming darkly against the tree line. Quinn tensed and she and her Beta began to snarl, the deer’s blood dripping thickly from their jaws. A movement flitted through the approaching Pack, not unlike a shiver, and they paused as they took in the two wolves seated before them. A beautiful mahogany male stepped out from the middle of the line, greeting Quinn with a soft growl. She nodded in return and the new Alpha immediately switched his bright hazel eyes to Kurt. Quinn sniffed in amusement.

 _Still Staring, Alpha?_ She said, grinning slightly.

 **You’re Quinn,** came Blaine’s voice, as confident and smooth as ever. **Nice to meet you, Alpha.**

 _Quinn,_ the blond sniffed. _Puck likes ‘Alpha.’_ Blaine snorted.

 **Quinn,** he agreed. One of the wolves—around their age, male, adolescent and unmated with a dappled grey coat—growled something to his Alpha, and Blaine responded in kind.

 _Rude,_ Quinn snapped, showing her teeth. _Can’t hear you._

 **Sorry,** said the other wolf. He rose to his full height, standing head even over Quinn’s tall form. **I want to Call.**

“He’s going to have to run, first,” came Puck’s voice from behind them. “Wouldn’t want us to think you were too eager for it, right?” Kurt turned away from the new wolves to watch his Pack pawing into the thicket behind them, their heads bent low and their hackles raised. “Beta, take the subs and start running. You need to get some distance before he gives the Call.”

Kurt took off without a second thought, desperate with the idea that this could be his last run with his Packmates, his sisters. Mercedes came up fast behind him and pushed him back South toward where their favorite stream ran near the edge of their territory. Rachel came speeding to Kurt’s other side with Brittany close behind her. She snapped at the back of Kurt’s legs and the Beta whirled around, tackling the brown wolf with ease. Brittany leapt over the pair of them and continued on after Mercedes.

Kurt let Rachel up and crouched, wagging his tail furiously. The brunet barked and the two of them pounced, snapping and yelping when their teeth snagged on heavy fur. Mercedes howled from somewhere ahead of them and Kurt and the brown wolf took off again, heading for the deep part of the water. They slid through damp soil as they reached the banks of the creek and Kurt shoved his friend, laughing as Rachel tumbled headfirst into the water. He growled triumphantly and Mercedes promptly pushed him in after the smaller girl. She laughed as they came up spluttering and shaking their coats indignantly. Brittany snuffled and helped Rachel from the water, leaving behind a seething Kurt.

The Beta rose and shook himself. He shivered as the night air swept through his damp fur.

 _I love you, Kurt,_ said Brittany suddenly. Kurt whipped around to face her. _We all do. We love you so much._ Kurt’s heart clenched and he turned desperately to face Mercedes.

 _No,_ he thought, trying and failing to keep the panic out of his thoughts. _I’m not ready for this. I’m not ready to leave. Cedes._ He tossed his head and hot tears sprung to his eyes, rolling down his muzzle. _Cedes. Oh, god, I don’t want to leave, please, I don’t want to leave, I love you, I love you I don’t want to go_

 _Beta?_ Finn’s voice drifted through the link, distant and concerned. _What’s wrong?_ Kurt ignored him, finding his Pack and pushing his thoughts through their minds.

 _Britt says that it’s coming but I don’t want to go and I love you I love all of you please please please Alpha don’t let him take me please_ Mercedes moved forward. _Kurt,_ she said.

But then, the Call came.

It rose over the trees and rang through the air, fuller and more beautiful than any sound Kurt had ever heard. It bled through his ears and over his bones, rushing through his muscles and deeper inside his mind, his heart. Kurt began to run, heedless of the wolves around him, focused solely on the Call. He was headed back to the thicket, following steady thrum of his Dominant’s heart as he ran toward the Beta. They met at the West end of the grass and Kurt leapt over the larger wolf, dodging and snarling happily. Blaine turned with a speed surprising for his size and caught Kurt in his side. The two fell and rolled through the grass, digging and fighting and ripping at each other with claws and teeth. The two Packs cried out around them and Kurt felt a pang at the familiar voices.

He squirmed, the new bond swayed, and Blaine growled. The Alpha darted in and clamped his jaws around Kurt’s neck. The delicate skin split and blood welled in Blaine’s mouth and everything went quiet. Then the Alpha shifted his grip, and Kurt felt new. He squirmed and his Mate released his neck. Blaine tipped his head back and howled, his voice filled with pride and the vicious finality of a Claim. Quinn gave an answer filled with anguish and loss and Kurt shivered at the hollow sound. He whined and his Mate let him up, shivering and almost unable to stand. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt’s side and the white wolf nuzzled the other gratefully.

 _ **There’s something wrong,**_ said Kurt. The Pack bond was still there, but it wavered, weak and terrifyingly strained while something new vied for its place. Kurt pushed it down, viciously, violently, and the Westerville Pack’s scent stayed faint.

 **No Beta now,** said Blaine gently. **Broken.**

 _No,_ Kurt snapped. _ **Santana. Santana. Puck!**_ Kurt pushed and shouted and the Alpha wolf turned to him, his eyes dark and pained.

 **Not Pack,** said a towering female, her voice thick with disbelief. **He can’t talk to them. Not Pack. How, anak na?** Kurt ignored her.

 _ **I relinquish my role,**_ said Kurt.

 _No._ Santana was staring at him, bristling with fright. _I can’t, Beta._

 **I pass this onto you, Santana Lopez,** said Kurt. _**May you hunt with honor. You’re Beta now.**_

The Latina quivered and snarled, backing slowly away from her Pack. Puck howled and his Mate joined him, their voices twisting and shaking the birds from their trees. Brittany shot behind Santana and snarled, snapping at her friend. The Latina sprung forward in surprise and Quinn took the opportunity to pounce, pinning the pitch-colored wolf and growling for her Mate. Puck stood over Santana and settled a heavy hand on her right shoulder. He let it shift slightly and winced as he pushed past the collar. Kurt tensed as his own shoulder twinged with remembered pain, but he watched anyway as Puck dug in his claws and ripped, marking the girl as his second. Santana gave as close to a shriek as a wolf could give and the Pack howled.

Kurt shivered as something inside him broke. The Mating bond was not what he expected; all of it was Blaine but most of it was numb and strange-feeling, like a limb that didn’t function. In a different place where Kurt usually felt his family, there was a hollow sort of feeling as though a piece of him had been removed but nothing had filled up the space. Kurt shook himself and looked to the big, chocolate-colored wolf standing with his Pack. Mercedes stepped forward and whined, and Kurt realized she was saying something to him. Abruptly, he began to cry.

 **Oh, god,** he moaned. **They’re gone. I can’t feel them anymore. They’re gone.** Blaine moved then, covering Kurt’s smaller body with his own.

 **It’s okay, Kurt,** he said. It was like a wave of calm washing through the former Beta, and he felt the sharp sense of loss dull to an ache just behind his heart. **We’re Pack now.**

Kurt gave a low, pitiful growl, resisting, but leaned against his Mate. A cold nose poked affectionately at his side and Kurt turned his head to find a new, cinnamon wolf beside him. Blaine growled viciously as the boy licked Kurt’s muzzle, but the other wolf ignored him and tapped his nose to Kurt’s.

 **Don’t worry,** he said. **Take care of you. Pack, now.** The submissive boy rubbed his face against Kurt’s and the white wolf felt an unexpected surge of affection.

 **I’m Thad,** he said. Kurt gave Thad a small lick on the cheek. Blaine snarled again and snapped at his Packmate, and the boy pulled back reluctantly.

 **Go with Alpha,** he said. **I’ll be here.** Blaine nudged at his Mate, and Kurt whined. 

**We can be friends?** He asked, feeling miserable and hating the weakness in his voice. Thad nodded. **Promise?**

 **Promise,** said Thad. Kurt licked his muzzle and growled lowly from his chest, thanking the other boy. Blaine tipped his head back and howled, and he and Kurt took off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: None, unless vague nudity offends you...?**   


**Chapter Four**

Kurt followed his Mate across the quiet Ohio farmland toward Westerville. Blaine ran swiftly and with a grace rarely seen in wolves so large. Kurt barked, nipping at Blaine's heels and jumping out of the way before the Alpha had a chance to turn his head. He flitted from side to side, cutting streaks through the grass without breaking a blade. Blaine sped up, trying to overtake the other boy but Kurt simply darted underneath the Alpha, his back brushing Blaine's belly. The bigger wolf snorted softly in surprise and Kurt bared his teeth, elated.

Blaine howled and he and Kurt turned toward the outskirts of Westerville, sprinting through backyards and the darkened expanses of empty two-lane white wolf traveled as far ahead as he dared, determined to hold his own against the bigger wolf. He followed old traces of Blaine's scent through the silent residential streets of Westerville's upper side, where the houses were bigger than any they had in Lima. Behind him, Blaine began to slow his pace, and Kurt dropped behind his Mate as they closed in on a spot where the Alpha's scent mixed and swirled with others.

 **Here,** said Blaine. **Inside.** He leapt forward, landing in his human skin, and Kurt started at the quickness of the shift. Blaine opened the backdoor of the mansion in front of them and let Kurt inside, barely waiting until his tail was over the threshold to shut the door with a snap. He shifted again, mahogany fur glistening, and nudged Kurt toward a set of stairs. **Up. Room.**

They came to a bedroom at the end of the hall and Kurt whined, stomping his feet nervously in the doorway. Blaine shifted again and stepped around the white wolf, cooing lightly.

"Come on, Kurt," he murmured. His eyes still held the unnatural brightness that accompanied the Change, and they shone unnervingly out from his handsome face. "I'm not going to hurt you, baby. We're just going to sleep, I promise. Just come inside."

Kurt whined again and shuffled forward almost unwilling. The Mating bond pulled.

"That's it. Come on, I know you're tired, Kurt. Let's just sleep. I'll even stay in my skin, okay?" Kurt shook his head and crept into the room, snuffling at the myriad of new scents.

 **Change back,** he said. Blaine smiled and shifted.

 **Thank you,** he said. **It's okay, I promise.**

They crawled into Blaine's big bed, careful of their claws against the covers. Kurt pressed himself underneath the window, huddling with his side against the wall. Blaine curled protectively around him, sniffing contentedly. The white wolf allowed the Alpha's scent to wash over him and he could feel the Mating bond strengthening. Blaine's contentment trickled down the link, surprising in its sincerity. Kurt tucked himself against the Alpha and cut the feeling off before he fell asleep.

* * *

Warm fingers slid along his arm to grip his hand where it was curled tightly against his chest, and Kurt was jarred awake. His human skin was tender and his joints were sore from shifting in the middle of the night. Fingers interlaced with his. Kurt exhaled. Blaine shifted and pressed himself against his Mate, growling lowly. Kurt tensed at the slide of the other boy's bare skin against his and he forced himself to take deep, slow, breaths.

"Good morning," the Alpha murmured, his breath tickling Kurt's neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Kurt admitted quietly. "I want—may I go to the bathroom, please?" Blaine seemed taken aback by the question.

"Oh, um, of course," he said, relinquishing his hold. Kurt forced what he hoped was a smile onto his face and hurried to the door, peering cautiously into the huge house.

"It's the first door across the hall to the right," said Blaine. Kurt jumped but nodded gratefully before he left. Kurt shut himself inside the white-tiled bathroom and let himself lean against the cool wood of the door. He exhaled.

"I need to call my Dad," he whispered to himself. It felt better to say it out loud, to admit that he missed his father. In the other room, Blaine was moving quietly around.

Kurt forced his body into motion and wet one of the less-nice-looking towels from the rack to wipe his body down. Blood and dirt was caked in light patches over his skin that came off brown and sticky, revealing shallow wounds in some places, bruises in others. It had been a rough run. Kurt let out a little sigh and put the towel into what looked like a laundry hamper and stepped back out into the hallway. He took the opportunity to look around the hallway and jumped at a shadow on the landing of the stairs. A short, dark-haired boy was standing frozen, staring. Kurt suddenly remembered his distinct lack of clothing and realized he had no idea if the Westerville Pack accepted open nudity the way Lima did.

"Oh," said the new boy, blushing. "Sorry." He looked toward Blaine's bedroom and back at Kurt. He blushed harder and shifted uncomfortably in his own tattered-looking boxers. "I didn't realize…are you Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt replied, red tinting his cheeks. "I'm sorry about this." Kurt crossed his arms awkwardly over his chest, knowing it wouldn't help anything. "Do you usually not…?"

"Oh," the boy exclaimed. "No! No, it's not that; I'm used to that. I was just surprised is all. I'm Thad."

Kurt's face lit up at the boy's name and Thad grinned shyly back.

"I remember," Kurt said happily. "I didn't recognize your voice. Thank you so, so much for last night." Thad nodded and smiled wider, his back straightening.

"No problem," he said. "I meant it, about being your friend. You should probably get back to Blaine, though," he added.

"Yeah," said Kurt, dismissively as he could. "Well, it was nice to meet you again, Thad. I guess I'll see you later?"

Thad nodded again and Kurt took the gesture as a goodbye, turning back to the bedroom. He found Blaine pacing incessantly and paused a moment to watch the tense of his muscles as he moved. Blaine whipped around when the door clicked shut and Kurt froze, his hand still gripping the doorknob. A beautiful, full smile split the boy's face and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He wondered, wistfully, what it would have been like to meet Blaine in another life, filled with shy glances and hand-holding and kisses over coffee dates in over-priced cafés. He wondered, secretly, if he would have loved this boy anyway. Kurt pushed the blasphemous thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on the Alpha in front of him. Blaine was still smiling, but it wavered now.

"You okay?" he asked. Kurt nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said politely. Blaine's smile dropped.

"Kurt," he said. The taller boy forced himself not to bristle at the shallow, placating tone. "Do you know one of the reasons I like you so much?"

"Enlighten me," Kurt snapped, knowing he was probably going to regret it. Blaine's smile returned with full force.

"It's because you're so, well…curt." Kurt snorted derisively and Blaine laughed. "You're sweet and cute but you don't take anything from anybody. You always make your opinions known." Blaine stepped toward his Mate, his eyes dark and warm.

"So, Kurt," he said again. "You okay?" Kurt's body reacted to the Alpha's nearness, and he felt a shock of resentment.

"Well," he said. "I'm standing stark naked in the middle of a room that belongs to a boy I barely know, I've left my entire family behind for a Pack I've never met, and I have no idea if my Dad knows I'm okay." Blaine reached out a hand to steady him, and Kurt hated the calm that radiated from the other boy's touch. He shifted his weight minutely away from his Mate, ignoring the pull in the back of his mind.

"Do you mind if I call home?" he grit out. Blaine's eyes went wide and he flailed for a moment.

"Oh! Oh my goodness of course," he stammered. "Let me—cell phone!" Blaine grabbed the iPhone resting on the mess of papers atop his desk and passed it to Kurt. He smiled self-deprecatingly as the taller boy dialed, and Kurt had to bite back smile back as he waited for his Dad to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Kurt sagged at the sound of his father's voice. "I—"

"Kurt? Where are you? I haven't found Puck yet but—"

"Dad."

"—agreed yesterday that you were meeting the Westerville Pack, and—"

"Daddy," Kurt whispered, turning away from Blaine's worried face. "Daddy, I'm Mated."

Burt was silent.

"Dad?"

"Kurt, that's—" Burt sounded close to tears and Kurt hated it. "That's wonderful, Kurt."

"I miss you," Kurt whispered. "Please, Dad, I just want to go home."

"I know kiddo. But you're not in our Pack anymore. You are home." Burt said thickly.

"No," Kurt hissed vehemently. "I don't care. I don't want to be here with him." Blaine inhaled sharply behind him, but Kurt barreled on. "I want to come home. I want my Pack."

"Kurt," his father snapped. "They're your Pack now." Kurt bit his lip and took a deep breath to keep from crying.

"I know it's hard, kiddo," Burt continued. "I remember what your Mom was like when I first brought her home. But nothing's gonna change right away." Kurt let out a hysterical little laugh and Burt waited before continuing. "I promise I'll see you soon. Let me talk to Blaine, okay?"

Kurt handed the phone to his Mate without sparing the boy a glance and sat on the bed, staring at his feet. Blaine paced as he spoke.

"Of course," he was saying, his voice earnest. "I just—I just want him to be happy." He stopped, listening intently.

"Yeah," he said finally, "that's what my Pack always told me. But I don't—" Blaine paused again. Kurt looked up and they locked eyes for a moment before the Alpha continued.

"Alright. I'll speak to my mother and then I'll bring him over." Kurt looked away. "Okay. We'll see you soon, Mr. Hummel. Goodbye."

Blaine hung up and sat the phone back down on his desk.

"Come on," he said softly, holding his hand out to his Mate. "We're going to see my mom."

They managed to find a pair of loose-fitting pants of Blaine's that almost covered Kurt's ankles and once they were both semi-dressed they made their way downstairs. The living room was blessedly empty and Blaine got settled Kurt on the couch before disappearing out the front door. Kurt took the precious moment alone as a chance to really listen to Blaine's house. He could hear someone (Thad, maybe?) moving around in the bathroom upstairs, and the soft sound of someone sleeping in one of the bedrooms next to Blaine's. Kurt realized with a jolt that he knew nothing about his Mate's family except for what he'd heard of Blaine's famous father. Wayne Anderson, known for his work in Werewolf Rights, was all anyone ever talked about.

The front door opened and Kurt jumped at the sound, startled out of his thoughts. Blaine smiled affectionately at him as he entered the house and Kurt blushed at being caught off guard. A woman came floating in behind him. Kurt could see instantly where Blaine had inherited his unusual grace. Amparo Ramos-Anderson—famous not only because of her husband, but for being the daughter of the strongest Pack in the Philippines—filled the room with her presence. She stood a good three inches shorter than her son (which was saying something), but Blaine definitely had her eyes and her build and her smooth, tan skin. Amparo smiled and beckoned Kurt over, spreading her arms.

"Kurt," she said, "it's good to finally meet you." Kurt rose and accepted the Alpha's embrace, surprised at the sympathy radiating from the small woman. She kissed him gently on the cheek and when Kurt pulled back Amparo kept a warm hand on his shoulder.

"We're anxious to welcome you to our Pack properly, Kurt," she told him, "but I know this will be hard. Blaine is going to take you back to your father's, and you'll get another week at McKinley." Blaine made a noise of protest, but his mother ignored him and kept her eyes locked with Kurt's. "It isn't long, but your instincts are going to start kicking in soon." Amparo paused for a moment. "Have you two…?"

"No," said Kurt quickly. His face flushed and he was suddenly very aware of Blaine's nearness. "No. We haven't, um, done that. Yet." Amparo nodded kindly.

"That's fine," she soothed. "It's perfectly normal to wait." Amparo addressed the last to her son, and Kurt barely managed to swallow the hysterical bubble of laughter that tried to escape. The Elder Alpha caught his eye and smiled sympathetically.

"I won't keep you any longer." Amparo took her son's hand and guided it to Kurt's. "Make sure you're always touching. It will calm you both."

The two teens waited respectfully for Amparo to leave the room before Blaine tugged Kurt to the door.

"Do you mind if my sister tags along?" Blaine asked as they stepped out onto the porch. There was a male—still transformed—curled up in the corner with a woman wrapped around him.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Kurt murmured quietly, as not to wake the sleeping pair. "Where is she?"

A girlish shriek echoed over the sprawling green lawn and Kurt raised his brow as a tiny tanned blur went streaking by them.

"Oh," he said wryly. "Never mind." Blaine let out a somewhat startled laugh and gave Kurt a lopsided smile.

"Let me get her," he said.

The little girl zipped by again, giggling hysterically. Her would-be captor—the dappled grey wolf from the previous night—barked in Blaine's direction and flopped in the middle of the yard. Kurt giggled and Blaine rolled his eyes. He caught his sister on her next flyby and spun her around, letting her wrap her squirmy legs around his waist.

"Ella Belle," said Blaine, "you are indecent." The little laughed shrilly and squirmed in her brother's arms. Blaine kissed her cheek.

"Come on, honey, let's get some clothes on you, okay?" Blaine turned to Kurt. "Kurt, this is Ellie. Ellie, this is Kurt. He's—"

"Is he your Mate, Blaine?" she asked excitedly. Blaine rolled his eyes again but his answering smile was wide.

"Yeah," he said proudly. "Come on. You wanna wear one of your pretty dresses today?" Kurt trailed after his Mate as he carried his sister back inside the house.

"Yay!" Ellie grinned and bounced "Can I wear the yellow one, B?"

"Sure," Blaine told her, and she squirmed so much that for a second Kurt was afraid the Alpha would drop her on the stairs. But Blaine simply rolled his eyes, shot his Mate a conspiratorial grin, and carried his sister to the door next to the bathroom. She hopped down and opened it to reveal a room painted a blinding shade of pink. Ellie skipped inside and disappeared into her closet.

"Is she always like this?" Kurt asked warily. Blaine chuckled.

"When she's awake? Pretty much." He shifted so his arm was touching Kurt's. "Mom says I was the same when I was her age."

"How old is she?"

"Just turned five…three months ago? Yeah."

"Ah."

The closet door burst open and Ellie twirled, the yellow skirt of her dress fanning about her legs. Blaine whistled.

"You look gorgeous, doll," he said in his best mobster voice. "Now come on. Mom's gonna leave in a little and you have to stay with me." Ellie rolled her eyes in a fair imitation of her brother and held out a hand to Kurt. The boy took it, surprised, and Ellie grinned.

"Do you like my dress, Kurt?" The boy smiled.

"Yellow is definitely your color," he said flatteringly. Ellie giggled.

"I like you," she informed him happily. Kurt allowed himself to be led downstairs and back outside to where what had to be Blaine's car was parked in the driveway.

"Can I sit with Kurt?" Ellie asked, bouncing excitedly. Blaine gave his Mate a questioning look as he unlocked the doors and Kurt smiled indulgently.

"I don't mind if you're brother doesn't," he said. Ellie grinned and raised her arms, little fingers wiggling. Kurt hoisted her up with one arm around her middle and opened the door with the other. Blaine smiled at him as they slid into the car.

"You're strong," he murmured as the engine started. Kurt raised a brow at Blaine around the squirming child in his lap.

"She's lighter than my backpack," he deadpanned. Blaine flushed a little as he pulled away from his house.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean—sorry." Kurt sighed.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "You're fine. I'm just a little tired."

Blaine nodded and Ellie turned to face Kurt in his lap.

"Are you going to live with us?" she demanded.

"Yep."

"Then where are we going?"

"To my Dad's house."

"Why?"

"Ellie," said Blaine.

"Because I'm going to miss him." Ellie cocked her head at Kurt.

"But—aren't you happy that Blaine's your Mate?"

"Oh, honey," Kurt sighed. "I barely know Blaine at all." The Alpha's hands clenched briefly on the steering wheel. "And even if I was excited, don't you miss your Daddy when he goes away?"

"Yeah," said Ellie sullenly. "But he goes away a lot."

"Well, I'd miss mine, too," Kurt told her. "And I'm going to stay with him for just a little longer while everything gets settled."

"But you're going to Blaine's school now, right?"

"I have friends, sweetie," Kurt said gently. "They're—were my Pack. I'm going to miss them, too."

Ellie went quiet, staring down at her lap. A frown marred her face. Kurt imagined the little girl unlearning everything her family and traditions had taught her about happily Mated couples immediately falling into each other's arms.

"Ellie," Kurt mused. The little girl looked up at him, still frowning. "That's a pretty nickname. Did Blaine give it to you?"

"Yeah," she said. Her expression was guarded, and Kurt kicked himself for opening his mouth. Blaine was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"What's it short for?"

"Elephant," said the girl seriously. Kurt let out a startled laugh.

"Ellie," Blaine sang, his voice teasing, "come on. It's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" she cried. "Momma is so mean!" Kurt's mouth quirked.

"I'm sure she isn't," he assured her. Ellie shook her head vigorously. "Come on. What's it short for? Auriella?" Blaine snorted into the steering wheel and Kurt bit his lip to keep from snickering.

"No," said Ellie miserably. "It's," her voice shook, "Elenore."

Kurt burst out laughing and covered his mouth quickly to stifle the sound. Blaine started chuckling and the two of them dissolved into helpless giggles. Ellie pouted in Kurt's lap.

"It's not funny," she whined. Kurt forced himself to calm down.

"No," he assured her. "No, it's not." He smiled, still chuckling. "I think Elenore is a beautiful name."

"It's not," said Ellie firmly. "I hate it." Kurt smiled.

" _Elenore, gee I think you're swell, and you really do me well. You're my pride and joy etcetera,_ " Kurt sang. " _Elenore can I take the time to ask you to speak your mind? Tell me that you love me better._ "

Ellie's mouth gaped.

"Your voice is so pretty," she gasped. "How do you do that?" Kurt laughed.

"I'm good at singing," he told her. "I've been doing it for a while." He gestured to the girl's brother. "Blaine sings too, you know."

"Yeah, but not like you," said Elenore in awe.

"No-one sings like you," Blaine murmured. Kurt rolled his eyes, flushing, and Ellie giggled.

"Bet you didn't know your name was in a song, huh?" Kurt asked. Ellie shook her head, smiling shyly.

"No," she said. And then, "will you sing some more?" Kurt laughed and tugged at a lock of the girl's curly black hair.

"Sure," he replied. "Can we turn on the radio?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt flicked it on and started searching for his favorite station. Ellie's eyes went wide.

"Is this...?" she gasped. Kurt nodded.

"It is," he said, and sang along. _"Let's get down to business—"_

 _"To defeat the Huns!"_ Ellie crowed.

 _"Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?"_ Kurt tickled the girl and Ellie gasped the next line through a fit of giggles.

_"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through—"_

_"Mister I'll,"_ Blaine sang, _"make a man out of you!"_

They sang at the top of their lungs until they lost the station and switched to pop. Kurt and Ellie knew less of the songs, but Blaine knew more, so Kurt took advantage of the chance to listen to his Mate sing without the confines of a choreographed routine. The boy's voice was beautiful, and Kurt had fun despite himself. He noticed, though, when they crossed the Pack lines into Lima territory. Puck's scent hit him like a punch to the gut, the deep, rough smell streaked with hints of Quinn underneath. It hit him, and for the first time it didn't feel like home. Kurt stiffened and Blaine glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Ellie was staring out the window, fascinated.

"Yeah," Kurt said hesitantly. "It's just strange. I can feel Puck." Blaine nodded.

"Well, it's just about another hour," he said. "You'll feel better when you're with your blood." Ellie settled. Her breathing was getting deep and slow, and she yawned.

"Let's take a nap," said Kurt softly. "We'll be there in no time."

"Will you sing to me?" she murmured.

"Sure," said Kurt. _"Words are spilling out like endless rain into a paper cup..."_

* * *

Kurt woke to Blaine shaking his shoulder and Elenore sleeping quietly in his lap. They were parked outside his Dad's house and Kurt could smell Carole cooking lunch inside. He heard Finn laugh, and his chest ached.

"We're here," Blaine whispered. "You want me to take her?" Kurt shook his head.

"I've got her," he said. He cradled Ellie's head against his chest and slipped an arm underneath her knees. Blaine opened the door for him. Ellie shifted and mumbled as Kurt carried her toward the house.

"Blaine?" she said sleepily.

"Hey, honey," said Kurt. "We're at my Dad's house."

"Already?" Ellie wriggled around until she was sitting upright, her thin arms locked around Kurt's neck.

"Told you it wouldn't take long," Kurt teased. She smiled and wrinkled her nose at him.

"It smells funny," she announced. Blaine nodded.

"That's because we're in another Pack's territory," he said. "Do you remember what 'territory' means?"

"Like land."

"That's right," said Blaine. "Land that you own, but not with money." He took his sister from Kurt and set her lightly on her feet. "Best behavior, okay, Ella Belle?"

Ellie nodded and slipped her hand into Blaine's just as the front door opened. Finn stepped out, tall and glowering. He caught sight of Kurt and took a startled step back.

"Kurt! Dude," he said. "I didn't—you smell—" He paused, looking pained. "You don't smell like us anymore." Kurt shook his head.

"I'm not Pack anymore, Finn," he said quietly. "Can we come in, please? We need to talk to Dad."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, dude, come in." Finn stepped aside and shut the door behind them. Ellie gaped up at the tall boy.

"Whoa," she said. "Who're you?"

"Sweetie," Blaine started, "let's—"

"I'm Ellie," she interrupted, and stuck out her hand. Finn smiled and bent down to accept the offered greeting.

"I'm Finn," he told her. "I'm Kurt's brother."

"You're tall," Ellie informed him. Finn flashed the little girl his most charming grin.

"Nah," he said. "You're just short." Elenore blushed and giggled.

"Finn," said Kurt. "I don't think Rachel would be jealous of you flirting with a five-year-old, but let's not risk it, okay?" Finn laughed and enveloped his stepbrother in a hung. Kurt breathed deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of soapsweatcottonFinnhome and for a few seconds everything was back to normal.

"Kurt," Ellie whispered loudly. "I think there's something wrong with Blaine."

Kurt tensed out of his stepbrother's embrace to find his Mate shaking beside him, his fists clenched dangerously.

"Whoa," said Finn. He pulled Kurt closer automatically. A snarl ripped through Blaine's throat and he looked ready to jump the bigger boy.

"Blaine," said Kurt sharply. The boy started and covered his mouth, cutting the sound off abruptly.

"Oh," he said, muffled and nonplussed. Someone laughed from behind them and the teens looked around to find Burt grinning in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Just, don't worry about it, Blaine. You two are new at this. It's normal." Finn frowned.

"You mean I can't hug Kurt anymore?" he asked, upset.

"No," said Blaine quickly. "No, I'll be fine now. It just—it caught me off guard, that's all." He did stand closer to Kurt, though, and the taller teen slipped his fingers through Blaine's.

"Are you Kurt's daddy?" asked Ellie suddenly. Burt nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "And you are?"

"I'm Blaine's sister," Ellie said proudly. "I'm Ellie."

"Hi, Ellie, I'm Burt." He shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Ellie smiled and turned back to Finn.

"Kurt sang on the way down," she told him excitedly. "He sounds like an angel." Finn grinned and scooped the little girl into his arms.

"He does, doesn't he?" Finn said, somewhat sadly. "I know someone else who sings like an angel. You wanna meet her?"

"Can I, Alpha?" Ellie asked. It took a second for Kurt to realize she was addressing her brother.

"Sure, honey," said Blaine.

"Yes!" Finn hefted Ellie onto his shoulders and carried his sister off. Blaine mouthed a 'thank you' in the huge teen's direction and turned back to his Mate.

"Who is he introducing her to?" Blaine murmured quietly as he and Kurt followed Burt into the living room.

"Rachel," Kurt replied. "His girlfriend." Blaine cocked his head.

"Girlfriend? They're not courting?" he asked, surprised.

"Not unless you're very serious," said Kurt. "We're a bit less…traditional than Westerville Pack." Blaine nodded thoughtfully and bit his lip.

"I—I'm not sorry that you're my Mate," he said. Kurt felt his honesty tug at the back of his mind. "But I am sorry that it—that I'm not what you wanted."

Kurt opened his mouth to reassure the boy—because Blaine was, Blaine was everything Kurt wanted, he could _feel_ it, he just didn't _know_ it—but then Burt was talking to them and they had to pay attention.

"You talk to your Elder Alpha?" he asked gruffly. Blaine nodded.

"My mother said Kurt was to be given a week to adjust. A week more with his former Pack," Blaine informed, his voice carefully even. 'We'll put in for his transfer to Dalton on Monday, if you could do the same at McKinley. As for living arrangements," he turned to his Mate. "That's really up to you, Kurt." Kurt raised a brow.

"You mean I could have my own room," he said. Blaine looked pained at the thought.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Whatever makes you happy." Kurt sighed.

"I don't need my own room," he said grudgingly. "Just my own closet." Blaine laughed, relieved.

"Can do," he said. Burt smiled wanly at them.

"Alright," he said. "Look, I'm not for beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna say this. I want to be able to see my kid." Blaine opened his mouth and Burt shook his head, silencing the boy. "I want him to be able to see me anytime he wants." Blaine's brow furrowed.

"That's not exactly…customary," he said carefully. Burt's eyes narrowed and Blaine held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I would never want to keep Kurt from you, Alpha Hummel. But the Elders in my Pack are keen on clean separations."

"So that means what for my son, exactly?"

"He might be limited to phone calls for a couple months," Blaine admitted. "But hopefully the week now will help." The young Alpha took a deep breath. "I—"

"What do you think, Kurt?" Burt interrupted. Kurt froze on the couch.

"Dad," he started warily. He shot a sideways glance at Blaine. "I don't know if…"

"No," said Blaine. He had turned, almost fully facing his Mate. "Always tell me, Kurt." The taller teen locked eyes with him for a moment and then looked back at his father.

"I'll be okay, Dad," he said. "But I will call you. And Finn." Kurt paused. "And Mercedes. And Rachel. And Brittany. And Quinn. And—"

"Okay, okay," Burt grumbled, exasperated. "Don't give the poor kid a heart attack." Kurt turned to find Blaine giving him a rather dumbstruck look.

"So," said Kurt, raising a brow at the boy, "I'm assuming that's all good?" The Alpha shook himself.

"Yeah," he said. "That's…wonderful." His eyes roamed Kurt's face thoughtfully. "You should keep your friends." Kurt smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," he said. Blaine took his hand Burt cleared his throat.

"You better take good care of my son, kiddo," he said bluntly. "If you don't, you better bet I'll come down on you like the wrath of God." Blaine laughed a little nervously.

"You don't have to worry," he said. "We'll take care of Kurt, I promise."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his but taller teen found no reassurance at the other boy's warm touch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After Blaine left, the Mating bond did nothing but pull at Kurt's insides. He started Monday with a headache and his chest cut to ribbons by sporadic flashes of emotions that didn't belong to him. Kurt didn't know if it was normal, or how he was going to stand it, but he was determined to last his week. He slammed his locker shut and winced at the sound.

"Kurt!" There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Tina standing behind him, surprised. "I thought you'd be with Blaine. Is something wrong?"

"No," Kurt replied, smiling. "Amparo gave me a week to spend with you guys." He pulled the strap on his bag higher up his shoulder and rubbed absently at the bite-wound on his neck. "Puck didn't tell you?"

"No! Oh my gosh, Kurt, that's great." Tina beamed at her friend. "But won't you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Blaine."

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Kurt agreed, reluctantly. "The bond does pull a little." Tina blinked.

"Well, you are going to see him, aren't you?" she asked slowly. Kurt offered Tina his arm as they navigated their way to the choir room.

"I don't know," he said, carefully nonchalant. "We didn't really discuss it." Tina frowned.

"Well, he is your dominant," she mused. "I guess if he wants to, he'll see you. I personally couldn't imagine a day without Mike. Much less a week." Tina patted his arm. "You'd feel better if he came." Kurt bit back a sneer and held the door open for the girl.

"I guess you're right," he said neutrally. Rachel hit a high in her personal vocal warm-ups and Kurt's head throbbed violently. He sighed.

"I _hope_ you're right," he amended. "My head is killing me. Mr. Schue!" The choir teacher looked up from where he was glancing over sheet music with Brad. "May I be excused?"

"Oh, uh, I guess," he said. "What's up, Kurt?"

"Just a werewolf thing," Kurt assured him. "Nothing too serious. I'll be fine; I'm just not feeling well." Schue nodded concernedly.

"Sure thing, Kurt." Schuester motioned the boy over. "I'll write you a pass to the nurse—sound good?"

"The library would be fine," said Kurt. Rachel's voice hit another peak, and he winced. "I just need somewhere—quiet." Schuester smiled understandingly and scribbled a pass on a post-it.

"Feel better," he said. Kurt nodded absently and turned to leave.

"Kurt!" The teen raised his eyes as Puck sauntered into the choir room, voice booming. "What're you doing in my territory?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Your wit knows no bounds," he said dryly. "And I was the one that gave Amparo your number. Idiot." Puckerman grinned and enveloped Kurt in a tight hug.

"We miss you, Beta," he said as the boy pulled away.

"I'm not a Beta anymore," Kurt reminded him.

"Bullshit," Puck said immediately. "If that Mate of yours doesn't pick you to be his second, he's stupider than his haircut."

"Hey, don't knock the curls." Kurt whirled around.

"Blaine!" he yelped. "What're you doing here?"

"I knew you had glee and then lunch, so I thought I might steal you for a while," he said. He nodded to Puckerman. "Sorry about the short notice, Puck. I thought I might surprise him." Blaine took Kurt's hand and Puck's lip curled.

"Fine with me, dude," he said. "Kurt's not in my Pack anymore." Tension shot through Kurt's shoulders for an instant and then it was gone and he was leading Blaine away, head tucked down. Puck huffed and set a heavy hand on the back of Kurt's neck.

"Hey," he snapped. "You're still my boy, Princess." He turned Kurt's head, squeezing his neck gently. "I still got your back."

The shorter teen nodded gratefully at his former Alpha and a wave of discomfort ran down his Mating bond. He sighed.

"Thank you, Puck," he said quietly. "I'll keep in touch." Then, louder, "See you guys. Bye, Mr. Schue. I'll be back for rehearsal this afternoon."

He drew away from his friends and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go out." Blaine smiled broadly and the discomfort was gone. He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Lima Bean okay?" he asked as he steered Kurt outside.

"Sure."

Blaine spoke incessantly during the drive to the coffee shop. Kurt stopped forcing himself to reply after a while, letting the boy's voice becoming an unwelcome yet comforting lull in the background. He found the hollow place in him and searched it, prodding gently at the edges, finding them raw and hot and aching. It was a strangely-shaped hole, with haunches and shoulders and a wide, dripping maw. It growled and whined at him, clawing at itself as it wallowed. It knew Kurt knew what could soothe the ache it its belly and hated him for it. Kurt considered. He thought about letting the bond form, letting it in all at once, letting himself change so rapidly he wouldn't even notice. He shuddered and the wolf-void howled.

"You alright?" Kurt was startled out of his thoughts by Blaine's question and didn't answer for a long moment.

"Can we just…pretend for a little while?" he asked quietly. "I want to get to know you without…all of this." Blaine bit his lip, watching him silently until the taller boy began to squirm.

"Is it important to you?" he asked finally.

"Yes." Blaine reached out to squeeze Kurt's hand briefly.

"Then that's fine." Blaine put his hand back on the steering wheel and the rest of the drive was silent.

When they got there, Kurt let himself smile, and they had a nice time.

* * *

By Thursday Mercedes was shooting Kurt questioning, eager looks that made him want to roll his eyes and strangle her all at once. He settled for glaring at her as they made their way down the lunch line, ignoring the noise and occasional shove from their classmates.

"What?" he asked. Kurt ladled something that vaguely resembled mashed potatoes onto his tray and moved farther down the line.

"You know what," Mercedes teased. "Come on, Kurt. Details." Kurt huffed and carried his tray to an empty table, ignoring the sneers from the jocks as he passed them.

"There aren't any," he muttered. Mercedes grinned and rolled her eyes as they sat.

"Come on, Kurt," she egged. "I _know_ you've been seeing that boy behind my back. What's he like?" She sighed wistfully and he hated it. "Your bond must be great."

"It's not the bond," he snapped. "You know I don't like things clouding my judgment, 'Cedes." Kurt poked angrily at his food. "It's not the bond. It's just Blaine." The girl didn't reply, and when Kurt looked up, Mercedes was staring at him, her brow furrowed.

"You mean you're not—did you not accept the bond?" Kurt straightened his shoulders.

"I accepted," he said cautiously. "Just not…completely." Mercedes shook her head.

"I'd be careful doing that, Kurt," she said. Her lips pursed and Kurt felt a pang at the unexpected disapproval. "Blaine might be okay now, but I wouldn't count on him appreciating you treating him like this later."

"What do you mean, 'treating him like this'?" Kurt hissed. "I talked to Blaine about it. He understands."

"And you understand what it's like for him, too, then?" Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean, Mercedes?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Stop hinting. Just tell me what your problem is." Mercedes' eyes narrowed and she gave Kurt her most withering look.

"He's probably in pain, Kurt," she snapped. "And I mean actual, physical pain." Kurt opened his mouth angrily and Mercedes cut him off. "Uh-uh, white boy. From what you told me, that boy is head over heels for you. I bet you he's keeping quiet so you don't feel bad about locking him out." Mercedes eyed him. "You do remember what Puck was like, don't you?"

Kurt stared at his friend in disbelief, his stomach churning. He felt for his bond. There was the wolf-void, snarling and whimpering; he ignored it and brushed against the spot where Blaine should be.

His entire body filled with an ache that blossomed from a singing, stinging pain in his chest, just behind his heart. Kurt resisted the urge to double over and let out a rattling breath. He let go of Blaine's part of the bond and it snapped back into place but the echo of his Mate's pain did not leave his skin.

"Oh my god," he choked. Mercedes frowned again.

"Kurt? Look, I—"

"I need to go," he said haltingly.

"But—"

"Just stop," he spat. He felt his face contort into something horrible for a fleeting second and stomped away before he could snarl again.

"Kurt!"

He was out of cafeteria a moment later, uncaring that he was moving too fast for a human. He flew through the halls and made his way to the quiet dark of the choir room, nearly breaking the handle in his haste to get inside. Kurt forced himself to take deep, slow breaths and closed his eyes. His face was flushed and hot and indignation burned like bile in the back of his throat. He went to the piano and sat. He thought about Blaine and the ache behind his heart and some of the anger burned away.

"I'm hurting him," he whispered to himself, to make it real. The wolf-void howled and it was _his wolf_ angry and separate. For the first time since he could remember, his wolf snarled and bit at him and he could almost feel the rips in his human flesh. For the first time, there was something else in his mind.

He thought about it again, imagined giving over and allowing himself to change, completely and irreversibly, all for the incredible, dorky, sweet, beautiful boy he'd barely met. Kurt knew, logically, that if his body—his soul—responded to the Call, then Blaine had to be perfect for him. Frustration welled up and Kurt shoved it down ruthlessly. Behind him, the door rattled. Quinn's voice drifted into the room.

"Kurt?" She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. "Mercedes said you might be in here." Quinn sat gingerly next to Kurt on the piano bench, her shoulder brushing his. "What's wrong?"

He inhaled. Quinn's light, comforting scent filling his nose and he fought the urge to cry.

"Puck always likes to tell people he picked me as Beta," Kurt said thickly. "That he recruited a great hunter." Kurt stared down at his hands, fingers splayed over the keys. "But he didn't pick me."

"No," Quinn said slowly. "I did." She laid her hand over his. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kurt took a deep breath.

"Why did you choose me?" Quinn laughed and a soft smile to spread over her lips.

"Because you're so different, Kurt," she said warmly. "You're not like any other boy I've ever met. You're not like any wolf I've ever met." Quinn squeezed his hand and straightened her shoulders proudly.

"You're almost…un-wolf." Kurt tensed but Quinn was still smiling, so he let her go on. "You don't let your instincts control you and you _think_." She laughed again. "Sometimes you think so much it's probably unhealthy. But it's like—it's like you were never separate. Like you were born Wolf." Quinn was grinning now, a fierce sort of look in her eye. "You're so special, Kurt."

The boy looked down again, staring at their clasped hands.

"I know," he whispered. "I've always been so proud of myself for still being _me_ , even when I Change. The only other person I know who can do anything like that is Britt, and well…" Quinn smiled wryly.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong, Kurt," she pointed out. He sighed and slid the cover over the piano keys. Quinn quirked her brow, still waiting and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm afraid, Alpha," he whispered. "I'm afraid that when I give into this Mating bond I'll change completely and I won't even realize it." Kurt felt the anticipation and the helplessness of it crushing down on him and he gasped for breath. He gripped each of his elbows and squeezed.

"Kurt," Quinn said firmly, "you will be fine."

"But I won't," he moaned. "It's going to happen and I can't _stand_ it." He scrubbed furiously at his eyes. "A Mating bond is just so different. It can affect _Pack_ bonds, Quinn. That shouldn't even be possible."

Quinn reached out and took Kurt's face in her hands, pulling him towards her. For a wild moment, Kurt thought she would kiss him, but Quinn simply put her forehead against his and stared into Kurt's eyes. Their breath mixed and amber crept into Quinn's irises.

"I didn't change," she said. Kurt breathed in roses and spring rain and exhaled his panic. He closed his eyes.

"My mother did," he confessed in a hushed voice. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Mike didn't," said Quinn. "Tina didn't."

"Tina isn't a sub," Kurt pointed out.

"Neither is my father and he's a completely different person," Quinn shot back. "It's not always submissives who change." Kurt opened his eyes, but Quinn had closed hers.

"I know I'm hurting him," he whispered. His wolf howled and whined. "But I'm so _terrified_." Quinn sighed. She opened her eyes again and wolf-gold stared out at Kurt.

"Look," she said. "I know you're scared. I _know_ you are, Kurt. My Mating was consummated before I got the Call and I still tried to resist. But it doesn't help. And all it does is cause hurt and worry and it's not fair to your dominant." Kurt felt his eyes burn and he blinked back tears, pressing his forehead harder to Quinn's and gritting his teeth.

"You're the strongest person I know, Kurt," Quinn whispered."You're not selfish." She kissed him, the touch so fleeting it might have simply been a breath, and pulled back to speak.

"Now that I've said that, I don't want to make you do anything." Quinn cradled Kurt's cheek in her palm and there were tears against his skin. "This should be your decision to make." Kurt closed his eyes for one beat, two, and when he opened them Quinn's eyes had turned back to brown.

"When I'm ready, I will," he told her. "Soon." Quinn quirked her lips and stood. She offered him her hand.

"Come on," she said briskly. "We're already late for class."

Kurt surprised himself that night by calling Blaine before the other boy had a chance. The sound of the other boy's voice made him heavy with guilt but he smiled anyway, and forced his voice to sound light. Kurt didn't finish the call until his dad reminded him to go to dinner and didn't call back when he was done.

He sent of a last goodnight text to Blaine and slipped beneath the covers. His closed his eyes and fell into a fitful doze, trying not to dream. On his nightstand, his phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Blaine!" Kurt sat up and smiled. "Hi." The boy on the other end chuckled.

"Hi," he repeated. And then, sheepishly, "sorry I called so late. I just," Blaine shifted around and Kurt could picture him snuggling deeper into his bed, his phone pressed tightly to his ear. "I just wanted to hear your voice." Kurt blushed.

"It's nice to hear yours, too," he admitted softly. Finn was still rustling around in his bedroom, but Burt and Carole had gone to bed, and the house was mostly silent. "I missed you today."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered worriedly. "I wasn't feeling well today and I was going to call you but then Mom said you might want some space, and I—"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, as loudly as he dared. "It's okay." He rolled onto his side and let the phone rest lightly against his cheek. "You can take me out tomorrow." Blaine laughed, tired and relieved, and Kurt beamed.

"It's Thursday," Blaine whispered. "Sunday you're mine." They inhaled in unison, and Kurt held the breath. "I know you'll miss your family but I—I'm so happy, Kurt." Blaine's voice shook. "I can't help it." Kurt exhaled.

"I know you are," he sighed. Guilt welled up from Blaine's end of the bond, and Kurt continued. "You're allowed to be happy. Hell, Blaine, you're supposed to be."

"You aren't," Blaine said softly.

"I am," said Kurt fiercely. "You're amazing, Blaine. And it is completely my fault that I haven't told you that."

"I love you," Blaine breathed and there it was, flowing free and sincere down the bond. Kurt's heart stopped and his eyes started to burn. "You don't have to say it back, but I do."

Kurt shook but kept his voice as steady as he could.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me," he whispered.

"I'm not," Blaine replied. He paused, and Kurt couldn't think of anything to say. Blaine broke the silence.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight."

Blaine hung up and Kurt began to cry.

He had strange, terrible dreams that night about a red moon and being lost in the forest. He wandered for hours, holding Elenore's hand the entire time. They met Mike and the dappled wolf from Blaine's Pack. Rachel showed up to tell him she was dying of cancer that she'd gotten from her wolf-bite (which didn't make sense, he told himself, because Rachel was a born wolf and it didn't make sense but underneath the bloody moon it really, really did and he cried forever). He couldn't find Blaine and Kurt's wolf was out, stalking them through the trees with its bright yellow eyes, its jaws dripping black, its teeth bared. They walked and walked and walked, and as much as he tried, Kurt's voice was gone every time Ellie asked him to sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:  
** Make out scene (but it's somewhat brief and it leads to nothing)

**Chapter Six**

"Kurt!" Blaine was surprised and trying to be quiet about it. He shifted, static crackling over the phone. "Don't you have class right now?"

"Yeah, but you're in study hall," Kurt replied. He moved his phone to his other hand and hefted his bag over his shoulder. He slammed his car door shut. "You're not the only one who can creep on people's schedules, you know." Blaine laughed.

"Soooo," he said. "Why're you calling?" Kurt opened the doors in front of him as quietly as he could.

"Where are you?"

"…Dalton?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you, honey," he said. "But _where_ in Dalton?"

"The senior commons. Why?" Kurt could hear the thoughtful frown in the other boy's voice and he felt a tendril of excitement underneath his nerves. Kurt breathed in deeply and followed Blaine's scent, weaving thick and distinctive through the halls.

"Kurt?"

"Ssh," Kurt chided. "I'm hunting."

"What?"

"Ssh," Kurt said again. He hurried down a staircase and wound his way through the school, coming to a stop at the end of a long hallway. "Where are you again?"

Blaine was inside the room that had its huge double-doors flung wide open, letting sunlight flood into the hall.

"The senior commons," Blaine repeated confusedly. "With a couple Packmates."

"Step out," Kurt ordered.

A well-gelled head of hair popped out into the hallway. Kurt stood stock-still, taking in the broadness of his shoulders underneath the Dalton blazer, the clean lines of his slacks.

"Turn around."

Blaine turned and promptly dropped his phone, his eyes wide. Kurt laughed and hung up, grinning at the stunned boy.

"I can't believe you didn't smell me coming in," he teased. The other boy started forward abruptly, practically tripped over himself to get to Kurt, his irises bleeding into amber.

"You're early," he breathed, sliding a hand around the back of Kurt's neck. "Are you—?"

"I'm all set," Kurt told him, allowing Blaine to draw him closer. "I talked to my Dad and he called Amparo." Kurt smiled. "She was very…excited." Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt's head down so their foreheads were touching.

"Did she start speaking in Filipino?" he asked.

"Only a little," Kurt admitted. Blaine pulled back, grinning so wide it looked painful. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him off.

"Blaine?" The Alpha turned, moving his hand away, and Kurt felt its absence more noticeably than he would have liked. A handsome Asian boy—vaguely familiar, probably from sectionals—was standing just outside the commons, smiling uncertainly.

"Wes," said Blaine. He steered Kurt toward the boy. "This is Kurt. He's transferred early." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he turned to his Mate. "Wait, _have_ you transferred?" Kurt nodded.

"Dad called the Dean," he affirmed.

"That's wonderful," said Wes. He offered his hand and shook Kurt's warmly, but his face was still carefully neutral. "It's great to meet you, Kurt. We're looking forward to welcoming you to the Pack properly next Moon." Kurt flashed the boy his most charming smile.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm looking forward to being welcomed."

"Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged impatiently. "Do you have your schedule?" Kurt shook his head.

"That's fine," said the Alpha. "We'll stop by the Dean's office after I give you a tour. See you later, Wes. Tell the others we'll have a meeting tonight."

"At your house?"

"No, just here." Blaine started down the hall. "Nothing formal. Just want to introduce everybody."

"I'll tell them, Alpha."

Kurt and Blaine headed down the hall toward the staircase again, hands clasped tightly. Blaine bounced as he walked, his end of the bond frantic with excitement and wolfish pride. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're posturing, honey," Kurt said wryly. Blaine blushed and slowed, but his grin didn't fade.

"Sorry," he said, insincerely. "I'm really excited for school to end. I can't wait for you to meet the Pack." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "How are you? I can't feel—"

"I'm fine," Kurt said quickly. He gave Blaine a sincere smile and bumped his shoulder. "I wanted to do something for you. And you're good mood is infectious." Kurt thought about it. "Like an adorable fungus."

As they walked, Blaine talked incessantly about everything and Kurt let himself get lost in the Alpha's voice. Maybe his life at Dalton—his life with this boy—wouldn't be as bad as he'd feared. Kurt concentrated on the school itself and was surprised at the number of wolves that were not Pack. Their scents were like bright, colorful spots amidst the Westerville wolves, some of them connected to each other, some of them not. Kurt lost himself in thought and it took the deep sound of an unknown student's laughter breaking the quiet for him to realize Blaine had stopped talking.

"What?" Kurt asked. Blaine was watching him intently.

"I wish I knew how you were doing," he said softly. Kurt sucked in a breath. "I could know." They stopped walking. "Please, Kurt."

"Blaine, I—"

"I know you're used to things being—different. But I want you to accept." Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands. "I won't try to force it," he said firmly, "but I will do my best to persuade you."

"It doesn't have anything to do with my Pack," Kurt snapped. "Former Pack. It's—" Kurt shifted his weight. This was hard.

"I'm afraid, Blaine," he said finally. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight. "I was talking to Quinn about it yesterday, but I still—"

"Quinn Fabray?"

"No, the other Quinn."

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "She's not your Alpha anymore."

"I know that," Kurt spat. "I can smell it all over myself."

"Evidently, you can't," Blaine shot back. Kurt opened his mouth angrily.

"No." Blaine's voice was hard and almost Alpha. Kurt stilled, his face going blank. "You need to accept the Pack, Kurt."

"You've said that."

"It needs to be now."

"I thought you also said you weren't going to force it," Kurt hissed. Blaine shot him a warning look.

"I didn't realize you'd resisted the _Pack_ bond, Kurt," he snapped. Kurt was taken aback at the harsh tone in the boy's voice. "I didn't even know that was possible. You have to accept me as Alpha." Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, and when he spoke again, he was calmer.

"You have to be willing to come to me with things like this, Kurt. It's why Packs work." Frustration welled in Kurt's stomach. Things were supposed to be better. He exhaled.

"Alright," Kurt said firmly. "Can we just—sit somewhere please? I don't want to whisper in the hallway like gossiping twelve-year-olds. I did enough of that at McKinley."

Blaine's lips quirked but he did a valiant job of keeping quiet as he once again started off through the halls, leading Kurt to an area that smelled like soap and bed sheets.

"Dorm rooms?" he asked, surprised. Blaine nodded.

"Good nose," he complimented. He paused. "I don't have a room here. We're going to Jeff's. He doesn't mind."

Kurt didn't think that he would, either, but it still made him uncomfortable to step inside the other wolf's room, his scent thick and everywhere and unfamiliar. Kurt sighed.

"Okay," he said. He sat cross-legged on the bed. "Maybe this is a bigger problem than I thought." There was a spark of wry amusement from the Mating bond, but Blaine remained wisely silent.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said quietly. Kurt lifted his head. The wolf-void shivered.

"Alpha," he murmured. Blaine's head shot up and they locked eyes. The wolf-void lifted its head, growing fur and sinew and the other wolf's—Jeff's—scent didn't seem so big, so strange, so not-him. Blaine grinned for a wild moment and then the look was gone.

"I'm afraid," he said finally. Kurt ducked his head, ashamed. "I'm scared, Blaine; I'm so sorry." Blaine sat slowly next to him, turning his body to face Kurt.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Mating," Kurt replied honestly. His tongue was loosed and he couldn't rein in it. "The bond changes submissives, I know it does, and I don't want to live the rest of my life without making the decision myself." Kurt shook his head. "I'm not going to be someone else. Not even for you."

"You won't." Blaine's voice was firm and Kurt stared at him, exasperated.

"You don't know that, Blaine," he pointed out. "No matter what the Warblers seem to think, you're not God." Blaine shook his head.

"But I am your Mate," he said. "And I don't want you to change, ever, so you won't."

"Blaine—"

"No." Kurt's mouth snapped shut and he sighed internally. "You need to trust me, Kurt. You'll still be _you_ because I need you to be."

Kurt shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but a knock sounded on the door. Blaine swooped forward and planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead and smiled at him before addressing the wolf waiting outside.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and a blonde boy appeared in the doorway. He caught sight of Kurt and grinned

"New kid?" he asked happily. Kurt smiled and Blaine gave the boy an exasperated look.

"Yes," he said. "Kurt, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is my Mate, Kurt." Jeff looked surprised for a moment before he shrugged and stuck out his hand. Kurt stood and clasped it with his.

"Nice to meet you, man," he said warmly. "Thad was kinda worried when he didn't feel you right away, but Alpha said you'd come around."

"I did have some trouble adjusting," Kurt admitted sheepishly. Jeff raised a brow at him.

"In my defense," the brunet continued, "you were all wearing blazers the first time we met." Jeff laughed and let go of Kurt's hand.

"Dude," he said. "Awesome."

"I know," Kurt replied. "And don't call me dude."

Jeff grinned and Blaine clasped the back of the blonde boy's neck.

"Come on, you two," he chided. "We need to get Kurt a uniform and _you_ need to get back to Calculus." Jeff groaned and Kurt clicked his tongue.

"There are laws against abusive Alphas, Blaine," he said primly. He stuck his nose in the air, took Jeff by the arm, and swept out of the dorm room. Blaine's laugh followed them through the hall and Jeff squeezed Kurt's bicep.

"It's gonna be awesome having another sub around," he said happily. "Especially one like you."

They stopped outside a classroom that smelled vaguely like stale chips and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "That actually—well, it makes me feel a lot better. Obviously Blaine is fine with me, but…" Jeff rolled his eyes knowingly.

"I got you, man." He unhooked their arms with one last squeeze to Kurt's elbow. "I'll see you later Kurt. Make sure you say 'Hi' to Thad. He's been talking about you all week." Kurt nodded, surprised, and Jeff disappeared into the classroom. Blaine tapped his shoulder a moment later.

"Dean's office now?" he asked. Kurt smiled and shrugged.

"Sure," he said.

Dean Cole was not like Kurt expected. He was sincere in his congratulations on their Mating and had extensive knowledge of the way a Pack worked. Kurt tried to contain his surprise at the man's ease with the unusual situation, but the Dean smiled anyway.

"Dalton has been a safe-haven for werewolves since its founding, Mr. Hummel," he said, leaning back in his chair. "In fact, for the first decade or so that the school was in operation the number of wolves in the student body was almost two times number of humans." Kurt frowned.

"But isn't Dalton…well, a pretty old school?" Dean Cole nodded.

"It is," he said, "but the family that founded school were werewolves themselves." The Dean locked eyes with Kurt and smiled. "Dalton was always meant to be used by students like you." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You never told me that, Blaine," he murmured.

"I didn't know," Blaine responded, sounding impressed. "That's fascinating, sir." The Dean nodded.

"Anyway," he continued. "The point is, you'll fit right in, Kurt. And if you have any problems, you can come to me." He nodded to Kurt pointedly. "We don't tolerate bullying here." Kurt's throat tightened momentarily and Blaine placed a hand on his knee.

"Thank you, Dean Cole," he said firmly. "May we pick up his uniforms and schedule now?"

"Of course," the Dean replied. He waved them out of his office. "Don't let me keep you all day. It was nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You too, sir," Kurt called back. Blaine was already talking to the secretary, waiting patiently as she typed something into the computer.

"Alright," she said. "Just give it one second." The printer behind her whirred and spat out a fresh paper. She passed it over with a smile.

"Here you go." Blaine took the copy and the woman smiled, nodding to Kurt.

"Boyfriend?" she asked coyly. Blaine grinned.

"Mate," he corrected her. The secretary—her nameplate said 'Ava'—gave a gasp of mock-surprise and smiled as they left the office.

"Congrats!" she called. The door swung shut and they made their way down the hall through a mass of students.

"Everyone here is really…nice," Kurt remarked.

"Yeah," said Blaine absently. Kurt turned his head toward his Mate and found the other boy staring intently at him. Kurt crossed his arms.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Blaine softly. "Nurse's office for your uniform." He looked down at Kurt's schedule as if just remembering it was there and handed it to the boy reluctantly.

"Here. I actually have to run, but you'll be okay on your own, right?" Kurt nodded, lifting a brow. "I'll meet you in the senior commons after class?" Blaine smiled gratefully.

"Great." He opened the door to the nurse's office and gave the taller boy a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Kurt!"

Kurt gave a half-hearted smile and resigned himself to voluntarily wearing a blazer.

Miraculously, he managed to find his way around the rest of the day and only got lost twice. He met two other boys in the Pack—Wes, the dappled gray wolf, and Nick, a dark-haired boy who smelled vaguely like Jeff. Both of them remained oddly distant despite the Pack bond burning fresh through Kurt's mind. He was more than a little disgruntled when Wes wouldn't even approach him at first, and Nick always seemed to sit shifted away from him even when the two of them partnered for physics.

"Hi," said Kurt. "I'm Kurt. I couldn't help noticing that—"

"Nick," the boy interrupted him. "It's nice to meet you." Kurt smiled and offered his hand. Nick inhaled discretely as he extended his own, and smiled abruptly.

"You've met Jeff," he said, grinning. "I'm his Mate." Kurt raised his eyebrows and sat down next to the boy.

"I've never met another—well, another gay wolf before," he said excitedly. "Well, I mean, I have, but she's still friends with Aslan, so…" Nick looked confused but gave him a smile anyway.

"It's cool," he said kindly. Kurt flushed.

"Because Santana's still in the-never mind," he muttered. "But no-one…no-one here cares?" Nick frowned, his eyes darkening.

"You mean do we get bullied for it," he said. Kurt didn't reply.

"Well, we don't" said Nick firmly. "Not for anything." He looked at Kurt confusedly. "Didn't Blaine talk to you about all this?" Kurt shrugged.

"Not really, no," he admitted. Nick's eyes narrowed and Kurt continued hastily. "I haven't really given him the chance, though." He shifted. "I haven't been the easiest to deal with lately."

Nick cocked his head and inhaled again. His eyes went wide and he looked ready to say something more, but the bell rang and he stood instead. Nick waited respectfully for Kurt to rise and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What do you have last?" Kurt, who had taken out his schedule to look, felt the paper being taken gently from him. Nick scanned the list.

"Thad's in last period with you," he murmured. "Good." He handed Kurt his schedule back and steered him out the door was a gentle hand on his back.

"Wes told me that Alpha called a meeting after school," said Nick. He guided Kurt through the hallway, moving briskly past Packmates and other wolves whose heads would turn as they passed. "But stay with Thad for a while okay?" Kurt's eyes narrowed as Nick brought them to a stop in front of a classroom.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. The other boy pursed his lips.

"Thad will tell you," he said finally. "It wouldn't—it wouldn't be appropriate for me to talk to you about it. Even if I do have a Mate." Nick shook his head. "Wes probably shouldn't have even sat next to you." Kurt bristled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped. Nick had the grace to look sheepish.

"It's nothing personal," he said earnestly. "Really. Just talk to Thad. He'll explain it."

Nick left him then, hurrying down the hall to where Kurt could see a familiar head of overly-gelled hair headed to class. Nick caught Blaine by the arm and the Alpha slowed up, greeting the other wolf happily. Nick leaned in closed, whispered something into Blaine's ear. The Alpha jerked his head in surprise and replied with a frown. Nick spoke again and Blaine's face changed abruptly, becoming something—different. Kurt's eyes widened and Nick recoiled harshly, a whimper sounding low in his throat. The bell rang overhead and Kurt jumped, letting out a startled yelp. He pulled open the door to his English class with a blush on his cheeks and a last glimpse of Blaine's beautiful—now human—face turned in his direction, marred with a frown.

"May I help you?"

Kurt turned to find the teacher and class staring at him. He blushed harder.

"Yes," he replied, slightly breathless. "Kurt Hummel. I just transferred today."

"Ah," said the teacher, smiling warmly. He was a wolf, not Pack, and his presence was comforting. "Dean Cole told me about you this morning. Why don't you take a seat next to Thad?" He gestured toward the wolf sitting at a table with two human boys. Thad caught Kurt's eyes and smiled broadly.

"Thank you, sir." Kurt slipped into the empty chair next to his new Packmate and nudged Thad's shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly as the teacher began to speak.

"Hey, Kurt," Thad replied. He inhaled softly and Kurt did the same. The boy smelled like rosewater and India spice and Pack. Kurt smiled and turned to speak again but Thad was frowning, confused. Wondering if the scent of his old Pack still lingered, Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked worriedly. Thad shook his head.

"I—it's probably nothing," he said slowly. "You—you don't smell like Blaine." Kurt cocked his head.

"No," he said slowly. "I smell like me." Thad shook his head again.

"No, I mean you don't _smell_ like him," That replied. "Like a Mate does."

Kurt froze, because of _course_ he didn't, why would he? How could he not realize that? Kurt still smelled like a scenting submissive and now Wes and Nick and everyone else made _sense_. Thad, sensing Kurt's distress, backtracked quickly.

"It's fine, Kurt, really," he whispered. "It's just—is there anything wrong?" Kurt flushed.

"I haven't, um…accepted. Fully. Yet." Thad's eyes widened.

"…Oh," he said. Kurt started to feel nauseous.

"I mean, it's your decision. I guess." Thad reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand kindly. "I'm not judging you Kurt, really. I've just…never really seen that before. I mean, you hear about it, sometimes, but…"

Kurt didn't say anything, but he kept a hold of Thad's hand and his stomach never settled.

After class he wandered to where he could smell Wes and another wolf who wasn't Pack. He got them both in his sight and waved, smiling amicably. Wes nodded back and raised his hand, but the other boy froze. He turned toward Kurt with narrowed eyes and inhaled deeply. A slow smile spread across his face. Kurt took a step back and then Thad was there with a hand on his shoulder, Jeff not far behind.

"Come on, Kurt," said Thad. "We should find Blaine before we meet up with them, okay?" The brunet nodded.

"Let's," he said. He took Jeff's arm for the second time that day and nudged the blonde with his hip.

"I met Nick," he told him. The Warbler grinned.

"What did you think of him?" he asked eagerly. Kurt grinned.

"He's like…an antidote to your hyper," he said. Jeff thought about it.

"Hey Nick!" he yelled. Up ahead, the black-haired boy (along with several disapproving teachers) paused and turned around.

"Yes?" he called back calmly.

"Kurt says you're like, an antidote to me or something!" Nick somehow refrained from rolling his eyes and smiled indulgently.

"That's great, honey," he replied. Jeff grinned again and turned back to Kurt, who was grateful to still have his hearing intact.

"He totally likes you." Kurt laughed.

"If you say so," he said.

Blaine was waiting for the in the library—in the mythology section of all places—when they found him a few minutes later. He bid Jeff and Thad goodbye with a wave and took Kurt's hand, leading him further into the stacks. He stopped at the end of one of the back rows where the sound of boys studying was faint even to their ears. Blaine pushed Kurt against a wall, crowding close and bracketing his arms on either side of the boy.

"Hi," he breathed, his mouth moving close to his Mate's.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back. He swallowed, watched Blaine track the movement of his throat, and shivered.

"Thought you weren't going to force it," he murmured. The Alpha laughed lowly.

"I'm not," he said. "Persuading, remember?" Blaine's eyes had gone wolf-gold and dark.

"You're doing a bang-up job," said Kurt breathlessly.

"I'll do better," the other replied.

Kurt tilted his head and their lips met.

Blaine flooded his sense, his mouth warm. Their lips parted and feeling raced up and down the bond, still one-way but so much _closer_ , so much stronger and _so much_ better. So tempting, and Kurt had to be careful because cheesy pick-up lines aside Blaine was _very_ persuasive. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Blaine ducked his head and nuzzled just underneath Kurt's jaw, near his ear, nipping gently at the skin. Kurt allowed the boy to soothe the bite with a kiss and then ducked his head. He gave Blaine an answering bite to the edge of his jaw and the Alpha drew back, startled. Kurt grinned slyly and kissed the sore spot and Blaine laughed.

"I love you," he said, pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

"I know," Kurt whispered. He kissed Blaine lightly. "I will, too. I promise."

"Soon," said Blaine.

"Soon."


	7. Chapter 7

There's a sex scene in this chapter, if that makes you uncomfortable you can stop at "...and they disappeared into the parking lot"

**Chapter Seven**

"So," said Thad, leaning forward on his elbows. "How's Alpha doing?" Across the table, Kurt glanced up from his book. Trent, sitting next to him, didn't bother to react.

"You just talked to him, Thaddeus," Kurt said, raising a brow. "He's fine." Thad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you live with him," he pointed out. "And he's been antsy lately." Thad shrugged. "I thought something might be up." Kurt thought about it.

"Well, he has been extra-clingy as of late," he admitted. "It's like living with an octopus that's missing some limbs. And has hair that's really much cuter without the gel." Trent giggled into his history notes and Kurt cracked a smile. "It's probably just the Moon."

"The other boys have been acting a little…more dominant than usual," Trent allowed. "Kurt's probably right." The gray-eyed boy snorted.

"Please," he scoffed. "They've been doing everything but whipping it out and spraying the place." Thad looked thoroughly scandalized but Trent grinned mischievously.

"I don't know, Kurt," he said slyly. "I saw David looking pretty guilty when he came out of the common room yesterday."

Kurt burst out laughing and shoved a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound, leaning against the snickering boy for support. Thad spluttered indignantly at them from across the table.

"Guys!" he protested. "Trent, come on. Kurt's mean all the time—"

"Hey!"

"—but that was just gross!" Thad made a face. "It's not like they're _dogs_."

Kurt and Trent only laughed harder. Thad huffed and glared at them. He opened his mouth to retort, but Jeff chose that moment to come flying around the corner.

"Guys!" He was breathless and panicked, his face white. Kurt stood.

"What is it?" he said sharply. Jeff was shaking and Kurt clamped a hand on the back of his neck and squeezed.

"Jeffrey," said Kurt firmly, "I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." The blonde took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"There's…someone _else_ is in the school," he said. Thad went stiff and Trent stood up.

"Who?" Kurt kept his voice even and steady, his hand never leaving the back of the boy's neck. Jeff deflated, shoulders sagging.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I've never seen him before and he's—" Jeff swallowed. "He seemed so angry."

Kurt took the blonde's arm and started walking out of the library, Thad and Trent following close behind.

"Why didn't you find Nick?" Trent asked as they made their way through the shelves.

"I tried," Jeff muttered defensively. "I looked for him first and then I went to find you guys."

"What about the others?" Thad asked. They passed a group of boys studying in arm chairs that looked up at them curiously as they walked by. The four traveled faster.

"They're off campus," Jeff whispered back. Kurt stopped, staring at the blonde.

"You mean to tell me," he said dangerously. "That Wes, David, Flint, Nick, _and_ Blaine are _all off campus?"_ Jeff nodded, cowering under Kurt's scathing glare.

"God _damn_ it _,_ " he hissed. "That is completely irresponsible."

"Kurt," said Trent urgently, "I'm sure there's a good reason they're not here. Maybe Alpha—"

"No," Kurt snapped. "You never leave unmarked submissives alone without some sort of protection." He exhaled sharply through his nose and pushed open the doors to the library. Trent made a displeased sound but said nothing and the four of them headed back to the commons to wait for the others. The hallways were blessedly empty on the Friday afternoon, but they huddled together anyway and felt safer for it.

"Do you smell him at all?" Kurt murmured. Jeff shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied.

They came to the long hall and all of the sudden Kurt could have choked on the familiar scent coating the air.

"Oh fuck," he whispered. Thad tensed and his hand shot out to grip Kurt's.

"What is it? What—" he cut off, bristling. "Who's that?"

"Karofsky," said Kurt. Thad gripped his hand tighter and Trent moved close.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jeff. "You mean _the_ Karofsky? The one who tried to…to force-mate you?"

He sounded panicked but Kurt didn't bother to reply and strode briskly into the common room. He glanced around and turned to his friends.

"The door in the back corner," he said. "Go."

The doorway led to a narrow passage that ran around the large room and opened near the Dean's office. They'd heard a rumor that servants had used it but the way was old now, covered in cobwebs and grime. Kurt prised the door open and Jeff, Trent, and Thad filed in. He stood for a moment, gripping the doorknob.

"Kurt? Come on," Thad hissed. He stepped toward the boy and Kurt shoved him away.

"Sorry," he whispered. Thad's eyes went wide and Kurt slammed the door shut, locking it firmly.

"Kurt!" Thad called. "Kurt, come on! What are you doing?"

"Go," said Kurt. "Get off campus and find Blaine."

"They have cell-phones, Kurt, we—"

"Then go call them," Kurt snapped. There was wolf in his voice. Thad cursed, sounding muffled, and herded the other two boys away. Kurt waited until he couldn't hear them anymore, moved to the center of the room and squared his shoulders.

Karofsky barreled into the room moments later. He seemed taken aback by Kurt's presence and stopped to stare at him, bewildered. The hulking boy opened his mouth and closed it again. Karofsky took a step forward and Kurt growled, deep in his chest. The other boy halted.

"Kurt," he breathed. Karofsky inhaled and a snarl ripped through Kurt's chest.

"You smell different," murmured the bigger boy.

"Different Pack," said Kurt shortly. "What are you doing here, David?"

"I came to see you," Karofsky replied. "Please, Kurt. I'm sorry for what happened." He stepped forward again. "I want you to be my Mate."

"Life doesn't work like that, Dave," Kurt snapped. "I've already found mine." Karofsky's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying," he said. There was a wolf-sound in it but it was low and raspy and it stood Kurt's hair on end. Karofsky inhaled again. "You don't smell like it at all."

"How would you know?" Kurt hissed.

"I'm a wolf now," Karofsky retorted, sounding proud.

"You don't even have a Pack that will claim you," Kurt said viciously. "You can barely call yourself a _dog."_ Karofsky snarled and his eyes bled yellow but Kurt stood his ground, unfazed.

"Who is it?" he growled. "Who are you calling your Mate?"

"I'm not calling Blaine anything, you idiot," Kurt snapped. "He's my Mate. End of story."

"Blaine Anderson?" Karofsky scoffed and Kurt bristled. "Not that stupid little hobbit from the hospital."

"You've met?"

"Yeah. Came into my hospital room and started talking about how if I ever went near you again he was gonna rip me a new one." Karofsky sneered. "He's nothing." He stepped forward again, boldly.

"I'll take better care of you than he ever could," he boasted. "You'd _smell_ like me." He leered and Kurt bared his teeth. "Come with me, Kurt."

"No."

"You don't even want Anderson!" Karofsky yelled. "He's not good enough for you!"

"Yes he is!" Kurt exploded. David stepped back, eyes widening. "You're not even in the same universe, Karofsky."

"But you don't even want him," the other boy protested.

"We'll that's just too fucking bad for me, isn't it?" Kurt bellowed. "He's still mine."

The bond surged. It wrapped itself tightly around his human skin and seeped deeper, filling the wolf-void, giving it sinew and muscle and a bright, sharp voice. Blaine was _right there_ and why hadn't he done this sooner; it was _so_ good _._ Blaine sent a rush of affection toward him and Kurt sent anger hurtling back and knew he was fine because he still felt like _himself_ , still felt like tearing Blaine's head off and then kissing it better and calling Mercedes to complain. His chest felt lighter and the wolf shivered, its bones molding with Kurt's. Blaine howled in the distance, somewhere closer than he had been a moment before. Karofsky shivered. Kurt stumbled back and nearly tripped over the table behind him in his haste to put some distance between himself and the rogue.

"Who is that?" the other boy asked through his teeth.

"Alpha," Kurt gasped. "Thank god." Blaine howled again and Karofsky tried to scent him but he choked and stared at Kurt instead.

"What? But you…" he howled, anguished, and the brunet flinched. "Kurt." Blaine was right outside now.

**Move.**

Blaine pushed his intent through the bond and Kurt cursed.

"Karofsky, move," he said. He rushed forward and shoved at the bigger boy, knocking him back.

"What? Kurt—"

"David Karofsky you will move your fat, unshapely ass right now!"

He managed to uproot the boy just in time and the two of them tumbled to the floor. Kurt rolled away from the rogue as Blaine burst through the window behind the couch. The Alpha was panting, his head lowered, tongue lolling. His amber eyes flicked back and forth from Karofsky to his Mate.

"Windows," Kurt grumbled. "What is it with boy-wolves and jumping through windows?" He picked himself up and glared.

"You could have gotten hurt," he said to Blaine, who was still shaking off pieces of glass like water from his fur. The Alpha growled at him and Kurt stepped forward.

"Don't worry about him," he said. "We're okay now. I'm yours. It's fine."

**Mate,** Blaine snarled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least you've run out of one-liners," he muttered. Blaine cocked his head at him and Kurt gave him an exasperated look.

"Love you too, honey," he reiterated. "Just don't kill him."

Blaine moved until he was looming directly in front of Kurt and nosed at his hair. He nudged at his Mate until his bulky body was between Kurt and the other boy. The Alpha growled contentedly, his shoulder brushing his Mate's. Kurt buried a hand in Blaine's fur and caught Karofsky's eye.

"David," he said quietly, "just go." Karofsky looked pained.

"But Kurt," he started. Blaine's head turned sharply toward the boy and he snapped and snarled, his throat rumbling with the sound. Karofsky whimpered. Kurt tugged gently at Blaine's ear until the Alpha turned his head. The brunet brought his face down so their foreheads were touching and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's muzzle.

"It's okay," Kurt murmured. "Don't worry about him. He's nothing, now."

Karofsky let out another horrible, desolate sound and fled the room. Kurt exhaled.

"Blaine," he said. "Honey, he's left." He brushed his lips gently against the Alpha's fur. "You can shift back."

A minute passed, two, three, and then Kurt felt Blaine's fur ripple and smooth into skin.

"He wasn't gone," Blaine murmured. His lips brushed his Mate's. "Kurt," he sighed. "Thank you."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said softly. "I didn't even realize I—it was my fault."

"It doesn't matter." Blaine kissed him again. "Have each other now." The taller boy smiled indulgently and let the Alpha slip a hand under his blazer to rest possessively at the small of his back.

"Let's go," said Blaine. He turned and guided them toward the doors, keeping the other boy close. Kurt slowed his pace.

"We still need to find the others first," he said. "They need to know that your brilliant decision to let them all leave campus at the same time didn't get anyone killed." Blaine winced and opened his mouth to reply.

"Alpha! Kurt!"

Nick was hurrying down the hallway with Jeff and Flint in tow. "Are you guys alright?"

Blaine nodded and moved in front of Kurt.

"Yes," he said firmly. Nick raised his eyebrows and held out a pair of sweatpants. Blaine glanced down and rolled his eyes but took the clothes anyway.

"Thought you might need these," Nick said airily.

"Thanks," said Blaine, quirking his lips. "We'll see you later." Nick nodded.

"Meeting tonight?" he asked.

"No," said Blaine. "Nothing until the Moon." Nick nodded again as the Alpha slipped into the clothes.

"Yes, Alpha." Nick bowed his head respectfully as the two went past him. Jeff did the same.

"See you, Kurt," he called.

"See you," the boy replied. Blaine led him through the school and they disappeared into the parking lot.

They drove back to Blaine's in silence, hands intertwined. Kurt forced himself to sit perfectly still while the other boy vibrated with something akin to excitement. He parked the car and was outside without so much a pause.

"Wait here," said the Alpha.

Kurt didn't bother to nod and watched Blaine dart across his lawn and into his house. A middle-aged couple who had been mulling around on the porch took one look at and made their way to into the woods at the far end of the Anderson's property. Amparo came swiftly after them and crossed the yard to where Kurt sat watching. She opened the door and motioned him forward.

"Go inside," she said. "He'll be waiting for you."

When Kurt found him Blaine was standing completely still in the center of their room. He didn't turn until Kurt had shut the door and his eyes were dark, unreadable. Blaine pulled off his shirt, revealing a long, tan torso fit from years of running and hunting. Kurt had seen all of him before, but took in a breath. He realized, abruptly, that he was going to lose his virginity.

"Oh, goodness," he breathed. Blaine smirked.

"You next," he said.

Kurt's fingers shook as he slowly undid the buttons on his blazer and slipped the garment off. He moved to peel off his shirt, willing himself to calm. Blaine paced—stalked—back and forth in front of him. Kurt watched his muscles move. He let his shirt drop and Blaine paused. He started to circle. Kurt watched him warily.

"I've been waiting," said Blaine, "for _so long_. _"_ He pressed his mouth fleetingly to the back of Kurt's neck, nipping. When he came back into the brunet's line of sight his pants were gone.

"Your turn," he said. Kurt slipped off his shoes and socks, taking the time to put them and the rest of his uniform on the desk chair before he moved to take off his pants.

"You've seen me naked before," he pointed out. Blaine shook his head.

"It's different now," he murmured. Kurt's slacks and boxers joined his pile of clothes and he stood pale and nervous before his Mate. Blaine eyed him appreciatively for a moment and grinned.

"Get on the bed," he ordered. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"So, what? I've accepted the bond now and I'm just supposed to roll over?" He crossed his arms, taking a step back. Blaine growled lowly and Kurt glared at him.

"You know what you signed up for," he reminded the Alpha. "You really want something? Earn it." He stepped forward, shoulders back, chin up, challenging. Blaine's nostrils flared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped. "I haven't _earned_ you by now? Kurt," Blaine took a step forward, his eyes dark and furious.

"You have," Kurt assured him. He stepped back two paces back and cocked his head, a flash of neck. Blaine's mouth twisted dangerously.

"Kurt," he said lowly, "don't—"

_"Blaine."_ Kurt rolled his yes. "For god's sake." He dropped down into a crouch, balancing on the balls of his feet, muscled tensed. He locked eyes with his Mate and bared his teeth.

"Fight for it," he said.

The tradition was old, but Blaine understood. He narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, teeth sharp and gleaming. Kurt was out of the way before the Alpha's grasping hands could reach him. Blaine turned sharply and lunged again, snarling. Kurt landed a kick to Blaine's side and sent the boy toppling down in front of the bed.

"Come on, _Alpha_ ," he taunted. "You'renot this slow."

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he shot forward again. The taller boy flitted out of the way and Blaine slammed into slammed into the wall, letting out a grunt of pain. He turned, breathing hard. The Alpha bared his teeth and Kurt's lip curled in response.

Blaine snarled and moved again and for a moment the submissive boy thought he had been caught. But then he was standing across the room with his back to the bookcase and safe. Blaine turned quickly and slid, slamming his heels against the wall next to his bookshelf. Kurt winced and eyed a heavy book that came dangerously close to the Alpha's head as it fell.

"Jesus, you idiot," he snapped. "Don't actually—"

Blaine crashed into him and wrapped his arms firmly around the boy's middle. The two of them landed heavily and Kurt struggled, twisting and kicking viciously. The Alpha paid him no mind and hauled Kurt closer to the bed. The taller boy caught his Mate several times with well-aimed blows to Blaine's legs and knees, but the Alpha only winced and kept going. He pushed at his Mate's shoulders and pinned him firmly to the mattress.

"Yield," he demanded. Kurt snarled.

"No," he snapped.

Blaine flipped the taller boy onto his back and pressed him down with a palm to the center of his chest.

"You wanted this fight," he reminded him. "You lost. Yield."

 

"No."

Blaine shoved one leg between Kurt's and knocked them wide apart. The pale teen thrashed but Blaine moved forward and settled himself between Kurt's knees.

"Yield," he growled. Kurt locked eyes with his Mate.

"No."

Blaine smashed his mouth to Kurt's. The taller boy's head swam and he remembered the first time they had kissed like this but it was nothing. This was tremors running through the bond and down his spine and through his legs and curling his toes until he couldn't stand it. Kurt ripped away and gasped, panted, tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair. The Alpha went for his jaw and bit and sucked until Kurt could feel the skin bruise.

"You put up a fucking good fight," said Blaine. He slithered down Kurt's body and the boy shivered.

"Beat me in less than a minute," he managed. Blaine was smirking at him, head tilted and mouth hovering so that every warm heavy breath wafted on Kurt's cock.

"Mm," he replied. Blaine nuzzled the junction of Kurt's thigh and kissed the skin reverently. "You've been fighting me since we met _kerido_."

"Avoiding you," Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at him from under his lashes.

"Fighting," he corrected. "Because you're strong." He turned his attention back to his Mate's body and ran his hands down to the slight swell of the boy's hips. Kurt squirmed.

Blaine's grip tightened and when Kurt looked down his Mate's face was _different_ , like it had been in the hallway with Nick excepted Kurt could see it now. The Alpha was feral and not-real and his face was too sharp, teeth too big for his mouth. Kurt sucked in a breath.

"Love your hips." Blaine's voice was doubled and wolf-like, lilting, absent-minded, odd. He grinned suddenly and opened his jaw too-wide and bit down hard.

Kurt's skin split like butter and he howled, arching into the Alpha's mouth. The bite burned and Blaine had to hold Kurt tightly as he bucked beneath him. Kurt finally stilled, panting harshly. The shorter boy pulled away and licked lovingly at the wound, growling low in his throat.

"It's going to scar," Kurt told him faintly.

Blaine leered at him and Kurt flushed. The Alpha kissed the already-scabbing bite and slid his hands around to grip Kurt's ass, squeezing gently. The brunet squirmed as heat pooled below his belly. Everything felt overly sensitive and strange and warm and sharp, in focus. Blaine smirked and kissed Kurt again.

"I waited so long for this," he breathed against the other boy's mouth. "Gonna make it so much sweeter."

Kurt shuddered as Blaine's fingers slipped between his cheeks, brushing over his hole. He bucked, jostling the shorter boy.

"You don't have it yet," he said, more breathless than he intended. He brought his knee sharply up into Blaine's stomach and used the boy's surprise to flip them. Kurt ground their hips together and reveled in the shorter boy's choked growl.

"Fuck," Blaine ground out. Kurt mouthed under the other boy's jaw and nipped the skin daringly. The Alpha growled again and pressed Kurt to him, rolling their hips together. Their cocks rubbed deliciously and Kurt cried out, back bowing. Blaine did it again and Kurt buried his face in his Mate's neck, breathing harshly.

"Yield." Kurt shook his head.

"No," he panted.

Blaine shoved Kurt off him and laid an arm across his back, pressing the taller boy into the blankets. He draped his body over Kurt's and kissed and bit at the back of his neck. Blaine rolled his hips and his cock slid against the other boy's ass, making Kurt's stomach flutter even as he arched back, body desperate. Blaine nuzzled the top of Kurt's spine and brought his hand around to run his thumb over the boy's full bottom lip.

"Open up," he whispered. Kurt kept his lips sealed and Blaine reached down and squeezed Kurt's cock, stroking it from root to tip and flicking his thumb over the head. The brunet gasped and Blaine had the opportunity to slip his fingers into his mouth.

"Suck," he ordered and Kurt did no such thing, biting down on the intruding digits instead. Blaine cursed and pulled them out. He shoved Kurt's shoulders down harshly, pinning the boy's chest to the bed. He moved so that he was kneeling behind his Mate, hand's gripping Kurt's hips.

"Fine," he snapped. Blaine pulled the boy's bottom half up and off the bed. Kurt scrambled and kicked out, nearly knocking the Alpha's knee out of place.

"Jesus," he growled. He smacked Kurt's hip still-bloody hip and the boy yelped.

"Yield," Blaine ordered.

"No," Kurt gasped. The Alpha snarled.

"Submissive my ass," he spat. Kurt was afraid he'd gone too far but then Blaine was spreading his cheeks and lowering his mouth and breathing hotly over his entrance.

"So fucking hot." Blaine licked over Kurt's hole and the taller boy whined. He did it again and Kurt ground back against his mouth, lips falling open, panting harshly. The Alpha swirled his tongue and worked the tip inside with short, stabbing licks. Kurt cried out and gripped the sheets.

"God, _fuck_ , Kurt, so eager for it," Blaine panted. He spread the boy wider, pushing a thumb against Kurt's spit-slick hole. "You want more, baby?"

"Blaine," Kurt gasped. His face flushed and he pressed it against the cool sheets. "Stop talking and just—" Blaine licked him again, rough and probing. "Fuck!"

Blaine worked his tongue in deeper, stretching Kurt's entrance without waiting for the boy to adjust. It burned and the submissive boy grit his teeth, forced himself to relax. Blaine moved one of his hands and stroked down Kurt's cock, swiping his fingers over the head and collecting the precome leaking steadily from the tip. He pumped Kurt slowly as his tongue fucked in and out of the boy's ass. Kurt squirmed and cried out again.

"Fuck," he ground out. "Oh, Jesus, shit, Blaine."

The Alpha growled, tongue still deep in Kurt's ass. The boy shuddered at the vibration. Blaine did it again and Kurt jerked in response. He trailed his precome-covered fingers down the taller boy's cock and over his balls and perineum. Blaine worked one of the fingers in next to his tongue and hummed. Kurt hissed at the stretch and moaned and Blaine pulled his tongue out, replacing it with the tip of a second finger. Kurt bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose.

Blaine trailed his lips up his Mate's spine and mouthed the nape of his neck, his fingers still working and stretching Kurt's hole.

"You're gonna need three before you can take me," he said. The second digit slipped in up to the third knuckle and Kurt exhaled harshly.

"You've got such a pretty ass, baby," Blaine continued. Kurt felt his face heating up and he moaned. "Such a pretty little hole, opening up for me." Blaine scissored his fingers, stretching, and Kurt hissed. The shorter boy licked his neck comfortingly and hushed him. He fit his knees against Kurt's, spreading the boy's legs a little wider.

"Beautiful cock, too," Blaine murmured, reaching down with his free hand to grasp the named appendage. "Might like to ride it, sometime." Kurt panted and fucked Blaine's fist. He felt a third finger slipped into his ass.

"That's it, baby," Blaine cooed. The submissive boy rocked back and forth between his hands. "Gonna make you feel so good."

"Crook your fingers," Kurt gasped, turning his head to the side to speak.

"What?"

"Crook your fingers," said Kurt impatiently. He pushed back against the fingers his ass. "Just a little deeper and move them— _fuck!"_ Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head as Blaine did as he was told, stroking firmly.

"Just like that," he sighed. "Blaine, mmm." The hand on his cock tightened and Kurt whined.

"You've done this before," Blaine said lowly. He stroked Kurt's cock, driving his fingers forward. The taller boy cried out, trembling. "Did you think about me?"

"No," Kurt choked out. "Wouldn't—ah!" Blaine ripped his fingers out and moved his hands to the small of his back, the bite on his hip. "Wouldn't let myself."

"You will now," Blaine hissed viciously.

He lined himself up and pushed forward steadily, ignoring Kurt's cry, going until his thighs fit snugly against the boy's ass. Blaine leaned down and kissed the knob at the top of Kurt's spine and ran a hand up and down his Mate's side soothingly. His other hand came back to next comfortably on Kurt's hip and he pushed forward. Kurt moaned and clenched his fists.

"Fuck," he whimpered. "That fucking _hurts._ " Sparks ran up and down the bond but it didn't soothe, didn't help, and pushed back, trying to ease the way.

"So tight," Blaine moaned, ignoring him. His voice was wrecked and Kurt swelled with pride despite the burning, itching pain. "You're doing so well." He rocked back and forward again. "Fuck, baby, please." Blaine rolled his hips and Kurt gasped as his slipped deeper. "Please, _Kurt,_ let me move."

"Ugh." Kurt grunted and Blaine moaned. "Just go, now."

Blaine snarled and then he was gone, pounding into the boy and digging his fingers in harshly. The bite on Kurt's hip burned deliciously and he moaned, moving his hips back and closer to Blaine as the burn eased and faded to a dull, delicious ache. The Alpha slammed forward, hitting his Mate's prostate and the submissive boy nearly bit through his lip. Blaine pressed himself against Kurt as he fucked him, growling into his ear.

"You're so good," he panted, nuzzling Kurt's neck lazily even as his hips sped up. "Wanna stay here forever." His cock dragged over Kurt's prostate again and the boy whined and moaned, cock dripping between his thighs. Blaine panted harshly and stilled. Kurt grunted and pushed back, his cheeks burning red.

"Not enough," Blaine muttered. "You should want this."

"But I do," Kurt murmured. "It's good, Blaine, please."

The Alpha ignored him and wrapped an arm around Kurt's chest. He pulled him up and back and slid deeper inside. Kurt cried out.

"Hold on," Blaine whispered.

He sat back on his heels and brought the boy down hard onto his lap. Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head and he howled. Sharp shocks ran up the bond again and Kurt could feel _everything_. Blaine snarled and wrapped an arm securely around the boy's chest. He reached down and gripped Kurt's cock with his other hand, pumping furiously. Kurt choked and reached back to grip Blaine's hair, tugging harshly at the dark curls. The Alpha buried his face in the boy's hair and moved his hips faster, panting into Kurt's neck.

"Fuck that's _it,"_ Blaine ground out. He swiped his thumb over the head of the brunet's cock. Kurt tightened his muscles in response, and Blaine's hips stuttered.

"Jesus," he choked. "You're so good for me baby; so fucking sexy." He moved his hand from Kurt's chest to the bite on his hip and squeezed.

"Finally have you," he hissed. "Fuck, that's it."

Kurt started to shake, his mouth parted and his toes curling. He spilled into Blaine's hand with a breathy cry. Blaine let out a satisfied growl and let Kurt fall forward onto the bed. He gripped Kurt's hips and kept going, kept slamming forward.

"That's it," Kurt sighed. "So good, baby. Here, wait." Kurt moved forward and Blaine snarled, nails digging into his skin.

"I just want to turn around," Kurt said soothingly. "I want to see you."

Blaine grunted something that may have been an affirmation and paused. Kurt let the Alpha turn him on his cock, mouth parting a little at the sensation. Blaine started thrusting again, one hand splayed over Kurt's chest. He took in the boy's body with golden eyes and blinked, hazel seeping back in.

"Kurt," he gasped out. "Fuck, sweetheart, just a little longer."

"No," the boy murmured. "Still feels good." Kurt arched his back and sighed at the drag of Blaine's cock.

"Feels so full," he sighed. Kurt reached up and tugged the Alpha down, their breath mixing.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing against his Mate's. "Come for me, baby, come on."

Blaine cried out and stilled, cock buried in his Mate's ass. Kurt felt a rush of warmth and shuddered. The Alpha half-collapsed on top of him and let out a shaky breath, propping himself up on his elbows. Kurt hummed and shifted into a comfortable position beneath the boy.

"Hang on," Blaine muttered. "Jesus, just—hang on." He lifted up and pulled out of the brunet with a groan. Kurt whined softly at the sensation but allowed Blaine to curl around him. They lay still for a while, letting the bond settle and their bodies get heavy with sleep. Kurt sighed.

"Okay," he murmured, snuggling back into the other boy. "I yield."

And Blaine, wisely, started to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

They slept and woke when the last rays of sun were bloody-red smears across the horizon. Blaine smothered Kurt with warm, lazy kisses and they had sex again and then dozed. Kurt finally rolled out of bed when it was dark and quiet. He inhaled. There were Packmates outside playing in their wolf-skins and children sleeping in the room next to theirs. Kurt stretched and padded softly out into the hall. A little wolf was curled up on the plush rug in front of the bathroom, breathing softly. He looked up when Kurt shut the bedroom door and wagged his tail. Kurt smiled and crouched down and allowed the little wolf to creep over and snuffle at his chin. Kurt scratched the pup between the ears and the child whined, pushing his paw against Kurt's foot.

"You want to shift back?" Kurt asked kindly. The puppy's tongue lolled and he licked Kurt's face.

"Okay," said Kurt. "Here." He buried his hand in the little wolf's fur and pressed his fingertips tightly to his skull. "Close your eyes and imagine what you look like when you're human." The pup closed his eyes and huffed.

"Good. Has Alpha talked about wolf-part and human-part?" The little wolf whined in affirmation.

"Alright," said Kurt. "Find your human-part and _push."_

Kurt pressed down hard and the pup began to shift. He held on while child's bones cracked and his fur receded, leaving raw skin behind. Seconds later a toddler sat at his feet. Kurt helped him stand, holding him up by one still-shaking arm. The boy slowly stopped trembling. He looked up at Kurt with bright hazel eyes and grinned.

"Thanks," he said happily. "Daddy usually helps me." Kurt smiled and tugged at the boy's hair.

"It's not too hard," he said. The boy shook his head.

"Nope," he said. And then, "what's your name?"

"I'm Kurt."

"You smell like Alpha," the boy said. Kurt nodded.

"I'm Alpha's Mate," he told him. The boy's eyes widened.

"Wow," he said in awe. Kurt giggled.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The little boy blushed and looked down.

"I'm Antonio," he said shyly. "Alpha Blaine's my uncle." Kurt's eyebrows rose.

"Oh," he said. "You're Cooper's son." Antonio nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I look forward to meeting your parents," said Kurt. "But right now I'm kinda hungry. Would you like to eat with me?"

Antonio grinned and raised his little arms and Kurt picked him up and carried him downstairs. He sat Antonio down in the kitchen and started rummaging through the cabinets. Ellie wandered in a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She tugged at her nightgown and collapsed next to Antonio on the kitchen floor.

"Hi, 'Toni," she mumbled sleepily. "Hi Kurt. Y'smell diff'rent." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled out a third plate.

"Good evening, Elenore," he said. Then, "what do you guys want to eat?"

"Grill cheese," said Antonio.

"Dunno," Ellie yawned. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So grilled cheese for Toni, scrambled eggs for me, and Lucky Charms for Ellie."

Ellie smiled and nodded. She helped Antonio into a chair, letting the smaller boy sit on her lap so he could reach the table. Kurt cooked and chided the children to keep quiet while they waited.

When dinner was done he gave Ellie and Antonio their food and hopped up on the counter to eat. The children squabbled and stole bites from each other, snarling and snapping half-heartedly. Ellie got dangerously close to breaking skin and Kurt let out a warning growl. They looked up at him and blushed and ducked their heads. Someone laughed from the doorway and all of them jumped, surprised.

"Grandpa Wayne!" Antonio sat up straight, nearly dropping what was left of his sandwich in the process. The man in the kitchen doorway smiled warmly.

"Antonio," he said. "Come give your grandpa a hug."

The little boy scrambled up, shoving the last bite of grilled cheese in his mouth. He flung his arms around his Elder Alpha's waist, squealing excitedly. Wayne Anderson swung the little boy up and held him to his side. Ellie smiled and stood.

"Hi, Daddy," she said shyly. Wayne smiled.

"C'mere, baby girl," he said. Ellie sat her bowl on the counter next to Kurt and allowed her father to hoist her up, her little arms clutching at the man's neck.

"Missed you, Daddy," she murmured. Ellie nuzzled under the Elder's chin.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart," he told her kindly. "Is Blaine up yet?" Ellie shook her head. Wayne nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Why don't you and your nephew go play outside?" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Daddy," she sighed. She wriggled out of her father's arms and tugged at Antonio's dangling leg.

"Come on, Toni," she muttered. Wayne set the boy down and he followed his aunt out of the kitchen, babbling excitedly. Wayne waited until the front door had closed behind them before turning to the teen still in his presence.

"Kurt Hummel," he said appraisingly. "I've heard a lot about you, boy." He stepped forward and Kurt slid off the counter to stand straight. Wayne smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the Pack." He gave Kurt a one-armed hug and touched their foreheads together. They were almost the same height but Kurt still felt dwarfed by the man, engulfed in his scent. Blaine was one thing but Wayne Anderson was completely _different_ , dominant in a way his son wasn't. Kurt pulled away and smiled warily.

"It's good to finally meet you, Elder," he said. Wayne clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to meet you as well, omega." Kurt made a noise at the title, nose wrinkling.

"Huh," he muttered. "I'm not a Beta anymore." Anderson laughed. Kurt was struck at the unpleasantness of the sound and couldn't stop himself from bristling irritably.

"No," he chuckled. "Not a Beta, no." He looked Kurt up and down, eyes lingering on Blaine's mark, stark on his pale hip. "But you are one hell of a wolf, from what I hear." He nodded to the teen. "Especially for a submissive," Kurt smiled tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," he said sweetly. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

"All good things, I hope," Wayne laughed.

"Of course."

Wayne moved to make himself something to eat and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. The Elder Alpha moved around him carelessly, brushing past the teen to reach cabinets and drawers. When he pulled out a package of raw meat Kurt started to leave the kitchen, thinking of his Mate still asleep in their bedroom.

"Oh, no, wait here," said Wayne absently. Kurt paused and watched the man cook for a few seconds.

"I was going to go back to Blaine," he said carefully.

"He can come get you if he wants," said the Elder. He waved his hand at the table and turned his head to smile at the boy. "Sit. Finish your meal with me." Kurt sat slowly, putting his plate down with a clink.

"Thank you," said Wayne. "I'd love the company."

Kurt said nothing, stabbing at his eggs. Wayne sat across from him with his own meal. The meat was still bloody when he cut off a slice.

"How has my son been?" he asked after a while. Kurt swallowed a bite.

"Fine," he replied. "We had a bit of a rough patch, but everything's alright now." Wayne nodded.

"Amparo spoke to me about it," he said lightly. He cut another slice. His mouth was stained. "But she said you came to your senses." Kurt sat his fork down.

"Well," he started.

"Don't worry," said Wayne. "I know what it's like to be young and…new to everything." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "I've also heard how much my son loves you, Kurt." The boy locked eyes with the Elder.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "I love him very much, too." Wayne nodded. His gaze softened.

"I'm sure you do," he said kindly. Kurt bit his tongue and rose.

"If that's all, Elder," he said. "I'm going back to my Mate now." Wayne raised a brow but nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Kurt," he said. "Bring Blaine down when he's ready."

Kurt made his way back to their bedroom, seething. Blaine was still asleep, his hand clutching the sheets next to him where his Mate had been. Kurt sighed and crawled into the bed, clambering over him as carefully as he could. Blaine stirred anyway and curled around the teen as soon as he'd slipped beneath covers.

"Hey," said Kurt, squeezing Blaine's arm. The shorter boy nuzzled Kurt's neck and kissed the back of his head.

"Mmm," he murmured. "Hi." Kurt smiled. He kissed Blaine sweetly and ran his nose along his Mate's jaw.

"I'm in no rush," he said," but when you're ready, your father's here."

Blaine stiffened. He propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at Kurt, brow furrowed.

"You met him?" he asked carefully. Kurt nodded and stretched his arms over his head, delighting in the way Blaine's eyes traced over his form.

"I went down to get something to eat," he admitted. "He came into the kitchen while I was fixing Ellie and Antonio a snack."

"You met Toni?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. "He's cute." Blaine smiled tightly.

"So…my father." Blaine sat up against the headboard. "What did he say to you?" Kurt rolled onto his side and laid his head on Blaine's stomach.

"Nothing, really," he said. "He just reminded me of my standing and asked me how you were." Blaine winced and carded a hand through Kurt's hair.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Dad is…hard to get used to for some people." Kurt kissed the dip in Blaine's navel and sent something soothing through the bond.

"I'm fine," he said. "Your father is just traditional." Blaine relaxed ever so slightly and Kurt smiled wanly where the other boy couldn't see. "I'll adjust."

"I don't really want you to," Blaine admitted quietly. His hand started moving again, fingers threading through Kurt's hair. "I like that you're different. Strong." He sighed. "I've told you that before. You keep me in check." Kurt shivered pleasantly as Blaine's fingers slipped down to splay over his neck.

"You really think I'll need to?" he teased. Blaine shrugged.

"I guess you'll find out," he murmured.

Kurt smiled and sat up to straddle the other boy, stretching slightly. Blaine settled his hands on his hips and leered up at him, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes and got out bed. He stood.

"Come on, dork," he said affectionately. "Let's go downstairs." He slipped on pair of soft pants from Blaine's closet. "Your father wanted to talk with you."

Blaine rose reluctantly and dressed. He followed Kurt out the door and took his hand, nervous. He tried to slow down on the stairs but Kurt tugged at him sharply and glared. Blaine grimaced back. He left Kurt in the living room with a quick kiss and went into the kitchen.

Kurt heard the low rumble of Wayne Anderson's voice and then the two Alphas reappeared, crowding the living room with their presence. They caught sight of him and he ducked his head respectfully, letting out a small sound. Blaine smiled and hurried forward to take Kurt's hand again. His father watched them closely. Kurt sat cross-legged on the couch and tugged Blaine down next to him so his knee was resting comfortably against his Mate's thigh. Wayne sat in the arm chair across from them, still watching contemplatively.

"So, Blaine," he said pleasantly. "Your Mate tells me you've been well."

"Yes sir," said Blaine, grinning back. "Kurt is—he's everything. He's wonderful." Blaine's eyes went a little glassy and Kurt had to resist the urge to smack the back of the boy's head. "I get it now. What you and Mom always told me." Kurt flushed. Blaine's head was down, his lips lightly parted, smiling. "I understand."

Wayne gave a genuine smile, the first Kurt had seen, and shifted in his chair.

"I'm proud of you," he told his son. "And happy, obviously." He paused. "But we need to discuss the rogue David Karofsky."

Kurt went still and Blaine sat up straight, his eyes narrowing. He curled a hand around Kurt's knee and gripped it tightly. Wayne took in the exchange with a grim expression.

"He's the first rogue we've seen in five years," said the Elder. "It's an isolated incident?" Blaine nodded.

"Yes," he said. "We haven't had any sightings and Karofsky could only give us limited information on his attacker." Wayne nodded.

"What do you plan to do about him in the mean time?" The Elder leaned forward. "It might be prudent to keep the boy contained. Or put him down, considering." Kurt balked.

"What?" he squawked. He turned to face his Mate. "Blaine. Alpha." He shifted nervously. "You're not going to…?"

"Well," said Blaine carefully. His eyes were trained on his father. "I wasn't planning to."

"And you won't," said Kurt slowly, "will you?" Blaine looked at him, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I couldn't touch him the first time," he admitted grudgingly. "But Kurt, he came for you _again._ On _my_ _territory."_

"Which you were too busy to protect," Kurt spat. He cursed internally but barreled on. "David Karofsky has made some terrible choices, but that doesn't mean he should die. He doesn't even have an Alpha to help him. You can't just—"

"Stop," Wayne snapped. Kurt fell silent abruptly, staring at his lap. Blaine looked from him to his father and let out a low huff.

"He has a point," he said. Kurt's cheeks burned but he felt a sense of vindictive pride and refused to look up at the Elder across from him. "I won't make any plans to kill anyone. But," he turned back at his Mate. "I swear to God, Kurt, if he shifts in front of you again I'll break his neck." Kurt nodded.

"Thank you, Alpha," he murmured. Blaine twitched oddly, as though he wanted to move closer but thought better of it, and faced his father.

"We should still look into it," he began. "I—"

The front door opened and Amparo nosed her way in. The female Alpha's coat was a smooth, slick red that glistened and rippled as she moved. Kurt whined appreciatively and Amparo grinned, her tongue lolling. She padded to the couch to nose at Kurt's cheek and tapped her son affectionately under his chin. Blaine huffed in reply and kissed her nose.

"Amparo," said Wayne warmly. The red wolf went to him and touched their foreheads. "I missed you, darling." Amparo's tail wagged slowly and she settled down with her chin on Wayne's knee, eyes trained on the two teens seated on the couch.

"Alright now." Wayne carded a hand through his Mate's fur. "We're discussing the Karofsky boy," he said to her. Amparo bared her teeth at the boy's name and Kurt shifted uncomfortably.

"There was something I thought we might discuss," said Blaine.

"Good." Wayne leaned forward. "A start."

"The rogue is in Lima territory," Blaine said carefully.

"And?" Wayne waved a hand dismissively. "Karofsky threatened your Mate. You still have the right to deal with him."

"Yes," Blaine started, "but I thought we might use the location to our advantage." Wayne's eyes narrowed.

"How so?" he asked.

"I want to ask Noah Puckerman to watch over him." Wayne was silent, staring at his son.

"You want to ask that Pack," he said slowly, "to help you control a threat?"

"Yes," Blaine affirmed. "Karofsky lives in their territory. He should have been Puckerman's anyway. And that would leave us free to—"

"That is not our best course of action," said Wayne.

"I think it is," Blaine countered sharply. "Look, father, it's not a weakness to ask that Puckerman take responsibility for something that shou—"

"This is not a discussion to be had here." Wayne stood. "Amparo, take Kurt out for a run." The brunet frowned and stood as well, glaring.

"Wait," he said. "Please. You can't just—"

"Amparo," Wayne snapped. "Take the omega and go."

Kurt stepped forward and Blaine put a hand on his arm. The Alpha was radiating irritation but gave him a pleading look, willing him to go with his mother. Kurt huffed and tugged out of the other boy's grasp. Amparo nudged at his side, steering him toward the front door. Wayne had the grace to wait until Kurt and his wife were outside before raising his voice to his son. Kurt pointedly ignored what he could have listened in on and took off at an easy sprint instead. Amparo ran with him, silent and comforting. She brushed against him as they flew into the forest, whining softly. Kurt felt his eyes water with rage and shifted, howled. Amparo's touch was tinged with a camaraderie he did not want.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not much, blood and broken bones but not too graphic.
> 
> Sorry we were late on this chapter, to be clear we will still shoot for a next chapter upload for the 11th. Happy reading! - Kusasi

**Chapter Nine**

"You never did tell me where you were the other day," said Kurt mildly. He stirred his coffee and tried not to look interested. Across the table, Blaine swallowed.

"The other day, like, yesterday?"

"The other day like Karofsky." Blaine chewed at his lip and Kurt raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"We…we scented my father and brother when we were on the grounds," he admitted "We went out to greet them." Kurt gritted his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose.

"And that was more important than watching the rest of the Pack?" Blaine frowned.

"Look," he said. "I've already apologized, Kurt. But my father's arrival wasn't something we could ignore."

"So you took everyone?" Kurt pushed. Blaine made a gruff noise and set his jaw before answering.

"I thought that—look, it was stupid, alright?" Blaine exhaled and leaned back. "I didn't think it through." Kurt sighed and leaned forward, sliding his hand over Blaine's.

"Look," he said, softer. "You're a good Alpha. This…wasn't a good decision. I just want to know why you made it." Blaine bit his lip and gripped Kurt's hand.

"I worried for a second," he said. "But—"

The shorter boy hesitated again and Kurt thought he'd never seen him so unsure. He squeezed Blaine's hand and the Alpha looked at him, pained.

"I left _you_ there," he said, "so I knew everyone would be safe." Kurt's chest warmed even as he smiled wanly.

"I'm not a Beta anymore, honey," he said gently. Blaine winced anyway and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's arm.

"Kurt," he said. The boy shook his head.

"It's okay," he said. "Wes does a great job as acting Beta." Kurt smiled tightly. "You've been running together for years. I wouldn't want to usurp that." Kurt thought for a moment. "Even if your Elders approved." Blaine huffed and rose.

"My Elders don't make my Pack for me," he said. He offered Kurt his arm.

"Let's go. We need to get ready for the Moon."

There was nothing quite like an old-tradition Pack preparing for a run. The Anderson house was full to the brim with Packmates talking and eating and laughing. Kurt had never been around so many werewolves at once. Lima only had the one Pack, and even then, their Elders and children didn't hunt with them like they did in the Anderson Pack. Kurt was unused to seeing parents and younger siblings milling about, interspersed with the teenage boys that made up the main body of the Pack. There were thirty wolves total, but they filled up Blaine's huge house like a crowd of a hundred.

The youngest children had spilled out onto the yard, running and squealing in the cool evening air. A tall girl stood in the center, watching with her hands clasped reservedly behind her back. Kurt joined his Mate on the porch and nodded toward the little girl.

"Who's that sprightly bundle of energy?" he asked. Blaine smiled warmly, eyes trained on the child.

"Terra Bell," he answered. "Flint's little sister."

"Oh," said Kurt, surprised. He squinted at the girl. "I thought Flint was turned." He wrinkled his nose. "I'm usually pretty good at telling the difference."

"He's turned," said Blaine. "So is Terra." Kurt frowned.

"That's…unusual, isn't it?" he said cautiously. "I mean, two siblings being turned?" Blaine's shoulders were tense. "Did something…?"

"I'll tell you about it sometime," he said quietly.

Kurt nodded. He leaned against his Mate, nuzzling and plating a kiss to the underside of his jaw. Blaine relaxed slowly and he wrapped an arm around the brunet's hip, settling his hand over the still-pink scar marring his skin. Blaine ran a thumb possessively over the raised tissue and Kurt shivered.

"Alpha." They turned. A tall, pretty Asian girl was making her way toward them, wrapped delicately in a red cotton dress. Blaine smiled.

"Mollie," he said happily. "How are you?"

"Good," said the teen, grinning back. "Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, Mollie." Kurt gave her a hug a touched their foreheads briefly. "Love the dress." The girl grinned and blushed.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "Have you two seen my brother?" Blaine cocked his head.

"I think Wes is upstairs with David," he said. Mollie rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is," she muttered. "Thanks, Alpha." She smiled and blushed again. "See you, Kurt."

"See you," he said. Mollie hurried off and Blaine chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"She has _such_ a girl-crush on you," he said amusedly. Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved the shorter boy half-heartedly.

"Shush, dork," he said. "She's cute. You might have competition." Blaine didn't bother to retort and reached up to tussle Kurt's hair. The taller teen snapped, nearly nicking the Alpha's hand.

"Hey!" Blaine yelped. Kurt grinned and danced out of his reach. The Alpha growled.

"Hold still," he snapped. Kurt raised a brow.

"Because ordering me has worked so well for you in the past," he said dryly.

"Kurt," said Blaine warningly, "don't start fighting early." He crossed his arms over his chest. "We still have to gather everyone outside."

"Then go gather them," said Kurt. He gave Blaine a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "It's almost moonrise. I'll be outside with the kids."

Kurt was off the porch before Blaine could reply. He made for little Terra Bell, still keeping solemn vigil over her younger Packmates. She reached out and caught Antonio before he fell, setting the squirming boy lightly on his feet. The child took off as soon as he was righted, giggling happily. Terra caught sight of Kurt and tilted her head respectfully.

"Hello, omega," she said. Kurt smiled.

"Hi." He touched the back of the girl's neck lightly. "It's Terra right?"

"Alpha calls me Terra Bell," she said softly. Kurt chuckled and smiled.

"Your full name?" he asked. "Just like that?" The blonde girl flushed.

"Blaine says it's pretty," she admitted.

"It is," Kurt told her. "I haven't met you yet, Terra Bell. How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"So you haven't hit the magical preteens yet and got stuck with watch duty." Terra Bell shrugged.

"I don't mind so much," she said. Kurt smiled and the two of them turned to continue watching the children.

Someone howled; a voice Kurt didn't recognize. The door opened and everyone came streaming out of the house in various states of undress. Clothes were strewn behind them as they walked, littering the lawn in tiny piles. Ellie came streaking by already disrobed and let herself be picked up by a tall ebony-skinned woman Kurt had yet to meet. He nudged Terra Bell and they shed their own clothes and made sure the children followed suit. Blaine approached with a smile and gave Kurt a kiss, took his hand. Terra Bell moved away to join her brother, leaving them alone in front of the crowd. The Alpha faced his Pack. He gripped Kurt's wrist tightly.

"Tonight," he said, "is considered a sacred Moon." There were murmurs and cheers and Blaine waited for silence before he continued.

"Tonight," he went on, "we run with a new wolf." He paused. "A new Mate."

In the back, Wes threw back his head and howled. Blaine grinned, teeth bright and sharp.

"Kurt Hummel runs with us tonight and many nights."

Birds rose up from the trees in dark clouds at the chorus of answering howls. The moon hung fat and wax-yellow over their heads. Blaine pulled Kurt to him and bit into his mouth. The taller boy whined and kissed him back and the Alpha pulled away and pressed his fingertips into Kurt's face.

"Change," he commanded.

Pain burned inside his chest and spread through his body like fractures through glass. His bones cracked and his skin split as his body exploded, bloody. New skin grew and knitted together with what was left of his human visage and Kurt screamed under the moon's watchful eye. Blaine pressed himself against the white wolf and some of the pain ebbed, swirling away through the Pack bond. Kurt whined and tossed his head as his wolf-teeth broke the tender tissue of his gums. The white wolf stood, shaking and bloody. Blaine rumbled comfortingly next to him, already steady and tall on four legs. Kurt nuzzled the Alpha's shoulder.

**Mate** , Blaine said warmly. **Kurt.**

**Blaine,** Kurt greeted. **Are we going to hunt tonight?** The Alpha barked an affirmation.

**First Moon,** he said by way of explanation. Blaine turned back to his newly-shifted Pack and howled. His parents answered, approaching rapidly. Wayne snuffled at Kurt's neck and Amparo touched her nose to his.

**Omega,** said Wayne. His tongue lolled happily. **Pack. Welcome.**

Ellie reached them next, tail held high and wagging furiously. Kurt knocked the little wolf over and buried his nose in the pup's belly, snuffling and nipping affectionately. Elenore squirmed.

**Kurt,** she giggled. The white wolf growled playfully and let her up.

**Nice to see you too, Elenore,** he teased. Ellie whined and hid between her father's front legs. Wayne snorted amusedly and lifted the girl by the scruff of her neck. He nodded to his Mate and Amparo nudged Kurt.

**You run back there,** she said. Kurt cocked his head and looked at his Alpha.

**Blaine?** he mahogany wolf rubbed his face against Kurt's.

**Need you with them,** he said. The bond thrummed—pride. **Lead the hunt tonight.**

Kurt brightened at the words and Blaine grinned at him.

**Who wanted to go?** he asked eagerly.

**Jeff,** said Blaine. Kurt barked and tossed his head. Amparo gave a huffing laugh and nudged Kurt's side.

**Let's go,** she said.

The two of them turned and headed for the rear of the Pack where Kurt could smell the other submissives waiting, restless. Packmates greeted them with barks and growls as they passed, and more than once Kurt was subject to a friendly nip on the ear. The white wolf kept pace with Amparo and brushed against her while they walked.

**Do you usually run back here?** Kurt asked her as he greeted an over-exuberant Jeff with a heavy paw to the throat. Amparo huffed and her tongue lolled.

**I run with Alpha,** she told him. Kurt nuzzled under her chin and wagged his tail once.

**Thank you for walking with me, Elder,** he said. **Hunt well.** Amparo bit the scruff of his neck and licked it.

**Hunt well,** she returned.

Amparo took off for her Mate and Kurt turned to greet the rest of his Packmates, tongue lolling happily. He knocked Thad over and planted a paw in his center of his chest, allowing him up only after he'd received a tap under his chin. Kurt gave on last nip to Thad's ear and moved to greet Trent and his mother at the back of the group. The older female wagged her tail lowly and Trent rubbed his jaw against Kurt's.

**Kurt,** he said happily. **Hunt?**

**Alpha gave us permission,** the white wolf affirmed. Jeff howled and barked and wagged his tail furiously. Kurt grinned.

**Omega?** He turned to a wolf with molten sepia streaked through her dark-brown coat and huffed in greeting.

**Kurt,** he told her. **I haven't met you yet.**

**Marta Anderson,** she said ducking her head. Kurt nuzzled her jaw and licked her chin.

**You're Cooper's Mate.** He grinned. **I've met Antonio.** Marta glowed with pride and let her tongue loll.

**Little Alpha,** she said happily. Kurt huffed and turned to face the front of the Pack, pressing against Marta's side.

**Will you hunt with us?** he asked. Marta barked in affirmation and flicked an ear, tail wagging slowly.

Kurt tilted his head back and let out a long, low howl. His Packmates gathered around him, lowering their heads and snarling. Kurt barked sharply and bared his teeth. He tugged at the mating bond and Blaine pushed back.

**We're ready when you are, Alpha,** he said. Blaine's howl echoed over the trees. In the distance Kurt could see him streaking off into the woods, his parents close at his heels.

Wes waited until they'd disappeared into the trees and then launched after the Alphas, his dappled fur melting into the night. The Pack followed him into the forest. There was hardly any sound and yet Kurt could feel their paws hitting the ground, shaking the very earth. The children, surrounded by three dominant males, struggled to keep up with their Elders. A hulking, russet-colored wolf ran behind them, Antonio's tiny form clutched delicately in his jaw.

**Cooper,** Kurt called. He and Marta raced to catch up the Alpha and he growled in greeting.

**Alpha's Mate.** Cooper brushed against him. **Kurt.**

**Kurt,** Antonio repeated. **Kurt Kurt Kurt.**

**Toni, Toni, Toni,** the wolf said back, grinning. **How are you, little Alpha?**

**Good,** said Antonio.

**Well,** _ **hijito,**_ Marta corrected gently.

**Well,** Antonio repeated. Cooper laughed and slowed to a stop, setting his son down gently.

**Marta,** he said warmly. Kurt trotted over to the other pups to give them a moment of space. The two other dominants watching the children wagged their tails and nosed his jaw.

**Kurt.** The white wolf turned back. Marta was grinning at him, teeth blinding. **Hunt?**

The wolf huffed and gave the dominants a parting bark. He pressed against Marta's side and they let the pups and their guardians pass, waiting patiently. When the other submissives had gathered around them, Kurt shook out his fur and huffed.

**Who's all with us?** he asked.

**Jeff.**

**Thad.**

**Trent.**

**Marta.**

**Liam Montgomery.** Kurt shifted his gaze to the compact wolf sitting quietly to his right. His white paws stood out starkly against his dark, dappled coat.

**Wes' father,** Kurt acknowledged. **Are you hunting with us?** The other wolf barked and cocked his head, unsure.

**Mate,** he said. **Pack.** Kurt lowered his head in acquisition and allowed the submissive male to pass. He looked to the last wolf siting straight-baked and tall.

**Laura Williams,** she said. Tawny fur covered her strong shoulders, blending into a spotted underbelly, so much like her son. **I'll hunt.**

**It's good to have you, Mrs. Williams,** Kurt older wolf nuzzled his jaw.

**David likes you,** she told him. Kurt wagged his tail. He moved to an open spot under the trees where the moon shone through onto the ground. He tipped his head back and inhaled, opened his mouth and tasted the air.

**I've got three does and a buck,** he said. **Maybe two miles southwest of us.**

**Lead, omega,** Laura Williams growled.

Kurt howled and streaked away, dodging through the trees. Thad caught up quickly and took his left shoulder, brushing against the white wolf. Jeff took his right flank and Laura Williams took the rear, leading Trent and Marta forward. They drew closer to the deer and Kurt slowed until he was sure they could all smell the animals grazing in the foliage. He brought them to a stop with the deer just in their sight.

**Trent, Marta,** said Kurt. **Go around to the west of them. Thad, Jeff, north and south. But not too wide out; I want you to be able to kill if one of them gets away from us.** The four slunk slowly off, their paws silent over the fallen leaves, leaving Kurt and Laura to get into position.

**I want the stag,** the female wolf growled. Kurt huffed and pawed the ground.

**It's big,** he warned. Williams grinned with all her teeth and Kurt rolled his eyes.

**Fine,** he said. **But I get both does.**

Laura snarled and lowered her head challengingly. Kurt pressed into a crouch.

**Trent,** he said. **Now.**

Trent snarled, the sound harsh and reverberating in the quiet. The deer startled, their eyes wide and rolling in terror. Marta came charging forward and the two wolves to the side howled. The four began to funnel the deer forward. Kurt's jaws dripped with anticipation. Beside him, Laura gnashed her teeth.

She waited until the frantic creatures burst through the trees and darted forward, snapping. Kurt leapt a second later and caught a doe by the neck. He clamped his jaws down, cracking the bone. The animal went limp and Kurt sprang after the other before the first body hit the ground. Laura howled triumphantly behind him. Kurt crashed into the second doe, digging his claws into its flank and bringing it struggling to the forest floor. Thad came upon him just as he ripped into the doe's neck, her life draining rapidly. Kurt bared his bloody teeth and the other wolf lowered his head.

**Back to Laura?** he asked tentatively. Kurt barked and allowed Thad to approach. Together they dragged the body back to where Laura Williams was guarding the other kills. She lowered her head in acknowledgement of Kurt's hunting. Trent and Marta had already joined her and Jeff was trotting up close behind, his fur dirty and tail wagging. He had a hare in his mouth. He placed it beside the deer.

**Caught something** , he said happily. He'd caught the animal when he and Thad had been chasing the deer forward. Kurt grinned at him.

**Great,** he said. He tugged at the mating bond, sent gnawing hunger and deer's hot blood in his mouth. Blaine's end of the bond shivered, stained claws and teeth and the burn of a good run. Kurt huffed out a laugh.

**Alpha Blaine's hunting fox with the Pack,** he said. **Let's eat here.** Laura and Thad started snapping over the buck almost immediately. Marta tugged tentatively at Jeff's kill.

**For Toni?** she asked shyly. **He likes hare.** Jeff grinned lopsidedly and nudged the body toward the older wolf.

**For Toni,** he said kindly. Kurt snuffled and then Trent was nudging him, whining at the does. Kurt was ravenous.

They ate until their bellies were sated and full, snarling and snapping good-naturedly over meaningless bites. There were no Alphas, no dominants, so they shared everything and lay languidly in a pile when they were done, debating on when they needed to get back. Blaine was always there, a comforting presence in the back of Kurt's mind; the Pack was in all of them. They were warm, and half-sleeping. Kurt barely noticed when a new scent wafted over them, dark, like earth and sweat and something tangier. Citrus.

**Who's that?** he thought drowsily. Laura, partially underneath him, flicked her tail lazily.

**Who?** she asked, yawning. Kurt felt it when she stiffened a moment later.

**Alpha,** she growled. Kurt shot up, dislodging Marta and Thad. He stood facing north, his tail low and his teeth bared. One of his ears flicked. Marta barked at him reproachfully and Kurt snarled.

**It's an Alpha, Marta,** he snorted. **A foreign Alpha.** She cocked her head at him and Kurt growled in frustration.

**Not Pack,** he bit out. **Alpha not Pack. Bad. Dangerous.** Marta's eyes widened, and then she was sprinting off into the trees, Jeff's rabbit still clamped between her teeth.

**Find Cooper,** she told Kurt. The white wolf didn't bother to acknowledge her and turned to the others.

**He's close,** said Laura. Her voice was steady but her scent was thick with fear. **He's fast.**

**Faster than me¸** Kurt admitted grudgingly. **We need to get to Alpha.** The rest of the boys took off but Laura blocked Kurt's path.

**Other one is too fast,** she said. **Catching up.**

**Then we'll stay,** said Kurt. Laura whined and backed up but had no intent to leave.

**You go,** she said. **Alpha's Mate.**

Kurt ignored her and turned toward the rapidly approaching scent. He and Laura exchanged a look and Kurt slunk into the trees behind her, belly almost touching the ground. They waited, seething. Kurt tugged and pushed at the Mating bond, sending urgency and receiving near-panic. Marta and Cooper were rapidly herding the children away but the three submissive boys hadn't reached the head of the Pack yet and Blaine was almost eight miles from them by now.

Kurt looked up and the Alpha was there, looming, dwarfing Laura Williams' smaller form and snarling viciously. Kurt bared his teeth and resisted the urge to tuck his tail, watching. Laura held her ground and growled. The Alpha moved and suddenly the older submissive was on the ground. She scrambled back, yelping, and the Alpha lunged again, jaws wide. Laura got to her feet just in time to get away and swiped bravely at the hulking male's flank. The Alpha snapped and knocked her away, slamming her into a tree. There was a horrible crunch and the tawny wolf let out as close to a scream as she could give. Another wolf howled in response—still too far away to help—and the other Alpha, distracted, turned its head.

Kurt darted out and tore at the wolf's exposed throat. The Alpha jerked and snarled. Kurt's teeth came away bloody and full of fur and skin but he didn't stop, turning and clawing at one of the larger wolf's forelegs. The Alpha slammed into Kurt's side, knocking him harshly to the ground. The white wolf started to run, breathless and aching. The Alpha gave chase and Kurt turned sharply in Blaine's direction, speeding up. The Alpha howled again, terrifying, and a chorus of high, startled barks sounded from some distance to their right. The bigger wolf huffed, veered, and Kurt felt something cold drop into his stomach.

**Ellie,** he yelled. **Ellie, Ellie Ellie Ellie!**

**Kurt?** was the frightened, faint reply.

**Kurt?** said Blaine.

**Elenore!** Kurt roared. **Run!**

He went for the Alpha's legs and tackled the huge wolf, bristling and snarling. The male tumbled but struck Kurt heavily with its paw, winding him severely. Kurt panted but refused to back down and managed to duck the Alpha's next blow, taking it in his shoulder. He winced at the resulting crack but darted forward again, getting in a swipe at the male's leg. It stumbled and Kurt aimed for the Alpha's eye, raking his claws across the wolf's face. It tossed its head in pain and sent Kurt flying into the dirt, yelping in surprise. The male clawed into Kurt's neck, tearing through skin. The white wolf whined and struggled away, panting harshly and the Alpha followed. It growled and Kurt snarled back, baring his teeth and swishing his tail lowly.

**Kurt!** Wes was coming rapidly up behind him, his voice panicked. **Are you**

**Get to Laura Williams,** Kurt ordered. **She's injured. Northwest. Follow the deer scent.**

Wes didn't bother to argue and gave the foreign Alpha as wide a berth as he could. Blaine was only a few yards behind. The huge wolf snarled but Kurt moved to block it, growling lowly. The Alpha's gaze shot back to him, one eye swollen and bleeding.

Blaine was over him, suddenly, covering his smaller body with his own. Kurt pressed his belly to the ground and stayed put, whining. Blaine's mind was a mess but his snarl was as terrifying as anything, and the other Alpha lowered its head.

**Mate,** Blaine struggled out, affirming, worried, pleading.

**Mate,** Kurt replied. The other Alpha began to back away slowly and Blaine growled, maw dripping with fox blood.

**I'm going to kill you,** he growled.

The Alpha turned and sprinted away, his gray fur getting lost in the shadows. Three Pack wolves went flying past, two in pursuit, the other headed for Laura.

**Preston Williams,** Blaine explained. **Laura's Mate.**

Kurt huffed and pressed himself up, wiggling out from under his Alpha. Blaine immediately started licking at the wound on his neck, cleaning the white fur of blood and the other's scent. Wes and Preston approached a moment later, carrying Laura between them. Blaine moved forward and pressed his nose into the female's wounded shoulder.

**Crushed,** said Laura painfully. **Kurt?**

**I'm fine,** he assured her. **You were strong.**

**You stayed alone,** Laura said. **You kept us safe.**

She limped forward on three paws and tucked her head under Kurt's chin, snuffling and nuzzling him gratefully. Preston touched their noses and the pressed against Kurt's face, licking at the smaller wolf's lighter wounds. Blaine growled softly and the Mated pair backed away whining quietly. Wes walked forward and sat, his head held high, amber eyes burning into Kurt's.

**Alpha,** he said clearly, **I relinquish my role as acting Beta.** He lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt. **There is another more fit.**

**Witnessed,** Laura affirmed. Kurt shook.

**Mate,** said Blaine firmly.

**Kurt Hummel,** said Wes, **I pass this on to you. May you hunt with honor.**

Blaine fell upon him then and there was a searing, burning pain in his wounded shoulder. The Alpha held on as he struggled instinctively and forced Kurt to the ground, teeth locked in place. Blaine held him there until he was still and released Kurt's shoulder with a satisfied sound. Blood seeped out of Kurt's body, dripping sluggishly onto the dirt beneath him and the white wolf whined.

Blaine howled, signaling the change to the rest of the Pack. They echoed him. Kurt tipped his head back and his voice rose high and bright above the others, ringing across the forest. Blaine broke off and shivered, his tail wagging furiously. He nipped Kurt's ear and the Beta broke the call, allowing his Mate to rub his scent all over him, letting him lick at his newly-marked shoulder.

**Home,** Blaine rumbled. Kurt nuzzled his neck and started off back south at a slow run, his body aching with every step.

Blaine kept pace with him until they reached the house and then split off to speak with his parents, his head held high and proud. Cooper joined them and the Anderson's before beginning to speak in low, fevered voices. Kurt limped inside, catching a shivering Elenore in the doorway. He picked her up and carried her into the living room and set her down in the middle of the floor where the other children had already gathered. She whined loudly when he tried to leave but Kurt ignored her and went to retrieve Antonio from outside. Nick was attempting to herd the sepia pup inside but the boy was tired and unresponsive. He snuffled sleepily when Kurt picked him up, his breath smelling strongly of hare. Kurt brought Antonio inside and set him down gently next to Ellie. The children greeted him and then piled together, falling asleep almost instantly.

Kurt yawned and dragged himself upstairs, wincing at the small splats of blood he left on the hardwood floor. He crawled into bed with every intention of going directly to sleep, burrowing into Blaine's sheets. David interrupted him, nosing his way into the room and climbing up beside the Beta. Kurt grunted and let the tawny-and-brown wolf snuggle underneath him, wiggling to get comfortable. David snuffled into one of Kurt's ears.

**Thanks for saving Mom,** he said. Kurt huffed and licked at the other wolf's face.

**You're welcome,** he said sleepily. David nipped his ear and settled down, growling contentedly.

Their breathing had just begun to even when they was jostled by another arrival. Blaine, still in his human skin, tucked himself against Kurt's side. He buried one hand in the soft fur of Kurt's belly and wrapped the other arm around his middle. Wes clambered up after him—still shifted—and moved around until Blaine was comfortably nestled in the center of the pile. The Alpha rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

"Jeff and Nick are curled up on the floor," he told his Mate softly. "You've turned my room into a puppy pile."

**The real one's downstairs,** Kurt thought at him. Blaine chuckled.

"Happy being Beta again?" he asked. Kurt nuzzled his hair in response and Blaine grinned.

"It's good to have you, babe," he whispered. "I'll see you in the morning?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

**I'll be here,** he said. Blaine smiled and closed his eyes and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm sure it's Saturday somewhere (on the West Coast). Kind of a shorter one that just happens to be necessary.

**Warnings: None, unless you let me know.  
**

**Chapter 10**

It was Saturday, and Kurt hadn't seen Blaine outside of school for an entire week. The Pack was still dealing with the aftermath of the Moon, and Laura Williams had been in and out of the hospital for her injuries. There were complications with healing a limb broken during a shift—her wolf form could handle a lot more stress than her human one, and no one could agree on what shape she should be in to heal. There hadn't been any more contact from the Alpha that hurt her, but two teens had been turned by rogue bites within a week, and one of the victims was no older than Mollie. The Pack had hardly let their own children out of their sight, and there were never ever enough people available to babysit them at any given time. Blaine had been running himself ragged trying to coordinate with the human authorities and Pack leaders outside of Westerville who were concerned about their own wolves' well-being. He'd barely been around.

Thad, on the other hand, had practically moved into the Anderson house and was complaining that his dorm room was steadily gathering dust. Kurt ignored the warbler's complaints and dragged Thad everywhere with him, determined to learn the ins and outs of the Pack now that he had his status back. Wes was helpful, but he didn't understand Kurt's need to prove himself and the new Beta decided that he would have to figure out his role on his own. It was different that being Puck's second, for sure. He had Quinn to be his sounding board, his shadow. Kurt had been left to deal with his Packmate's squabbles, essentially running them by himself. Blaine expected him to be constantly available to discuss whatever was on his mind while keeping the Pack's daily life function smoothly as well. It was especially exhausting when Kurt couldn't count on the Elders to actually come to him with their problems, and he wondered sometimes if they'd ever let him really do his job.

Kurt sighed, flipping over a page in his magazine. He'd been milling around the house for hours, feeling useless and frustrated and waiting for Blaine to get home. His phone rang loudly next to him, jolting him from his thoughts. It was a Lima area code but he didn't recognize the number so he let it ring. They didn't leave a message. Thirty seconds later, the phone rang again. Kurt picked up, irritated.

"Hello?" There was static on the other end. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" Kurt felt his breath catch, almost dropped his phone. "Hello? Kurt?"

"Don't call again," he said flatly.

"Kurt, wait! Wait please don't hang up. I'm sorry about what happened," he pleaded. Kurt ground his teeth.

"Karofsky," he said. "I don't know how you got my number, but do not call again."

Kurt hung up and the door opened. Blaine walked into their bedroom with his shoulders hunched. The Beta gave him a smile and pushed David Karofsky to the back of his mind, allowing Blaine to wrap him up in a hug. Blaine buried his face into the brunet's neck, inhaling deeply. Kurt slid his arms around him and they held each other for a long moment.

"Long day?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine groaned in response and tugged at Kurt's shirt.

"Off," he muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes but slipped out of his top.

"Aren't you supposed to be tired?" he teased. Blaine shook his head and pulled off his shirt.

"Nap," he grunted. Kurt huffed and swatted the boy's hands away from his pants.

"I'll get mine, honey, you do yours." Blaine grumbled but did as he was told, stripping himself quickly.

"C'mon," he muttered. "Nap."

"Naked nap?"

"Naked nap."

They slid bare under the sheets and curled around each other, languid. Kurt wrapped his arms around his Mate and pulled Blaine down so that his head was cradled in the crook of the Beta's neck. Blaine hummed and nosed under Kurt's jaw, licked at the skin, kissed him there. His hand slid down and wrapped around Kurt's scarred hip.

"What time is it?" he murmured.

"Three-ish," said Kurt. Blaine stretched against him and he shivered. "You want to get up at seven and go for a run?"

"Can't," said Blaine sleepily. "Have to meet the second boy's family at six." Kurt sighed but nodded.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Mmmhmm," said Blaine. "I'd love you to." He yawned. "Makes me feel better 'cause you're mine—my, uh, Mate. Beta. Whatever." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay, sweetie," he said. "Go to sleep."

Blaine was better after that, but human relations took a turn for the worse. The newly-turned boys were released from the hospital in relatively sound condition but the first victim's family had refused to allow him back into the house. They had another child, a little girl, and they were terrified that their son—who had been troubled even before he was bitten—wouldn't be able to control himself. Kurt convinced Blaine to let him take charge of the boy and the Elders seemed to be impressed that the teen was adjusting so quickly. Kurt let himself be proud of the fact that the Pack was warming up to him as a Beta, and he was starting to feel confident in his position.

But Karofsky kept calling.

He called once a day for three days straight and twice on the fourth. Kurt almost told Blaine about a hundred times. The words would be on his lips and then Blaine would say something about his day and Kurt would be reminded of just how much was going on, just how much pressure the other teen was under. Eventually, Kurt decided it wasn't important; the rogue boy was just trying to make amends. He kept the calls to himself. Thursday, though, Kurt finally picked up when David's number popped up on his screen, exasperated and anxious.

"Kurt?"

"Obviously," he snapped. "Why the hell do you keep calling me?" There was a pause.

"Werewolves keep showing up outside my house." Kurt blinked.

"What? David." He rolled his eyes and ground his teeth. "That does not warrant eight phone calls. Lima has werewolves. You should know."

"Yeah, but," Karofsky hesitated. "It's not a Pack." Well. That was different.

"So?" Kurt asked irritably. "There are other werewolves out there, Dave. Even other Packs, other groups."

"These ones are different," Karofsky insisted. "They're…not right. They don't act like a Pack. Like you guys." Kurt frowned.

"They're…David, are they _rogues?"_

"…I guess," he said after a moment. "But they had a big one with them." Kurt's brow furrowed and he looked anxiously toward the bedroom door.

"They had an Alpha with them?" he said lowly.

"Yeah!" said Karofsky excitedly. "Yeah! It was an Alpha. I'm sure it was." Kurt held back a curse and got up, pacing.

"What the hell does—look," he said finally, "David, I'm not going to lie, that is…really not good." Kurt could hear Karofsky start to panic on the other end, his breath coming quick and sharp.

"What? But Kurt, what do I do? Why are they following me? I thought it wasn't an Alpha who turned me because—"

"Dave!" Kurt interrupted. The other boy quieted but his breathing still belayed his anxiety. "Look, call Puck, okay?" Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Tell him I sent you and he'll keep you safe, I promise." He was heading downstairs; he needed to clear his mind. "Goodbye."

"Damn it, Kurt, you better help me."

Kurt hung up without bothering to answer and went outside, stripping off his clothes. He paused on the porch and stood, listening to the wind rush over the grass. Blaine wouldn't be home for hours but Kurt wished he was there now, that he didn't have so much to worry about and they could be normal boys instead. Kurt wished he was back in Lima. He pushed the last thought harshly away and sighed. He shook his head, shifted, and ran hard for the woods.

Shelby Corcoran was there when Kurt got home. He slunk quietly up to the living room, tail tucked, ears pricked for the sound of the woman's voice. Blaine was sitting with her, anxious and uncomfortable.

"—time for that right now," he was saying. Kurt stood perfectly still in the darkened hallway, debating whatever or not he should go in. His stomach churned horribly with Blaine's nervousness and he let out a quiet huff.

"This is the _perfect_ time," Shelby replied sharply. "It may be someone in a group who's been turning these poor kids and with an Alpha they won't be able to do it anymore." Blaine sighed. Kurt padded his way into the living room.

"Maybe, but it's going to be almost impossible to figure out who's been turning these kids since it's obviously not someone with a Pack," he pointed out. "You can't just go arou—Kurt!" Blaine smiled and beckoned the white wolf closer. Kurt tapped his nose under the Alpha's chin and sat beside him, tail wagging slowly. Shelby nodded to him.

"Beta," she said stiffly. She turned back to Blaine. "Look, I know that we can't pinpoint who's doing this. But I firmly believe that even if it doesn't stop the attacks, giving these kids a Pack will make them feel safe." The dominant woman stood.

"I will be talking with the Dayton Packs," she said. "And you should know that Lima is behind me in this." Blaine nodded, standing with her.

"I promise I'll consider it, Ms. Corcoran," he said. Shelby left. Blaine sighed and sat down heavily, burying a hand in Kurt's fur.

"Hey," he murmured. "Long time no see, stranger." Kurt didn't reply and stood up, shifting. He slipped onto the couch and straddled his Mate.

"You're one to talk," he said. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's mouth. "What did Ms. Corcoran want?" Blaine sighed and settled his arms around Kurt's waist, stroking a thumb over his scar.

"She wants to form a Pack from the Alpha-less groups." he said. "She wants to 'give them a Pack.'" Kurt hummed and ran his hands underneath Blaine's shirt.

"She'd make a good Pack leader," he said. "She's done some great work with her shifter students in the past."

"Yeah," said Blaine hesitantly. He let go of his Mate and struggled out of his shirt, tossing it haphazardly onto the couch. "But I have to say, I don't know her that well."

"I do," said Kurt. "She coaches the glee club that mopped the floor with us last year." He shivered. "That woman is scary."

"And you think she'd make a good Pack Alpha?"

"I do," said Kurt firmly. He hesitated. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though." Kurt thought for a moment. "Well, actually, it kind of is." Blaine's brow furrowed.

"You wanted to talk to me about Shelby Corcoran?" Kurt hesitated again and he could feel Blaine start to worry. He put a gentle hand on his arm.

"No," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about the rogues." Blaine stiffened but nodded anyway. His hands went back to Kurt's hips.

"What about them?" he asked. Kurt took a deep breath.

"Dave Karofsky called a few days ago," he said. "He said that he'd seen rogues hanging around his house in a group. And they're running with an Alpha." Blaine's eyes narrowed. His grip on Kurt's hips tightened and the Beta felt his shock of displeasure through the bond.

"You've been talking with Karofsky? Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath through his nose. "That's really—you shouldn't be doing that." He gave his Mate a stern look. "Like, at all." Kurt nodded.

"I know," he said. "I do. And I wasn't going to even bring up the calls at first because I didn't think it was anything important, but then—"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Blaine. "Calls, plural? You've been _talking_ to him? As in, having multiple conversations?" Kurt glared.

"One conversation, Blaine," he said. "I had one conversation with him. He just called a lot before I picked up." Blaine sat up straighter, moved one hand to the back of Kurt's neck, squeezing harshly.

"He was _competition,"_ Blaine hissed. His nails dug into Kurt's skin and the Beta winced. "You should have told me about this immediately."

"I know," Kurt ground out. "But you've been busy and I knew you'd be upset and I didn't think it was important at first." He took a deep breath. "I answered today to tell him to stop. And then he told me about the rogues."

"Damn it," said Blaine. "This will not happen again, Kurt." He released the boy's neck. "Get up."

Kurt did as he was told and followed Blaine up to their bedroom. The Alpha locked the door behind them and fixed Kurt with a glare, his eyes yellow-bright.

"You can't just decide to deal with things like this on your own, Kurt," he growled. "You tell me and then we deal with it together." Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Blaine," he snapped. "If I brought every little thing to your attention, nothing would get done."

"Fine," said Blaine. "But Kurt, this is not a little thing. This is exactly the sort of thing you tell me right away."

"I did tell you right away!"

"No you didn't, Kurt."

"Yes I did, Blaine," he yelled. "I waited for you to come home and then I told you about the group of _rogues_ following an _Alpha_ that _isn't theirs._ But apparently, you missed that point!"

Kurt was practically screaming, his belly full of frustration and a thick, nervous dread. Blaine stared at him, eyes narrowed. There was a long, painful pause before he spoke again.

"The reason," he said slowly, "that I am so upset is because you're taking unconfirmed information from the boy who threatened you—threatened my Mate." Kurt snarled, baring his teeth.

"Kurt." The Beta stopped, turning his face away. "Look. Just, stay here for a while. I'm going to call Puckerman."

"You're going to tell him about the rogues?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him sharply.

"I'm going to ask him to keep an eye on Karofsky," he said. Kurt let out a frustrated noise.

"You should be telling him to keep a lookout for any Alphas that he doesn't know," he snapped.

"Kurt, my—"

"I can take care of myself, Blaine," he continued. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've handled bigger threats than David Karofsky."

"Damn it, Kurt, this isn't about you being my Beta!" Blaine exploded. "This is about you being my Mate!" Kurt stared at him, incredulous.

"So I'm not being a good little submissive, is that it?" Blaine growled.

"No," he snapped. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I just—I know you can take care of yourself, I _know_ you can." He gripped Kurt's shoulders. "But I deserve to know when something big happens."

"You're missing the point," Kurt hissed angrily. "This should be about us; this should be about the Pack." He flushed irritably. "Haven't you been listening?" Blaine huffed, irritation flaring sharply.

"I'm going to call Puck," he said finally. "You cool off or whatever. I don't care. Just—be back by moonrise, okay?" Kurt didn't reply and Blaine left the room with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

They didn't speak for days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one cuss word in this chapter. If you've read this far I think you can cope.
> 
> On a side note, posts are hereby not on a schedule. Hester and I find ourselves back at school and so rather than strain ourselves and constantly fail you guys we've decided to go off our original plan. Don't worry! We'll probably still be able to update at least once or twice a month, we just don't want to fail in any promises we would make.

It had been an entire week since they'd even glanced at each other, and a child was sick. Anna Caldsworth's horrified mother had returned home to find the babysitter dead and her three-year-old lying bloodied on the floor of her playroom, half of her left arm gone. She'd been rushed to the hospital and put into quarantine after the bite had been diagnosed as werewolf. They'd called Blaine, but he was out, and Kurt didn't know where to find him, so he'd had to go himself. The mother hadn't wanted him near her daughter; it had taken him an hour just for Lenore Caldsworth to calm down enough to tell Kurt what exactly had happened. Now, Anna was still asleep, heavily medicated, and still in quarantine. They were waiting to see how she would react to the bite when she was woken. Her mother—who had fallen in love with Kurt once she got past his species—called every day to update him on Anna's condition.

Despite the horrifying attack, there hadn't been any reports of the Alpha since he and David had talked. The wolf who had bitten Anna Caldsworth was a rogue, and a new one at that. It was clear when the babysitter's body was examined that the bite that killed her was supposed to be one that turned. The little girl was going to have to wake and be stabilized, but once she was strong, she was going to be taken in by the Anderson Pack at her mother's request. They lived in a small town an hour and a half away from Westerville where werewolves were in no way welcome, and the community had turned against the single mother when they'd found out her daughter had been turned. Kurt had had to sit through the long process of changing everything about the child's life—her home, her daycare, her pediatrician, her mother's job. All of it had to change in a matter of days. Lenore was uprooting her family so that they could be in a werewolf-friendly environment where her daughter could get the care she needed.

And Blaine hadn't talked to him once.

Kurt couldn't understand it. Their argument had been just that—an argument, but Blaine seemed determined to avoid him at all costs. He hadn't even bothered to talk to him about the girl, though Kurt knew through the hospital staff that Blaine had been in to see her. Thad told him that once he'd found out his Beta was taking care of it, he'd basically shown up to meet the mother and then let the matter be. Kurt wasn't sure whether to be flattered or furious, and seeing as he hadn't been able to actually _speak_ to Blaine about it, he settled for a mixture of both. It was getting to be ridiculous. But Kurt was too angry and too stubborn to break the silence himself, so he supposed there was fault on both sides.

"Non-fat mocha and a…vanilla bean latte, please." The girl behind the counter looked up at Kurt, surprised.

"No medium drip?" she asked. Kurt ignored the twinge of hurt in the back of his mind and smiled at the cashier.

"Not today," he replied. The girl tssked and smiled.

"Oh well," she said. "Have a nice day."

Kurt smiled back and moved away to wait for his order. Thad was sitting at a table by the window in the corner of the shop, nowhere near his and Blaine's usual spot. He waved and Kurt winked back, grinning when Thad rolled his eyes. Another presence sidled up behind him. Male, young, werewolf, dominant, strong. Alpha. Kurt inhaled sharply. The boy put a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened, bristling.

"You alright there, babe?" Kurt turned. The teen who'd spoken gave him a confident, leering smile, his hazel eyes bright. Kurt wanted to punch it off his face. He forced himself to nod, to calm down—there was no reason to be suspicious of this boy just because of his rank. Kurt smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said. "I just didn't hear you come over, that's all." Meerkat-boy smirked and looked Kurt over.

"Not like I could stay away," he said. Kurt smiled tightly again. The barista set his and Thad's coffees on the counter and the other boy grabbed them up quickly.

"Come on, gorgeous," he teased. "Let me walk you to your table, scope out the competition." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said dryly. He went for the cups but the other teen backed out of his reach.

"Come on," he said. "You're hot, I'm hot. Let me walk you over there." Kurt narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply when a sharp smell hit him, underneath the boy's spring-scented shower soap and cologne.

Citrus.

Kurt choked and closed his mouth. He stared at the boy for a moment, thinking.

"Alright," he said finally. The teen smiled again and Kurt had to resist the urge to sneer. "You haven't told me your name yet, though." He raised a brow critically. "That's not very gentlemanly."

"Who said I was a gentleman?" the Alpha asked. Then, "It's Sebastian, by the way. Smythe. Do I get the honor of knowing yours, Princess?" Kurt sniffed haughtily.

"Not anymore," he said. He turned his nose up and started for Thad. "Aren't you supposed to be walking me?"

Sebastian snorted but followed him anyway, keeping too close for comfort. Thad looked up as they approached. His usual smile faltered when he caught sight of Sebastian and he turned wide, questioning eyes to Kurt.

"Hey," he greeted uncertainly. Kurt smiled and sat down in his empty chair.

"Hey," he said. Sebastian smirked and put Thad's coffee down on the table.

"This isn't him," he said to Kurt, "but I'm still sure you could do better." Kurt narrowed his eyes and smiled in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

"I'd be careful saying things like that," he warned. "My Mate _is_ a gentleman." Sebastian chuckled and Thad shifted nervously.

"Whatever you say, gorgeous," he said. He set Kurt's coffee down in front of him. "When you get tired of him, I'll find you." Kurt didn't have to fake his shiver at the other teen's words and did not to move until Sebastian was back at his own table, across the shop from theirs. Thad leaned forward.

"What was that?" he hissed nervously.

"Drink," said Kurt. "Talk. Just ignore him for now. We'll go in a bit."

Thankfully, Thad followed his lead, sipping away at his coffee. Kurt lifted his cup to his lips only once, and didn't drink. Thad chattered quietly to him about inane ideas for the Warblers, never commenting on Kurt's silence. The Beta was thinking the whole time. He concentrated on the wolf sitting across the room, on the other two he was with. They were human, and unsuspecting. He hoped they'd stay that way. Outside, it was overcast. The air pressed against the windows, humid and heavy. Kurt waited until Sebastian was in deep conversation with the two boys and leaned a little closer to Thad.

"Drink a little faster," he murmured. His mouth barely moved. No human could hear them. "I want to get home before it starts to rain."

Thad finished his latte a few minutes later. Kurt picked up his own drink delicately with the tips of his fingers, careful to keep his sweaty palm away from the paper cup. Sebastian looked up when they passed and smiled at him. The Beta felt his stomach clench. If it had been any other boy, and any other day, he probably would have smiled back. Kurt pushed that thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on getting to the car, gripping Thad's elbow tightly.

"Kurt," Thad hissed when they'd slid into his Navigator. "What the hell was that?" Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting his Packmate's scent calm him. He placed his still-full coffee carefully in the car's cup-holder.

"Thad….you could tell he was a wolf, right?" His friend stared at him, scandalized. Kurt started the car.

"Of course I could," he said, irritated. "What the hell does that have to do with you flirting with another guy and then acting like we were on a covert op?" Kurt didn't answer as they pulled out of the parking lot and he breathed a little easier.

"He was an Alpha," he said lowly. Thad huffed.

"That still doesn't explain why—"

"Think about it, Thad," said Kurt quietly. "He's new. He's dominant. He's an Alpha." Kurt could tell the instant the boy put two and two together. Thad's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Kurt, that's—that's serious," he said shakily. "How can you—"

"I could smell him, Thad," Kurt said. "I mean, he was in human skin, sure. But it was _definitely_ him." Thad bit his lip.

"Kurt, it's one thing to know someone's a wolf," he said carefully. "That's impossible to miss. But tracking someone specific when they're in their skin?" he shook his head. "That's hard enough to do with wolves you know. We've only met that…other Alpha once." Kurt ground his teeth.

"I know that," he said shortly. "I also know that that was him." Thad opened his mouth and Kurt cut him off.

"Look, I know you're trying to help, but I am really shaken up right now." He took another deep breath through his nose. "Let's just drop it until I talk to Blaine."

Thad nodded. Kurt exhaled gratefully and the rest of the drive was quiet, tense. He dropped Thad off at his house with promises to call as soon as he spoke to Blaine. He'd calmed himself down by the time he reached the Anderson residence.

"Blaine? I'm home." The house was quiet. Kurt pricked his ears, listening.

"I'm in the bedroom," came the reply, soft and distant. Upset.

Kurt sighed. He made his way upstairs, holding his coffee cup with two fingers. The bedroom door was open when he reached it and Blaine was lying on his belly on the bed, Harry Potter book open in front of him. Kurt shut the door and stood warily in front of it, watching his Mate.

"Hi," he said softly. Blaine glanced up from his book and smiled tightly.

"Hey," he replied. Kurt moved toward him cautiously, arms pressed to his sides.

"So," he started. "We need to talk."

"So talk," said Blaine. He wasn't looking at him.

"Look," Kurt said. "I mean I need to tell you something. It's really important." Blaine closed his book and sat up, narrowing his eyes.

"And you're telling me? Wow." Blaine stood and crossed his arms. Kurt bit back an angry retort. He inhaled. He thought about his week without Blaine—about the dead babysitter and Lenore and a toddler being quarantined—and exhaled. His Mate watched him silently.

"I met him," Kurt announced finally. "At the coffee shop. With Thad." Blaine frowned.

"Met who?"

"The other Alpha. His name's Sebastian Smythe and he probably—"

"Wait, what? You met _the_ Alpha? Or _an_ Alpha?" Blaine huffed, frustrated. "How could you be sure?"

"I could smell it, Blaine. It was him, I know it was." Kurt moved forward. He could feel himself shaking. "I was so close to him. I mean, God, he flirted with me…" Blaine made a strangled sound.

"He—what? Kurt," Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "That doesn't—tell me what happened."

Kurt told him. Blaine's eyes yellowed with every word and Kurt was worried he'd shift by the time he was finished. The Alpha paced in front of his bed.

"He said he'd find you?" Blaine hissed when Kurt was done.

"When I got tired of you, yes," he replied stupidly. Blaine snarled and Kurt flinched away.

"What is it was other wolves and wanting what they can't fuckinghave?" he spat. Kurt bit his lip.

"Again, I think you're missing the point here," he said quietly. Blaine glared at him and the Beta held up his hands, placating.

"I just mean that I met the other Alpha. We know who he is now." Kurt held out his now-cold mocha. "And I have his scent." Blaine stared at the cup.

"You—is that his?" Kurt shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's mine. But he touched it."

"Carried it for you," Blaine murmured. He stepped forward and took the cup gently from Kurt's grasp. "I can barely smell you on it."

"I know," said Kurt. "I didn't drink from it at all." Blaine set the coffee carefully on his dresser. "I wanted to keep it clean so—"

Blaine fitted his mouth firmly to Kurt's, pressing too hard to not still be a little angry. When they parted he rested their foreheads together, eyes yellow, nails sharp. They dug into Kurt's skin but the Beta didn't flinch. They breathed deeply.

"You're infuriating," he said. "And amazing. And you were right. I've been so worried because of what happened with Karofsky—and then it felt like as soon as I got you to trust me, it just—"

"You were right, too, Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "I didn't… you can't do your job if I don't let you. I need to trust you to handle things. But," he put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "you need to trust us." He kissed Blaine sweetly. "I'm your Mate, honey. I'm not going anywhere, no matter who hits on me."

Blaine didn't reply. He pulled off his shirt and tugged at Kurt's until the taller boy allowed the fabric to be slipped over his head. The Alpha started on their pants next, ignoring Kurt's half-hearted protests.

"Blaine'' he said, even as he toed off his shoes. "Come on. We need to start looking for him or something. Tell the others, at least."

"Later," Blaine murmured. He pulled Kurt over to the bed, stumbling out of his pants. He pulled them down to the mattress and draped himself over his Mate. They kissed again and Kurt moaned when Blaine's too-sharp teeth scraped at his bottom lip. "Later."


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian Smythe's sharp scent took them everywhere. For six days they tracked it, traveling past the farthest reaches of their hunting grounds into the unclaimed land that surrounded Mount Vernon and Danville, skirting around the edges of Dayton. There were several areas that had make-shift dens made from roughly-felled trees and brush that teemed with the smell of other, freshly turned wolves. They were between a rock and a hard place, almost literally—Kurt didn't want to expose any shifters without their consent, understanding that even a rumor could rob some of their livelihoods, and Blaine was adamant that all the wolves were found before they could do any more damage. He and Kurt argued endlessly, but in the end, the Alpha's word was law. The Pack tracked any rogues it could, and ended up with three new wolves to watch over the next moon. The rest they lost near the edges of town, where the scents turned twisted and obscured by the myriad of human smells.

Sebastian's trail also took them to Lima.

Blaine had seethed and growled but he'd let Kurt turn him around when they'd reached the strong, distinct line of Puck's territory. The Beta knew that there'd been attacks in his hometown—he still called his Dad every Friday—but he also knew that Puck would consider it his problem and not theirs. Blaine left the decisions about the Lima Pack up to Kurt. He insisted that he would go along with whatever his Mate thought was best, but the Beta remained skeptical. He knew in the back of his mind—the wolf's mind—that Puckerman would be one of the best allies they could hope for, but the Elders of the Anderson Pack were wary, and persuading them wouldn't be easy.

**Kurt come back now.**

The white wolf skidded to a stop. It was evening, and his nose was full of deer and wet leaves and—faintly—the scent of Sebastian Smythe. Nick was pawing impatiently at the ground, Jeff a few paces behind him.

**What?** Kurt growled and bared his teeth at his Packmate. **We're right in the middle of tracking.**

**Sorry.** Nick whined uncomfortably. **Alpha Wayne wants you.** He shivered nervously. **He's mad.** Kurt thought of his fight with Blaine and felt his stomach drop. Jeff huffed and nipped his ear.

**Beta?** Laura Williams was a few hundred yards ahead of him, irritated. **We're stopping?**

**Go on,** **Laura** ¸Kurt growled. **I'll send someone for you.** She nodded. Kurt, satisfied, let himself be lead back to the house.

He could practically smell Wayne Anderson's anger as they approached. It rose over him like something rotten, sour, and it raised the fur on his back. Kurt hovered for a moment, and made the decision to wear his skin. He, Nick, and Jeff made their way inside, wary.

"This is not how we raised you, Blaine," Anderson was saying. "I don't know what your bitchwas taught, but you know better than to—"

"Stop!" Blaine roared. Kurt flinched. The Alpha was already at the height of his temper and the hot, feverish feel of it had the bond pulled taut. Nick growled and moved in front of his Mate.

"You're not Alpha anymore," said Blaine. "And you have no say in how I run my Pack." Kurt's eyebrows flew into his hair.

"I am your Elder," Anderson snapped. "I made 'your' Pack."

"No," Blaine spat. "My great-grandmother made this Pack. And she was a bitch, too, in case you've forgotten."

"She was an Alpha," Anderson retorted stubbornly. Blaine stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted quietly. Both Andersons turned. Kurt ignored the elder.

"Kurt," said Blaine. His voice sounded strangled; he was angry and trying not to direct it at his Mate. "Where's Williams? Did you lose the scent?" Kurt glanced at Anderson.

"No," he said carefully. "Elder Wayne called for me."

"What?" Blaine rounded once again on his father. "You can't just call him off a tracking like that. Williams is out there alone and—"

"Alpha," said Kurt, "I'm going upstairs." Blaine dismissed him haphazardly. Kurt ignored his Mate's rising voice as he as he slipped up the stairs and knocked on the guestroom door. Terra Bell answered.

"Hi, Kurt," she said, her soft voice cutting through the shouting. She stretched up on her tip toes and brushed a kiss under his chin.

"Hi, sweetie," Kurt said. "Is your brother with you?"

"In here," said Flint from inside the bedroom. Tara Bell let him in and went back to her spot on the bed next to her older sibling, opening a book. Flint smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead and followed the Beta into the hallway.

"What's up, Kurt?" he asked. The voices from downstairs researched a peak and the Beta winced.

"There's a slight…situation," he said diplomatically. "Laura Williams is on her own tracking the Alpha. I need you to hunt with her." Flint nodded.

"She has the scent?"

"Yeah, but it's getting faint," Kurt warned. "I'm not sure how much longer you'll have." There was a sudden silence from downstairs and Kurt cringed. "You'd better go. Williams will fill you in." Kurt touched his Packmate's elbow lightly. "I'm really sorry about this, Flint."

"It's no problem," he said quietly. "I'll catch up to her." Kurt smiled gratefully and the two made their way downstairs.

The scene that greeted them looked like something out of a sitcom, and Kurt had to force down an odd laugh.

Blaine was on the side of the room closest to the stairs, his father opposite. Nick and Jeff paced nervously behind him, still turned. Amparo was seated stiffly on the couch, her face a careful mask. Against the wall, Preston Williams lounged. Kurt watched him warily. He may get along well with Laura, but her husband had been Wayne Anderson's acting Beta for years.

**Kurt,** Jeff whined. **Do something.** Nick snuffled and pressed his nose into his Mate's ear.

"Hold on," Kurt murmured. His lips barely moved, but Blaine still twitched in response to his voice.

"Alpha," he said, louder. Blaine turned.

"I'm sending Flint out," Kurt informed him. "He and Laura Williams will track until sundown and mark where they turn back." Blaine nodded and Flint flew out of the house, shifting as he ran. Anderson sneered and shook his head.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Blaine," he said. "You let the boy give orders to your Pack without consulting you. You treat him like he's the Alpha, and you're just—"

"Watch what you say to me," Blaine snapped and Kurt felt a sharp pang of fear at the sound of the Alpha's voice. In front of them, Nick growled restlessly and Jeff pressed his lithe body against Kurt's legs. The boy buried a hand in russet-and-white fur, letting his Packmate's presence sooth him.

"Kurt is my Beta. I trust him to make decisions in my stead." Blaine stepped forward, shielding his Mate from his father. "He knows how I run things. He knows what needs to be brought to my attention and what he can handle on his own."

Kurt had to hold back a flinch, but in his head Blaine was soothing, sincere. The Beta crossed his arms and stepped up behind his Mate, just barely touching—a small comfort. Anderson looked close to spitting.

"Omega," he said warningly. Kurt brazenly bared his teeth and Wayne Anderson snarled at him. "You will learn your place if I have to beat it into you myself—"

"Wayne."

Preston Williams had stepped away from the wall. His face was carefully blank.

"Preston." Anderson looked reassured. The tall man shook his head.

"I know you believe in tradition," said Williams. He paused. "We both do. And you have passed on control of this Pack to your son." He leveled his gaze at his friend. "Rightfully. Traditionally."

"And my son is breaking tradition by letting his _breeder_ practically take over," Anderson spat. "How can you—"

Blaine snarled and the room recoiled harshly. Fury that wasn't entirely his own surged through Kurt's mind and he reeled.

"What did you just call him?" Blaine hissed.

"That was out of line," Anderson backtracked quickly. "I didn't mean to—"

"You realize," Blaine continued, "that that term could apply to my _mother_ , don't you?" He drew himself up. "That she's been called that before?" His eyes yellowed, teeth sharpening. Nick and Jeff reacted viscerally to their Alpha's anger, snarling and snapping at Anderson. Kurt wrapped a hand around Blaine's elbow.

"Don't," he murmured into the shorter boy's ear. "If you start a fight now, you'll regret it later." Blaine looked at him for a long moment.

"Dad," he said finally. "You need to leave." Blaine kept his eyes trained on Kurt. They were darkening, slowly, so the Beta held himself still and did not blink.

"Blaine," said Amparo.

"No." He didn't turn from Kurt. "You're not going to make this better. Preston—"

"I'll go with them as far as you grandparents' house, Alpha," said Williams. "But we'll need to work out boundaries."

"Boundaries?" said Anderson, soft and terrifying. "This is _my_ house, boy. I'd like to see you kick me out of it."

"I'm not kicking you out of the house, Dad," Blaine answered. His voice was steady, but he hadn't looked away from his Mate, and he'd taken Kurt's wrist in his hand. "I'm restricting you from the Pack." Wayne Anderson paled.

"You wouldn't," he said. There was almost no waiver in his voice.

"I would."

His grip was bruising. Kurt kept quiet and didn't bite his lip. Blaine was a raging, hurting, blinded beast in the back of his mind, but Kurt kept quiet.

"This isn't banishment," Blaine continued. "I love you; you're my father. I know you love me too and you want what's best for me. But I have enough to protect my Pack from right now without you getting in my way. Or Kurt's."

Anderson looked ready to strike his son, but Amparo stepped forward and placed a small hand on her Mate's shoulder.

"Fine," he said instead. "I'll give you time to rethink this decision." Blaine flinched but he still didn't look at his father. Amparo murmured something soft and soothing, and the Andersons left. The room was silent for a long time.

"I'll follow them now, " said Preston. He headed for the door and stopped, wavering.

"For what it's worth, Kurt Hummel," he said quietly, "you're a better Beta than I was."

Kurt nodded gratefully to the man and waited until he was gone to let out a sigh. Nick and Jeff shivered and barked restlessly at their feet, their fur bristling. Kurt whined reassuringly at them.

"Why don't you go for a run?" he suggested. Nick protested and the Beta silenced him with a look.

"Go," he said. "I'll call as soon as Alpha and I have talked."

They went reluctantly, leaving the door open in their wake. Kurt and Blaine stood for a while. It was gray-dark by then, just after dusk. Kurt tilted forward and pressed a kiss to his Mate's forehead.

"Inside or out?" he asked against Blaine's skin.

"Out," the Alpha replied instantly, but he winced, paused. "But I don't want—if he's—"

"It's okay," said Kurt. He tugged at Blaine's arm. "He won't come near us right now. Preston wouldn't let him, anyway." They ran.

Kurt didn't Change for a while, letting the night air rush over his bare skin. He could hear Wayne Anderson in the distance, just over the sound of Blaine's heavy paws. He speed up and lead his Alpha into the woods, heading toward their clearing.

**Change,** said Blaine urgently. **Change Kurt now please run**

The Beta shifted, pain bursting through his body. He stumbled as his limbs grew and fell hard, yelping. Blaine huffed and clamped the scruff of Kurt's neck between his jaws, tugging him up impatiently. Kurt barked and whined at his Mate, feeling the full barrage of Blaine's emotions surge against his mind. He brushed against the Alpha's side as they ran.

**I'm so sorry,** he said helplessly. **Blaine I'm sorry it'll be okay, I promise.**

Blaine huffed and tossed his head.

**For you,** he said simply. He thought—knew—Kurt was worth it. Was worthy. The Beta whined and slowed, digging his claws into the dirt. The clearing was a few paces ahead of him, a bright puddle of half-moon light in the dark wood.

Blaine barreled past him, skidding to a stop in the middle of the open space. He lowered his head and snorted. He bared his teeth. Kurt slunk closer, unsure.

**Blaine,** Kurt started.

**Here,** said the Alpha.

Kurt obeyed, walking forward until Blaine moved to meet him. He towered over his Mate, growling deep and comforting. Kurt snuffled. Blaine dipped his head down to nip one of the white wolf's ears.

**What will the others do?** Kurt asked worriedly. **What if they side with Wayne and**

**Stop,** Blaine commanded. Kurt whimpered and pressed his nose into the Alphas neck.

**Children,** he reminded the Beta. Kurt had saved their children.

**And I found him,** Kurt said fiercely. **Found the rogues.** Blaine grinned.

**Yes,** he said proudly.

In the distance, Laura Williams and Flint Bell howled in unison. They had returned. The two wolves stilled, listening intently.

**They went all the way in,** Kurt said incredulously. **This is ridiculous.** He tossed his head. **We have to call Puck.**

**You will,** said Blaine firmly. **Tonight.**

**Tonight,** Kurt agreed, but they stayed out a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, we be back... Hopefully the wait won't be that long for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back. As far as warnings go there is a minor OC death in this chapter as well as some mention of broken bones and blood. Pretty much the usual.

There was wolf's blood filling his mouth, thick and rich. His head was pounding. Someone was howling for Alpha, but Blaine wasn't answering and the body in his jaws was limp

Beth was bigger than Kurt expected. She toddled toward him, her eyes big and brown and awed. Kurt squealed embarrassingly and scooped the little girl up, Quinn watching from the porch and smiling. Blaine laughed at them and Kurt sat Beth back on her feet.

"Kurt!" Finn lifted his stepbrother and crushed him to his chest. "I missed you, dude."

"Missed you, too," Kurt managed. Finn set him down and greeted Blaine with a warm handshake.

"Is everyone here?" Kurt asked. He picked Beth up again and settled her in his arms.

"We're waiting on Mike and Tina," Finn replied. "Everyone else is in the back."

When they reached the porch, Finn took Beth with him inside and left the three Pack leaders alone. Quinn waited until Puck came out to join them, and they spoke quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"You need to see what's happening in Lima," she said softly. "I know Puck told you on the phone, Kurt, but…" Quinn shook her head. "I don't understand how there are so many of them."

"We need to put a stop to this," said Blaine earnestly. His shoulders were tense and Kurt could practically hear his teeth grinding. "He's hurting innocent people." Puck nodded.

"We heard about the girl, man," he said. Blaine crossed his arms uncomfortably. "Sorry." Kurt slipped his hand around his Alpha's arm and squeezed.

"The best way we can protect her is to take care of Smythe," he said firmly. "If we can get to him, the rogues will have no one pushing them to hunt and we can offer them some help."

"They'd probably just be hunting on their own, anyway," Puck sneered. "I'm not sure _help_ is what they need."

"No." Kurt glared at his former Alpha. "They'd be hiding and terrified on their own. And yes, angry, but that doesn't mean they'd be out killing people."

"We'll deal with that when we have to," Quinn interjected. "The point is without Smythe they'll be less organized and easier to deal with. So let's just take things one step at a time, and concentrate on getting our Packs to run together."

They decided to go out in small groups of three and four, once they'd changed. The two Packs together were too large to coordinate as one unit, so the Alphas split them according to size and skill. Kurt took Brittany and Wes. With David's mother still out of commission, Kurt was their best tracker and wanted the fastest wolves at his side.

They went out before the rest of the Packs with the Beta taking point, head low to the ground. Brittany ran at his flank. Wes trailed behind them and the three zigzagged through the forest, searching for a scent. Kurt went far ahead of his companions, mouth open, tasting the air. It wasn't long before a collection of foreign scents reached him—frenzied, frightened, and hungry. Kurt stopped, frozen. He spread his mouth in a wide grin. Brittany paused alongside her and snapped at her friend's tail, growling for his attention. Kurt ignored her. He turned his head toward Lima and snarled.

Kurt stood over the boy's warm body. His jaws dripped. Brittany had the other one by the scruff, her teeth digging deep enough to draw blood. Wes was still chasing the others, herding them toward Alpha.

 **Hurry,** Kurt called. He howled his kill.

They were racing toward Lima's downtown, skirting the city as best they could. Five rogues were just ahead of them, careening around trees and barreling through the underbrush.

 **We have to cut them off,** Kurt growled. Wes bared his teeth.

 **I will,** he said. He put on a burst of speed, shooting off to one side. Brittany made to follow him, but Kurt barked sharply and the smaller wolf veered back on course.

The rogues turned and they followed, picking up the pace, their paws nearly silent under the sound of the raucous group in front of them. Brittany waited until she was directly behind the rogues and snarled.

One of the smaller ones cried out, stumbling into its groupmate. The two fell and the other three slowed, barking and snarling in surprise. Wes appeared in front of them and they growled, tripping and stumbling and skidding to a collective halt. They moved like pups, but were grotesquely large, legs too long, bodies too lean. They were terrified and unsure.

Werewolves, thought the smallest one. It was shaking, its hackles raised.

Kurt and his companions circled the rogues, growling and baring their teeth warningly. Two of the beasts huddled close together, snarling defensively. The smaller one lowered its head.

Threat, it said. Kill threat leave don't like it. It growled and the biggest male licked its ear. Their scents were similar, as siblings' often were.

 **No,** Kurt said sharply. **We're not going to hurt you.** His voice startled them and one of smaller beasts whined, confused.

 **No hurt,** Kurt tried again. He growled soothingly. **No hurt. Help. Safe.** One of the rogues stepped forward. Its dark ginger head was lowered, its ears laid back, tail tucked between its legs.

Maybe they'll help me I don't know these people, it whined.

Kurt scented the wolf. It was female, young. Its legs were shaking. It stepped forward again and the biggest one—male, one of the siblings, dark brown coat with tawny paws—growled at the female, baring its teeth. Kurt whined, but the ginger female stepped back, snarling once more.

 **Stop** , Kurt pleaded **. We don't want to hurt you.**

The biggest wolf lunged for him and Brittany shot forward, tackling it easily. Its brother tipped back its head and howled. It leapt after the larger male but Kurt caught the thing squarely in the chest and sent it crashing down. He tossed the greyish beast aside and the other three hurried away, whimpering in fright. Brittany yelped sharply from Kurt's right, pawing at her now-wounded muzzle, and the dark brown male escaped after its friends. They smaller brother followed close behind, limping. Kurt snuffled at his friend but she whined and shook him off. There was a streak of blood on her muzzle. Wes snarled and the three gave chase again, howling to warn the Packs.

The rogues were headed straight for Lima, and speeding up as the thick, rich smell of unsuspecting humans became stronger. The lead pair rounded a sharp corner and the female went crashing into them, her legs too ungainly, tipping her off balance. The last two—both boys, one dappled, one black and gray—helped their groupmates up, whining. They rushed into an alley, thankfully deserted, and huddled together. Kurt barked, and his friends closed ranks.

 **People,** he growled. **You need to leave. There are people.** There were footsteps drawing closer from somewhere off to their right. Kurt moved closer to the rogues.

 **With us,** he commanded.

Smells good, was the dappled male's heated, wild thought. Hot and sweet hunt it down rip it

Brittany snarled and the rogue quieted, frightened.

Kill, said the biggest one. It didn't understand why the Pack wolves weren't hunting, too. A family rounded the corner and caught sight of the wolves. The father came to a dead stop, gripping his daughter's hand.

"Jesus," said the mother, her face white. Kurt moved his body to block them from the rogues' view.

 **Don't,** Wes snarled when the ginger one stepped forward. It backed off quickly.

Don't, it repeated. Wes rumbled in approval.

"Valerie," said the father.

The biggest male lunged, making to slide past Kurt for the mother. The Beta caught its flank, bringing the beast harshly to the ground. It snapped at Kurt, managing to tear away a piece of flesh from his shoulder. Kurt snarled and bashed the rogue's head against the cement. It yelped but kept up its struggle, its mind hazy and bright with adrenaline and confusion. Kurt snarled.

The rogue bucked, smashing its muzzle into Kurt's eye and the Beta whined at the unexpected hit. His grip broke for a second and the male lunged for the family, maw dripping. The father scrambled back, screaming, dragging his daughter with him. The beast's claws ripped through the edge of the girl's skirt, and Kurt's jaws closed around its neck.

Bone snapped. The smallest male let out a high, piercing wail as its brother's blood spilled from between Kurt's teeth. The little girl was sobbing and her mother was yelling for help.

"I'll call 9-1-1," said the father. His voice was thick. "I'll—I'll call—"

Kurt howled his kill.

The hospital was cold and white and smelled strongly of antiseptic. The boy who'd lunged for the family was dead. His brother sobbed quietly in a quarantined room. The parents were shouting at Blaine and two police officers—wolves, not Pack—who were just outside.

"—of my babies is dead and the other is a _freak_ because of these people and you're telling me we can't press charges!?" The boy's mother was shrieking, hysterical.

"We're sorry, ma'am. We're doing all we can to figure out who turned your son," said one of the officers. Kurt heard Blaine shift, probably crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what about that—that—fucking _murderer_ in there?" she yelled. "What are you going to do about the boy who broke my son's neck?"

"As far as we can tell, ma'am, it was done in defense," said the other officer. "I'm sorry to say it, but once your son was turned he became a wolf matter. And all of the parties involved—including your other boy—have said that—"

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned, hospital gown crinkling. Thad smiled down at him sadly.

"Let's go home," he said.

The sheets were cold and Kurt was deep into a dream by the time Blaine slipped into bed beside him. The Alpha was like a furnace and Kurt wrapped himself around his Mate, unwilling to fully wake.

"Kurt?"

"Mm."

"He told us where they gather," Blaine whispered in the dark. Kurt was quiet.

"We're going to raid it next week," he continued. "That's where the Alpha is supposed to be."

"Police?" Kurt mumbled.

"They know it's a Pack matter," Blaine grumbled. Kurt huffed.

"But it's okay," Blaine said quickly. "Because—we'll take care of it. All of us." He paused.

"We're calling Puckermam tomorrow."

Kurt didn't reply and dreamt of the boy.


End file.
